Tras la puerta
by Hikaru Kusanagi
Summary: Tres años después del descubrimiento de la Tercera Sala de Música, ¿hasta qué punto habrán cambiado Haruhi y los demás, y hastá qué punto se verán afectadas sus relaciones? [HaruhixTamaki] Reviews!
1. Juntos de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Koukou Host Club no es mío (ya me gustaría...). Todo pertenece a una señorita muy mona llamada Bisco Hatori y al estudio BONES. Hala, ahí queda eso.

**Tras la puerta... el nuevo Host Club**

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Primer capítulo: Juntos de nuevo.**

Ya hacía tanto tiempo que Haruhi estaba en la academia Ouran que se la conocía de memoria. Era un lugar enorme, sin lugar a dudas, pero en los tres años que pasó la Secundaria Alta, casi todas sus vivencias allí se habían reducido a un solo lugar.

La Tercera Sala de Música.

La muchacha subía las escaleras y caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al aula, completamente sola. No había ni un alma ni allí ni en el resto del recinto, lo cual era extraño a su forma de ver. Aquél pasillo no era demasiado transitado, pero los demás estaban casi abarrotados de los impecablemente vestidos estudiantes normalmente. Pero no le dio importancia. Tenía que llegar allí. Se paró ante las puertas de la Sala de Música. Lo más seguro es que sus compañeros ya estarían esperándola. Pues, aunque aquella sala pareciese en desuso, en realidad era el punto de reunión del Host Club. Y ella era miembro de él desde el mismo día que entró nueva al prestigioso instituto.

Giró el pomo y abrió.

Y tras la puerta...

...No había nada.

Tan sólo oscuridad y silencio. Ni rastro de los otros host o de alguna actividad que hubiesen podido estar haciendo.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Y entonces recordó... y la oscuridad pareció tragarla mientras llegaba a la conclusión...

Ya no existía el Host Club.

De repente se emborronó todo, y Haruhi despertó sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama y empapada de sudor. El ambiente no había cambiado demasiado. Tan sólo se encontraba en la cama y el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Tan pronto como su ojo pudo adaptarse a la oscuridad (que fue bastante rápido), pudo darse cuenta de más cosas. Y reparó en que aquella no era su habitación de siempre. Esta era más lujosa y amplia. Pudo distinguir las pesadas cortinas que cubrían una ventana, y la cama en la que estaba era más grande...

De hecho, era una cama... ¿de matrimonio?

-¿Mhhh?- se sobresaltó al oír que no estaba sola. Una cabeza tapada hasta arriba con las sábanas se movió a su lado; acababa de despertar también. La cabeza emergió de entre las sábanas, despeinada, y pudo ver quién era, pese a la poca luz. Tenía el pelo claro, y aunque estaba somnoliento, era bastante atractivo. Se parecía a Tamaki Suoh, quien fuera el principal promotor del Host Club y quien había estado también en un curso superior que ella...

-¿Haruhi-chan¿Pasa algo?-el apuesto chico se restregó los ojos, volviéndose hacia ella, y entonces Haruhi se dio cuenta... no es que se pareciese a Tamaki. ERA Tamaki. Tamaki y ella estaban compartiendo la misma cama... Dejó escapar una exclamación.

-¿T-Tamaki-senpai?-balbució, sin podérselo creer y encogiéndose en su lado de la cama, tapándose bien con las sábanas-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Bromeas, no?- aún con sueño, Tamaki alzó una ceja, y se incorporó bien en la cama. Entonces Haruhi vio que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba-. Y ya te he dicho que no me sigas tratando de senpai... estamos casados...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Vale, aquello ya era el colmo... ¿desde cuándo ella estaba casada con Tamaki¿Habría sido alguna malvada treta de alguien, una broma pesada¿Los gemelos Hitachiin quizás¿O Kyouya? O los tres a la vez...

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó de improviso, apoyando una mejilla en su cabeza.

-Venga, ven aquí... -susurró dulcemente-. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, verdad? Y ahora estás asustada y confundida... No te preocupes cariño... yo ya estoy aquí para protegerte...

_Esto... esto no me puede estar pasando..._ Haruhi dio gracias a que la habitación estaba a oscuras, ya que el nerviosismo y el desconcierto estaban creciendo a pares por momentos. Después de unos momentos, intentó librarse del abrazo de Tamaki, y se volvió hacia él.

-O-oye... si estamos casados... ¿tenemos hijos también?-con la voz temblorosa. De todas las cosas que había podido decir, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que preguntar que eso... el chico le miró extrañado unos instantes, y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pues claro que tenemos¡Tenemos cinco!-exclamó, para el horror de ella-. ¿Estás bien de verdad? Me estás haciendo unas preguntas muy raras...

_Cinco... ¿CINCO HIJOS?_

_¡Soy muy joven para tener hijos!_, pensó con desesperación. _¡Tamakiiiii!_

* * *

-Haruhi... 

-Soy... muy joven para tener hijos, Tamaki...-balbució Haruhi, adormilada en su verdadera cama, una sencilla litera en la parte de abajo. Una chica de su edad estaba sentada al borde de la cama, zarandeándola para despertarla.

-¡Haruhi¡Despierta!-exclamó, conteniendo la risa-. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

La aludida por fin abrió un ojo, y suspiró fuertemente. Por fin reconocía aquello... aquella era su nueva habitación, y quien estaba frente a ella era su compañera de piso, una chica de pelo negro muy largo y gafas cuyo nombre era Takako Inoue.

-Ah, Takako...-se enderezó en la cama, frotándose los ojos-. Era un sueño... menos mal...

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta-dijo ella, divertida, levantándose de la cama-. Algo de que tenías hijos con un tal Tamaki o algo así...

-Co...¿cómo lo sabes?- Haruhi abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmada y levantándose también bruscamente, dándose un coscorrón contra la parte de arriba de la litera al no calcular bien el poco espacio que había.

Takako se echó a reír.

-No es mi culpa si hablas entre sueños, Haruhi-chan-le dijo sonriente, ayudándola a levantarse y acariciando la parte dolorida de la cabeza de su compañera-. Y ten más cuidado con eso, que te puedes hacer daño...

-Ya me he hecho daño...-se quejó Haruhi, aún algo avergonzada. La verdad era que, si lo pensaba más detenidamente, eran unos sueños bastante extraños. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había soñado con su antiguo instituto, Ouran... y con Tamaki. Más bien, nunca había soñado con él, no al menos de aquella forma tan...bochornosa. Se sonrojó.

-Venga, anda, vístete-Takako le pasó la ropa, ya preparada, que tenía que ponerse-. Date prisa, que a éste paso no llegaremos a la primera clase.

* * *

Hacía tres años desde la vez en que Haruhi había entrado nueva a aquella exclusiva academia para niños ricos llamada Ouran, que le había cambiado la vida. Ahora, en aquél mismo año se había graduado de allí, y se había matriculado en la facultad de Derecho de una universidad pública(no podía permitirse otra cosa, de todas maneras. Seguía siendo una chica normal y corriente con unos ingresos normales y corrientes). Quedaba muy lejos de su anterior casa, así que decidió alquilar un piso cerca de allí y compartirlo con otra estudiante. De todas maneras, seguía viendo a su padre a menudo, ya que a él 'se le partía el alma de no ver a su princesita con él nunca más'. Sólo recordar la frase hacía que Haruhi pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad era que ella le echaba de menos también. 

Haruhi había crecido desde entonces, y aunque aún seguía siendo de baja estatura, se había desarrollado un poco más y tenía los rasgos un poco más femeninos, a lo cual contribuía el hecho de que su pelo le había crecido y lo llevaba en media melena sobre los hombros. En algo se tenía que notar que ya tenía 19 años. Aún así, no le emocionaba demasiado vestirse con ropa de chica, aunque de momento no tenía otro remedio. Su padre, como de costumbre, le había empacado en la maleta únicamente vestidos. Tendría que volver algún día por el resto de sus cosas. En aquella ocasión, llevaba un vestido corto color blanco con estampado de florecitas en marrón, combinado con los vaqueros que se había traído al mudarse.

La universidad quedaba a poca distancia del bloque de apartamentos donde ella y Takako vivían. Era un lugar bastante grande. El campus verde se extendía ante ellas, adornado con bancos y alguna que otra estatua moderna. A pocos metros de la entrada, se erigía el edificio de la facultad de Derecho, grande y blanco, aunque algo envejecido. Más allá y dispersos por el terreno había otros diversos edificios. Haruhi y Takako se apresuraron hacia la entrada, pasando primero por un extenso parque que había al lado.

-¿Nos dejarán entrar si llegamos tarde?-se preguntó Haruhi, dubitativa. No conocía el sistema de la universidad aún.

-Tranquila, que podremos entrar-le tranquilizó Takako. Ella estaba en la misma clase que Haruhi, aunque ya estaba familiarizada con todo aquello-. En la universidad sales y entras como y cuando te de la gana, así que no hay por qué preocuparse. Eso sí, vamos a tener que esforzarnos para ponernos al día...

-Eso es lo que me temo...-suspiró ella,mirando hacia el frente.

Aún tenía aquellos extraños sueños en la mente, y se estaba preguntando cómo les estaría yendo a los antiguos miembros del Host Club. Haruhi ya tenía cubierta su deuda que había tenido cuando había entrado al club, pero aun así se había quedado allí por gusto, y es que tenía que reconocer que nunca se había divertido tanto con nadie. Takashi Morinozuka y Mitsukuni Haninozuka, los miembros más antiguos del club, se habían graduado los primeros y se habían marchado de Ouran, pero de vez en cuando iban a hacerles una visita. Después, fueron Tamaki Suoh y Kyouya Ohtori quienes se graduaron, por lo que el Host Club se disolvió tras su marcha, puesto que eran los principales dirigentes del club. Finalmente, ella, Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin fueron los últimos en graduarse. Luego de la disolución del Host Club, apenas se veían, aunque tenía entendido que Tamaki había puesto a alguien a hacer de espía y de guardaespaldas de Haruhi por si los gemelos Hitachiin hacían algo "indebido" con ella en su ausencia. En definitiva, hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía a todos, incluido a los revoltosos gemelos, a los que había perdido de vista tras graduarse.

_¿Dónde estarán ahora...?_

-¡Haru-chan¡Haru-chaaan!- una vocecita aguda llamaba a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se giró sorprendida. Sólo una persona le llamaba así... y esa persona era...

Un chico rubio, de grandes ojos marrones y baja estatura iba corriendo a su encuentro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En efecto, era Mitsukuni Haninozuka, alias Honey. Había dado el estirón desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero aún así seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto aniñado de siempre.

-¡Qué niño más mono!-Takako sonrió enternecida-. ¿Le conoces?

-¡Honey-senpai!-alcanzó a decir Haruhi, cogida por sorpresa, mientras el aludido saltaba a sus brazos y la estrujaba en un abrazo.

-¡Haru-chan¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía!-exclamó feliz, aún colgado de ella. Takako no pudo por menos que quedarse helada de la impresión. _Ese... ese niño... ¿es el senpai de Haruhi! Y aun así tienen mucha confianza..._

-Sí, es verdad-admitió Haruhi, ya repuesta, separándose de él y sonriendo-. Has crecido mucho, Honey-senpai...

-¿Verdad?- Honey se puso erguido, y sonrió dulcemente. Las características florecillas de él volvieron a hacer aparición-. ¡Tú también¡Me alegra mucho verte!

_Oh, dios mío... qué mono es..._Takako sonrió,volviendo a quedar encandilada con la visión del chico. _Parece mentira que sea un senpai..._

-No has cambiado nada...-Haruhi rió suavemente. Ni ella ni Takako se dieron cuenta de que dos figuras más se acercaron a su espalda.

-¡Ha-ru-hi!-exclamaron dos voces al unísono, y dos brazos tomaron cada uno un brazo de la desprevenida Haruhi. También reconocía aquellas voces... miró a un lado y a otro, y tal como esperaba, vio a dos chicos altos, pelirrojos e idénticos, si no fuera porque cada uno iba peinado de una forma distinta aunque parecida y con diferentes ropas cada uno. Ambos exhibían la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tanto les caracterizaba. Sin duda alguna, eran Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin.

-¿Vosotros también?-Miró a uno y luego a otro, alzando las cejas.

-¡Claro que sí! No podíamos faltar-dijo uno, con una voz algo más aguda, guiñándole un ojo. Haruhi enseguida pudo reconocer que se trataba de Kaoru.

-¿Nos has echado de menos, Haruhi?-dijo el otro, con la voz un poco más grave, guiñando el ojo también. Aquél era Hikaru.

-Por lo que se ve, vosotros a mí sí...-no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro que te hemos echado de menos.-dijo otra voz, al lado de Takako. Ésta se giró para ver a un joven alto y atractivo, moreno y con gafas, que revisaba distraidamente un cuadernillo de cuentas-. Desde que ya no estás con nosotros, nuestros ingresos se han visto reducidos considerablemente.

-¡Kyouya!-exclamó Haruhi. Desde luego, no podía ser otra persona..._Qué morro tiene, ellos disolvieron el Host Club y me sigue achacando a mí la falta de ingresos..._-Tú también estás aquí...

-Sí, eso parece-contestó él impertérrito, subiéndose las gafas como si nada. Takako observaba a los cuatro chicos que habían aparecido allí de repente con la misma expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que tenía Haruhi en el rostro, sin entender nada. Sin embargo, Haruhi empezaba a intuir algo de su visita... algo que no podía ser casual.

-Qué casualidad¿no, Haru-chan?-Honey seguía sonriendo inocentemente, algo que a Haruhi le confirmó sus presentimientos-. Que después de tanto tiempo nos hayamos encontrado todos...

-Sí.-una voz muy grave y seca se dejó oír, al lado de Honey. Haruhi vio, como se temía, que había aparecido otro miembro del Host Club, Takashi Morinozuka, muy alto, de rostro casi siempre inexpresivo y cabello oscuro y muy corto. Honey le ofreció una enorme sonrisa en cuanto llegó.

-Mori-senpai...-balbució-. Un momento... ésto no será...

-¡Hay que celebrar ésto!-exclamó Hikaru,interrumpiendo a Haruhi. Al igual que su hermano, no había soltado todavía a la pobre chica.

-¡Sí, una cosa como ésta no ocurre todos los días!-corroboró Kaoru, con una identica expresión a la de su hermano.

-¡Vamos, Haruhi!-exclamaron por fin a la vez, haciendo amago de arrastrarla con ellos. Ninguno de los otros tres pareció poner alguna objeción. Takako había quedado fuera del grupo que se había hecho, y no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría, pasmada.

-¡E-esperad un momento!-exclamó ella, airada-. ¡No puedo irme con vosotros¡Llego tarde a clase, y es mi primer día!

Y entonces...

Una última voz masculina se pudo oír en el lugar, tras de ellos. También demasiado conocida.

-¡Vosotros dos¡Dejad en paz a Haruhi¡La vais a marear!

Un joven rubio, alto y tan bien vestido como los demás llegó corriendo hacia ellos, arrancando a Haruhi de las manos de los gemelos Hitachiin y tomándola gentilmente de los hombros, de forma protectora. Haruhi, sabiendo muy bien quién era el que había llegado, se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Tamaki Suou.

-¡Haruhi!- el chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, complacido, y la abrazó-. ¡Mi pequeña! Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Me lo temía...-Haruhi tenía cara de circunstancias, lo cual era previsible a aquellas alturas. Allí estaban todos, observándola. El Host Club al completo.

-No parece que te alegres mucho de vernos, Haruhi...-Kyouya apartó la vista un momento de su cuadernillo y le dirigió una sonrisita a ella también-. Podrías mostrar quizás un poco más de entusiasmo, ya que a algunos no nos has visto desde hace años...

-¿Cómo queréis que esté cuando os presentais todos de golpe así de repente?-replicó ella-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis todos aquí? Esta es una universidad para gente corriente, sabeis...

-¡Lo sabemos!-exclamaron a la vez Hikaru y Kaoru-. Pero no estudiamos aquí... estudiamos ahí.-ambos señalaron hacia la dirección opuesta del parque. Allí se podía ver un edificio mucho más grande y elegante.

-No puede ser...-balbució Takako por lo bajo, que había permanecido callada y apartada de lo que ocurría hasta entonces-. ¿Aquella universidad privada¿La universidad Ouran?

-¡En efecto!-exclamó Tamaki, soltando a Haruhi y señalando también hacia allí, con los aspavientos teatrales tan característicos de él. Si bien aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Takako y seguia dirigiéndose hacia Haruhi-. Mi padre arregló todo para que pudiésemos matricularnos todos allí- explicó, orgulloso. A Haruhi no le extrañaba; el padre de Tamaki era el superintendente del instituto y, por extensión, debía controlar también la gestión de aquella universidad, ya que llevaba el mismo nombre que el instituto-. Y además¡la felicidad fue aún mayor cuando supimos que ingresarías en la universidad de al lado! Por supuesto, hubiese sido mejor que te hubieses matriculado en la nuestra también, pero...

-¿Y cómo lo supisteis?-interrumpió Haruhi, alzando una ceja con suspicacia.

-Olvidas que sigo manteniendome en contacto con tu padre-dijo Kyouya. Un brillito se reflejó en sus gafas.- Me lo contó todo.

_Maldición... _Una gota de sudor enorme se formó en la sien de Haruhi. Era de esperarse. El padre de Haruhi y Kyouya siempre habían mantenido muy buena relación desde que había ingresado en el instituto.

-Y además, sabíamos que era tu primer día-añadió Honey, aun sonriendo ampliamente-¡así que decidimos venir todos a saludarte!-Mori asintió con la cabeza, subrayando las palabras de su primo.

-Pero no hacía falta que vinieseis a esperarme a primera hora...-dijo Haruhi, aún entre incómoda y avergonzada.

-¡Hay mucho que contarnos!-dijo Tamaki, tomandola de las manos. Se le veía especialmente entusiasta aquél dia, o quizás era la impresión de ella por no haberle visto en un año-. Has crecido... ¡y te has dejado largo el pelo!-los ojos le brillaban de felicidad, y le asomaban unas lagrimitas además-. ¡Y te vistes de forma más femenina¡Por fiiiiin¡Papá es feliz!-le soltó de una mano y alzó un puño al cielo, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Tú sin embargo no has cambiado nada, senpai...-observó Haruhi, alzando una ceja-. Sigues aún con eso...-le costaba creer todavía que hubiese tenido aquél sueño con él... al acordarse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-El señor es así-dijo Kaoru, con media sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros-. No puede evitarlo.

-Pero los demás tampoco es que hayais cambiado demasiado...-dijo ella, observando al resto.

-Todo sigue igual que siempre, según parece...-corroboró Kyouya. A pesar de que mantenía la actitud impasible de siempre, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro aún.

-Esto...-Takako intervino nuevamente, con una gota de sudor-. Siento interrumpir, pero Haruhi y yo ibamos a ir a clase...

Los seis chicos se giraron hacia ella, por fin, para prestarle atención.

-¿Y esta bella damisela quién es?- Tamaki soltó a Haruhi y se acercó a ella, esbozando una sonrisa seductora. Haruhi hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella sonrisa-. ¿Alguna amiga de Haruhi, quizás?

-So-soy su compañera de piso... y también compañera de clase...-balbució Takako, enrojeciendo notoriamente. El chico era muy guapo, para qué negarlo-. Me llamo Takako Inoue...

-¡Estupendo! Los amigos de Haruhi son amigos nuestros, y más aún si son lindas doncellas como tú-el rubio tomó la mano de ella elegantemente como para besarla, lo que provocó que Takako enrojeciese aún más. Detrás de él, Haruhi ponía los ojos en blanco. El Príncipe Azul volvía a la carga, después de todo-. Espero que sepas perdonarnos la grosería de no habernos presentado...

-Claro... cómo no...-la aludida esbozó una sonrisita tonta. Detrás de él, los gemelos se acercaron.

-¡Somos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin!-exclamaron al unísono-. ¡Mucho gusto, amiga de Haruhi!

-Me llamo Takako Inoue...-repitió Takako, algo incomoda, pero esbozando una sonrisa amable-. Encantada...

-Yo soy Kyouya Ohtori-Kyouya se acercó también a ella, si bien aún mantenía abierto el cuadernillo, la observaba de reojo,e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia ella como saludo-. Es un placer.

-¡Yo soy Mitsukuni Haninozuka!-exclamó Honey, a otro lado de ella, esbozando su sonrisa de 'soy mono, abrazame'-. Pero puedes llamarme Honey. ¡Y aquél es Takashi Morinozuka!-señaló a Mori, que se mantenía a un lado de ella. Éste se limitó a saludarla con un breve 'Hola' y otra inclinación de cabeza.

-Y yo-dijo Tamaki, llevándose una mano al pecho-, soy Tamaki Suoh.-Sacó una rosa roja de no se sabía donde y se la tendió a Takako-. Encantado de conocerte, Inoue-san.

-Encantada de conoceros a todos-dijo Takako sonriente, aceptando la rosa de Tamaki y oliéndola-.Haruhi tiene mucha suerte...

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Takako-chan?-la aludida también se acercó, esbozando una ligera mueca. Takako la miró... y de repente cayó en la cuenta.

-Un momento...-se giró hacia Tamaki-. ¿Has dicho que te llamas Tamaki Suoh?

-Así me llamo, en efecto...-éste sonreía resplandeciente.

-Entonces... Haruhi...-Takako se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa pícara.-Este Tamaki no será el de tu sueño...

-¡SHH!-Haruhi se apresuró a taparle la boca a la chica, muy avergonzada-. ¡Calla!

-Oh... Haruhi... ¿ha soñado conmigo?-el rubio parpadeó, sorprendido, enrojeciendo un poco. Mentalmente, el chico estaba saltando de felicidad al imaginarse qué clase de sueño podía haber tenido ella con él. Se acercó rapidamente a Haruhi y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola hacia él-. Y dime, Haruhi¿qué clase de sueño fue?

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que decirte qué clase de sueño fue?-ésta enrojeció en respuesta, abochornada.

-Uh-uh...-corearon los gemelos al unísono.

-No me digas que Haruhi ha tenido un sueño indecente...-susurró Kyouya, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en el cuadernillo. Tanto Tamaki como Haruhi enrojecieron aún más.

-¡N-No es eso!-exclamó Haruhi, que ya no sabía donde meterse-. ¡Os equivocáis¡No es eso en absoluto!

-Haruhi...-Tamaki carraspeó y volvió a mirarla. Aún seguía enrojecido, pero trataba de guardar la compostura-. Bueno... no pasa nada si es que has tenido un sueño así... quiero decir... es un... sueño solo, y... -_Y si ha soñado conmigo es... es... ¡simplemente maravilloso! _El chico lloraba mentalmente de felicidad..._¡Si ha soñado conmigo, es que aun piensa en mi! Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos...¡oh, Haruhiiii! _

-No es lo que tú te crees, senpai...-Haruhi desvió la vista incómoda unos instantes.

-Uuuuh... Nuestro señor quiere tener sueños indecentes con Haruhi...-musitaron Hikaru y Kaoru a la vez, a ambos lados de la pareja-. Qué pervertido...- Tamaki se puso rojo completamente en respuesta y se giró hacia ellos.

-¡Os equivocáis¡Claro que no!-exclamó. Ahora el que estaba abochornado era él.-¿Cómo os atrevéis a insinuar tal cosa?

Takako observaba la situación de lejos, aguantándose la risa.

-Bueno, suficiente por hoy-Haruhi se soltó de Tamaki y tomó a Takako del brazo, cortante-. Nosotras nos tenemos que ir; al menos, tendremos que llegar a la siguiente clase... Nos vemos luego, chicos...-Y sin más preámbulos la arrastró consigo, despidiéndose rapidamente de ellos y yendo hacia la universidad.

-¡Haruhi!-exclamó Tamaki, viendo impotente cómo su niña se alejaba de él. Takako se despidió de ellos también en la lejanía, riendo, hasta que tan sólo fueron siluetas lejanas-. Y ahora que hago... un año sin vernos y ahora seguro que ha pensado mal de mí... -se giró a los gemelos, que estaban sonrientes, y a Kyouya-. ¡Por vuestra culpa!

-Siento llevarte la contraria, mi señor-intervino Hikaru, burlón-, pero quizás tu también hayas contribuido mucho al malentendido...

-Cierto... quizás también tienes tú culpa de que Haruhi haya huido...-agregó Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mirad lo que habéis hecho...-Kyouya miró hacia Tamaki, que se había alejado hacia un rincón del parque, de cara a un arbol y rodeado de un aura negativa-. Ha vuelto a aislarse otra vez.

-Y a nosotros qué...-los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, mientras Honey, ajeno al tema, jugaba con el impasible Mori, risueño.

* * *

-Será posible...-Haruhi le echó a Takako una mirada de reproche, al tiempo que entraban en la facultad. Takako reía tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas-. Podías haberte callado eso, mujer... ha sido muy embarazoso... 

-¿Qué dices¡Ha sido muy divertido!-Takako se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, calmándose al fin-. Tu reacción y la de ese chico... ¡qué monos estábais los dos! Ay, que bueno...

-Oye, que es mi senpai...-Haruhi frunció el ceño.

-Pues para ser tu senpai, teneis mucha confianza entre vosotros...-Takako le dirigió una sonrisa pícara-. La verdad, es que todos se toman muchas confianzas contigo para ser de clases superiores... pero, tienes mucha suerte, Haruhi. Todos parecen muy simpaticos... ¡aún e incluso siendo de clase alta! Y yo que pensaba que los ricachones sólo se limitaban a mirar por encima del hombro...

-¿Cómo sabías que son ricos?-quiso saber ella.

-Es muy sencillo. Nadie que fuera a la universidad Ouran podría ser de economía normal... allí va la creme de la creme de la alta sociedad. Al igual que al Instituto del mismo nombre... es muy difícil para un ciudadano de a pie acceder ahí.

-Pues yo estuve estudiando ahí... me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar allí por mis notas.

-Claro, es obvio, por la familiaridad con la que te tratan-dijo Takako, sonriendo-. Por eso digo que tienes mucha suerte. ¡Además, son todos muy guapos!-añadió, con los ojos brillantes-. Y a ése Tamaki creo que le gustas..

-No digas tonterías... a Tamaki le gustan todas.-Haruhi hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia-. Con todas es igual de galante y de pesado...y además, sigue siendo un crío, aunque tenga ya 20 años.. hazme caso, que yo le conozco mejor que tú.

-Les tratará a todas igual, pero estoy segura de que tú eres especial para él...-Takako amplió su sonrisa, tendiéndole a ella la rosa que Tamaki le había dado-. ¿Has visto cómo te mira? Y cómo actuó cuando supo lo de tu sueño...

-Cualquiera hubiese reaccionado igual...-Haruhi se sonrojó de verguenza-. Bueno, vale. Quizás igual no, pero...

-Insisto, tú le gustas...

-Déjalo, anda... es aquí la clase¿no?-cambiando bruscamente de tema, Haruhi se metió por fin en el aula, buscando un asiento libre entre los alumnos bulliciosos. Takako la siguió con una sonrisa, viendo como su compañera veía la rosa y se la prendía en el bolsillo del vestido antes de sentarse en un sitio vacío. Quizás no fuese tan desencaminada respecto al sentimiento que intuía en aquellos dos, pero... tendría que averiguarlo por sí misma.

Mientras, Haruhi, ajena a los pensamientos de Takako, echó un vistazo por la ventana al cielo azul sin nubes, y sonrió. _Mamá... estés donde estés, espero que me estes mirando... Por fin voy a cumplir lo prometido. _

* * *

Espero que os guste un poco, al menos... he metido un personaje original, pero será como medida de soporte para los que ya están preestablecidos. A propósito, no sé cómo será el sistema de las universidades en Japón, al menos las públicas, así que me he basado en mi experiencia personal. Siento si no es así. Es ficción, de todas maneras... 

Y bueno... acepto críticas constructivas, así que sentíos libres de corregir algun aspecto que os parezca raro o algo que vosotros pondríais pero yo no he puesto, etc.

Mata ne!


	2. El misterio de la antigua Casa de Te

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Koukou Host Club no es mío (ya me gustaría...). Tanto los personajes principales, la ambientación y demás pertenecen a Bisco Hatori y al estudio BONES.

**Tras la puerta... **

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Segundo capítulo: El Misterio de la antigua Casa de Té.**

Por fin acabaron las clases del primer día, y tanto Haruhi como Takako pudieron tomarse su primer descanso. Ambas muchachas decidieron tomar algo y dar un paseo por el campus antes de marcharse a su apartamento de nuevo.

-Y bien, Haruhi¿qué tal te ha parecido la universidad?-preguntó Takako, dando un sorbo al café que previamente había obtenido en una máquina del edificio de la facultad.

-Está bien... es un ritmo muy distinto al del instituto-opinó ella-. Me gusta porque van a exigirnos que demos lo mejor de nosotros, pero parece que se perfila un poco complicado... voy a tener que estudiar desde el primer día...

-¡No te preocupes!-dijo su compañera alegremente-. No hemos hecho mucho el primer día, así que tómatelo con calma. Luego podrás estudiar y estudiar hasta que te duelan los codos y la vista... pero ahora dedícate a relajarte. Tampoco es bueno pensar sólo en el trabajo y el estudio...

-Sí, pero tampoco lo es pensar tan solo en ocio y juegos-replicó Haruhi-. En mi época de instituto no estudiaba todo lo que quería... así que, ahora que estoy en la universidad, debo tomarmelo en serio desde el principio.

-¿No estudiabas todo lo que querías?.¿Y por qué? Si estuviste en la academia Ouran, debías tener un buen nivel de notas para poder estudiar allí...

-No he tenido muchos problemas para pasar de curso, y si accedí allí es porque me dieron una beca por mis notas. Pero... el ocio ocupaba gran parte de mi tiempo. Así que, siempre tenía que pegarme la paliza de estudiar los últimos días antes del examen...-Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco. Pensandolo bien, había sido un milagro que el hecho de pertenecer al Host Club no hubiese repercutido negativamente en su nivel académico.- Estaba en un club, con éstos chicos, los que has visto antes... y ello apenas me dejaba tiempo para estudiar.

-¿En serio?. ¡Eso es estupendo! Por eso tenéis una relación tan cercana... ¿Y de qué era el club?

-Pues verás...-Haruhi se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. El Host Club se encargaba de entretener y de hacer felices a las chicas, y no sabía como explicar eso de forma que no le pareciese extraño a Takako... puesto que ella misma era una chica. Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, sintió que alguien chocó con ella y cayó de espaldas al suelo.-¡Ay!

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Takako, yendo a ayudar a su amiga-. ¿Estás bien, Haruhi?

-Yo estoy bien...pero deberías preguntarle a ella-señaló con la cabeza a quien se había chocado con ellas. También se había caído al suelo con el impacto, y había tirado todos sus libros. Era una chica de su edad, pelirroja y con el pelo más bien corto en media melena.

-¡Ay!.¡Cuánto lo siento!-Su forma de hablar y su aspecto les indicaron a las chicas que ella era, probablemente, extranjera-. No me fijaba por dónde iba...

-Tranquila-Haruhi trató de calmarla, enderezándose y ayudándola a recoger-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?-la desconocida se volvió a verla. Entonces no le quedó lugar a dudas; aquella chica era una _gaijin_(Trad: Extranjera). Nadie en Japón tenía los ojos verdes-. Sí, sí; estoy bien. Lo siento mucho...

-Está bien, siempre y cuando te fijes más la próxima vez... una siempre tiene que mirar por donde va...-comentó Takako, observándola. Entre ella y Haruhi consiguieron ordenar todos los libros, y la chica se levantó; tenía esbozada una sonrisas de disculpas.

-Sí, lo haré...Lo siento-respondió, disculpándose una vez más-. Perdonad, pero me preguntaba si sabíais cómo se va hacia la estación de Metro más cercana... es que soy nueva por aquí y...

-Ah¿vas al metro?-interrumpió Takako, esbozando una sonrisa más amistosa-. ¡Nosotras vamos hacia allí! Nuestro apartamento está al lado de la estación... ¡te acompañamos!-Haruhi la observó con una gota resbalándole por la sien. _Hay que ver qué voluble es esta chica..._

-¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias...-la _gaijin_ sonrió, algo más aliviada-. Estoy muy perdida por aquí...

-¿De dónde eres?-preguntó Takako, otra vez interrumpiéndola.

-¿Eh?

-Te he preguntado que de donde eres, de qué país vienes-aclaró Takako, ante la expresión confundida de la pelirroja. Haruhi se levantó, cargando con parte de los libros de la chica y cara de circunstancias-. Eres extranjera¿verdad?

-Bueno... pues sí...-admitió ella, algo tímida-. Soy francesa.

-De Francia¿eh? Pues para ser extranjera¡hablas bastante bien japonés!

-Hago lo que puedo...-soltó una pequeña risa, nerviosa.

-Takako, deja respirar a la pobre chica...-Haruhi intervino por fin, situándose al lado de la chica nueva y empezando a andar-. Acaba de llegar y no paras de hacerle preguntas.

-Pero es que tengo curiosidad...-se defendió Takako-. Es normal¿no?-.Haruhi simplemente suspiró, dejando la pregunta retórica de su amiga sin contestar.

-Me llamo Anaïs LeBlanc-explicó la extranjera, algo más confiada en sí misma-. Estoy estudiando Periodismo por una beca aquí... y de paso aprendo todo el japonés que puedo-. esbozó una sonrisa-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer Japón, es una de las razones por las que estoy estudiando aquí...

-Encantada, Anaïs-san-Takako le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa-. Yo soy Takako Inoue, y mi amiga es Haruhi Fujioka-señaló a Haruhi,quien hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo-. Bienvenida.

-Mucho gusto-añadió Haruhi, con la ceja alzada. _Bien educada que es cuando quiere...aunque no deje de interrumpirla_-. ¿Te gusta Japón, Anaïs-san?

-Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, sí-Anaïs sonreía también-. Tokio es enorme... así que no me aburriré. Ayer mismo llegué; tengo mucho que ver...

-¡No tengas prisa!-como no, Takako volvió a interrumpirla, pasando un brazo por el hombro de la desprevenida pelirroja, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida-. Ya te llevaremos a los sitios para que no pierdas detalle... Y si quieres, también trataremos de llevarte fuera de Tokio... por ejemplo, a Osaka. Yo soy de Osaka, sabes...y es un buen sitio. Te va a encantar...

_Se nota que es de Osaka..._Con cierta incomodidad, Haruhi miraba de reojo cómo Takako parloteaba con la extranjera, mientras que ella trataba de seguir su conversación lo mejor posible, cohibida. Al menos, Takako se había olvidado del asunto del club con su llegada, y por su parte no volvería a sacar el tema. Se limitó a escuchar a ambas chicas en silencio, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las tres salieron del campus de la universidad y pasaron por delante del parque en el que se habían encontrado antes a los miembros del Host Club.

-¿Sabéis? Hay una leyenda en torno a éste sitio...-comentó Takako, volviéndose a mirar un momento hacia Haruhi-. No te lo conté antes, porque no me dio tiempo con la aparición de tus amigos... pero es muy famosa por aquí.

-¿Y de que se trata?-preguntó ésta.

-Se cuenta que hubo aquí, en el interior del parque, hace mucho tiempo, una casa de té muy famosa. Éste lugar era aún más frondoso, y por tanto, la casa de té era de las más concurridas de la ciudad. Pero fueron edificando alrededor, y pronto, aquél recinto dejó de ser concurrido. Poco a poco, perdieron clientela, y tuvieron que cerrar. Desde entonces hasta ahora...-la voz de Takako adoptó un tono tétrico- Nadie ha vuelto a entrar allí desde entonces, ni a usar el sitio. Se cree que el dueño de la casa de té murió allí... y ahora su fantasma vaga por el recinto abandonado...

Haruhi alzó una ceja.

-¿Y eso es todo?-dijo, incrédula-. Suena a peli barata de terror...

-Oye, que no me lo he inventado yo... es lo que cuentan...

-¿Fantasmas?-Anaïs echó una mirada hacia el interior del parque, temerosa-. Qué miedo...

-¡Nah, no te preocupes!-exclamó Takako, despreocupada-. Ya dije que son leyendas. No sabemos cuánto hay de cierto o no en ellas...

-Takako, si hablas tan rápido, no te va a entender-Haruhi miró de reojo a la extranjera, que tenía cara de no entender nada de lo que se le estaba diciendo.

-No te preocupes, Haruhi-san...-dijo ésta, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias-. He dado clases intensivas antes de venir aquí... al menos, mejor que antes se me da.

-¿No queréis saber si lo que dicen sobre la casa de té es verdad?-Takako volvió a la carga, erre que erre con su tema.

-Paso.-fue la fría respuesta de Haruhi, que dejó completamente helada a la morena de pelo largo.

-¡Pero Haruhi!.¿No te ha entrado curiosidad de averiguarlo...?-miró suplicante a la chica-. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-La verdad, ahora mismo tengo mejores cosas en mi vida que ir a comprobar si hay fantasmas en una casa de té antigua...-replicó Haruhi, con cierta desgana-. Y Anaïs no parece estar muy por la labor...

-¡No hables por ella!-Takako se giró rápidamente hacia la pelirroja, y le puso ojos suplicantes a ella también-. ¿Verdad que tú tienes curiosidad, Anaïs-san?.¿Ne?.¿Neeee?-Ante tal acto, Haruhi se llevó una mano a la frente,poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... eh... no sé...-balbució la aludida, bastante indecisa y algo intimidada por Takako. Haruhi no se lo reprochaba.

-¡Vamos!.¡Que parece que tengais hielo en las venas!

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ve tu sola-le dijo Haruhi, encogiendose de hombros-. Total, está ahí cerca.

-Pero... es que...-Takako bajó la vista, juntando los dedos índice cohibida. Se hizo una pausa entre las chicas.

-¿Es que, qué?

-Es que...-Alzó la vista, con ojos brillosos y grandes. Le recordaban a cierto gesto de cierto rubio...-. Me da miedo entrar sola...

_Acabáramos..._Haruhi miró de reojo a su amiga, con una gota enorme de sudor en la sien, sin podérselo creer. Mientras tanto, Anaïs observaba a una y a otra, tratando de captar lo más posible de lo que estuviesen diciendo. Después de otro silencio cuya tensión casi se podía palpar en el aire, la primera suspiró.

-Muy bien. Nos acercaremos por allí... pero será mañana despues de clases. No podemos seguir entreteniendo aquí a Anaïs-san...

-¡Haruhi-chan!-exclamó Takako, abrazándose al cuello de su amiga jubilosa-. ¡Eres la mejor!.¡Gracias!

-Oye... que tampoco es para tanto... ¡y sueltame que me voy a caer...!

-Eh, chicas... -Anaïs esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa a causa de la escenita que Takako estaba montando-. Voy a llegar tarde...

-Sí, ahora vamos, Anaïs-san-Haruhi obligó a Takako a bajarse de encima suya, para volver a reanudar la marcha junto con la extranjera. Mientras caminaban hacia el metro, miró de reojo hacia el parque. Lo cierto es que no se preguntaba si habría fantasmas en su interior o no... sino qué era lo que había allí exactamente para que la morena de pelo largo pusiese tanto empeño en que ambas fueran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya terminadas las clases, las tres chicas habían quedado en el parque, en el extremo que estaba frente a su universidad. Anaïs había llegado la primera. Observaba con aire ausente el edificio que se vislumbraba al otro extremo del parque, el de la Universidad Ouran. Lo que estuviese pensando en ese momento era un misterio. Poco después, llegaron Haruhi y Takako, ésta visiblemente nerviosa. 

-¿Estáis listas?-preguntó, retorciéndose las manos.

-Si no hay más remedio...-Haruhi se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, vemos lo que hay por ahí y nos vamos.

-Anaïs-san, tú no tengas miedo...no nos separaremos ni un momento de ti, para que así estés tranquila-Takako le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la extranjera-. ¿De acuerdo? Pues, si estais de acuerdo... ¡vamos allá!

_La que nos espera..._ Pensó Haruhi, siguiendo a las dos chicas. Takako tenía bien agarrada a Anaïs del brazo, cosa que a la pelirroja le ponía más nerviosa que tranquilizarle. La actitud de 'aventuremonos hacia lo desconocido y tenebroso' de la más mayor no mejoraba las cosas.

Por fin, después de mucho andar (Haruhi nunca se imaginó que un parque pudiese ser tan grande como aquél), llegaron al punto en cuestión. Ante ellas se erigía una casa al más tradicional estilo japonés, con sus paneles de papel de arroz y su tatami. Pero la verdad es que el aspecto que presentaba no se podía decir que fuese precisamente... aterrador. De hecho, parecía más bien invitar a entrar que a ahuyentar a la gente.

-Y ésto... ¿es una casa de té abandonada y cochambrosa por los años?-Haruhi alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¡Antes no estaba así!-aseguró Takako, quien estaba bastante asombrada-. Alguien tiene que haberla renovado en este tiempo... ¿pero quién? Se necesita mucho dinero y tiempo... además de ganas...

-¿Y si fue el... fantasma?-sugirió Anaïs, con cierto temor.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre las tres.

-Tonterías...-Haruhi lo descartó inmediatamente, si bien estaba empezando a sentirse algo inquieta-. Aunque... quien sabe... puede que sea una trampa. Puede que lo hayan puesto así para que se pueda caer en la maldición del fantasma más facilmente...-optó por divagar, bromeando un poco.

-¡Vosotras dos!-Takako estaba al borde de la desesperación-. ¡Dejad eso ya, que parece que lo hagais a posta!- respiró hondo varias veces-. Muy bien... solo hay una forma de descubrir el misterio. Vamos a entrar...

-¿Es necesario?

-¡No hay otra forma! Vosotras primero...

_Mira, la que dijo que iba a proteger a Anaïs-san..._ Haruhi meneó la cabeza, al tiempo que se aproximaba hacia el recinto, resignada. Anaïs se pegó a ella como una lapa, bastante tensa, y Takako las siguió.

-¡Mirad ahí!-señaló Anaïs. Habían... zapatos en la entrada. Varios pares, además-. ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

-Alguien más ha decidido venir aparte de nosotras, está claro...-Haruhi se estaba empezando a temer que todo aquello fuese una historia fantasiosa de Takako-. Mirad, hacemos una cosa. Preguntamos por si se puede entrar, y si vemos que no hay nadie, nos marchamos-añadió, ante las protestas de la morena de pelo largo.

Sin más preámbulos, se adelantó hacia la puerta...alargó la mano hacia la puerta corredera... y la apartó un poco. -Ojama shimasu... (Trad: expresión que se dice al entrar en casa ajena, en japonés; más o menos, significa "con permiso).

Y tras la puerta...

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Bueno, creo que algunos me vais a matar por esto xD!!!! pero así os dejo con la intriga para la siguiente...además de que se pueden intuir un poco por donde van los tiros. Me ha costado muchisimo escribir este capítulo, en serio... tan pronto se me ocurría una idea como después la descartaba y pensaba en otra... al final lo he dejado así, a mi parecer un poco cogido de los pelos, pero al menos espero que tenga tanto exito como el primero. 

No me esperaba tantos reviews para el primer capítulo... ¡me habeis hecho muy feliz! Y es que normalmente mis fics no tienen tanto exito... os agradezco de todo corazón que os hayais parado a leer esta historia, y me encanta que os haya gustado tanto. Espero estar a las alturas de las expectativas y no defraudaros...

No creí que hubiese tanta polemica con los ojos de Tamaki... XD! Yo siempre creí que eran azules, pero es cierto que tienen un deje violeta... bien, hare lo siguiente: a partir de ahora, cuando tenga que referirme a los ojos de Tamaki (que lo haré muy a menudo en este fic... ) lo haré diciendo que son de un azul lavanda. Así, ni para mí, ni para vosotras. Termino medio. XDDDD

En esta ocasión, los Hosts no han aparecido :P presencialmente al menos no... pero no os apureis, ya os hartaréis de verlos... he tenido que meter otro personaje original, que esta sí que va a estar un pelín mas involucrada... en el proximo capítulo sabréis por qué. En cuanto a la sugerencia de la ultima que me dejó review, Hime-Klaus, la agradezco mucho, y sí que tendré en cuenta un poco los sentimientos de Hikaru hacia Haruhi... y meteré algún personaje de Ouran más en la trama. A Renge no creo que la meta, porque me cae bastante gordo...:s

En fin, que espero seguir manteniendo ese interes tan bueno que ha despertado éste fic en vosotros... tened paciencia conmigo, porque a partir de ahora tendré muchos parones, pero os prometo que acabaré esta historia, cueste lo que cueste... de hecho, ya escribí el desenlace, en uno de los intentos de éste capítulo... pero esta bien guardado. Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias!


	3. El Host Club contraataca

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Koukou Host Club, una vez más, pertenece a Bisco Hatori y al estudio BONES; los personajes, la ambientación, etc, etc. Y todo lo que ello conlleva. (Por si me dejo algo)

**Tras la puerta... **

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Tercer capítulo: El Host Club contraataca.**

La puerta corredera se abrió con lentitud, pero con firmeza, guiada por la mano de Haruhi. Tras ella, aguardaban Takako y Anaïs, nerviosas e inquietas por aquello que podrían encontrarse dentro de la antigua casa de té, y agolpándose para ver por encima del hombro de su compañera. El momento de descubrir la verdad que encerraba aquella estancia había llegado.

Y tras la puerta...

Una avalancha de pétalos de rosa y un cuarto pequeño de estar alumbrado con lámparas de papel y decorado de forma tradicional les dieron la bienvenida. En su interior, aguardaban unas siluetas, que se dieron la vuelta en cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse y revelaron a seis apuestos muchachos trajeados, que les ofrecían una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas.-dijeron al unísono.

Una suave brisa golpeó en los rostros de las tres chicas, cuya expresión no podía definirse muy bien, estando entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Haruhi especialmente, que había empezado a quitarse los zapatos para entrar, casi dio un traspié para caer de espaldas al suelo... No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Vo... vo... vosotros...-balbució, con un tic nervioso en la ceja. Los Hosts, por su parte, le devolvieron la mirada, con perplejidad.

-¡Haruhi! Bienvenida de nuevo... ¿Qué ocurre?-Tamaki, impecablemente vestido con un traje blanco y corbata roja, fue el primero en hablar una vez más, acercándose con su sonrisa de siempre-. Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma...

_Ja, ja, ja. _Haruhi miró de reojo a Takako, esbozando una mueca irónica. Ésta sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, con una sonrisita de circunstancias.

-Se puede saber... qué significa esto, senpai...-aún recuperándose de la impresión, por fin pudo acertar a descalzarse apropiadamente, y fijó la mirada incrédula en el rubio en busca de una explicación coherente. Claro, si es que la había...

-¿Te refieres a ésto...?-con un aspaviento de su mano, Tamaki abarcó todo el lugar-. No es muy difícil de suponer... ésto, querida mía, e indudablemente, es la vuelta... ¡del Host Club!-exclamó,dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, ya con ambas manos extendidas-. ¡En toda su gloria y plena floración!

_Qué demonios..._Haruhi se quedó en la misma expresión, con la ceja arqueada en incredulidad, mientras que Takako abría mucho los ojos, y Anaïs quedaba mirando fijamente la estancia y a Tamaki.

-¿Un Club de Hosts?-exclamó-. ¡No sabía que organizaseis una cosa así! Nunca he estado en ninguno... ¿éste es el club del que hablabas, Haruhi?

-Bueno, ehm...-empezó ella,pero Kyouya, con traje negro y corbata lila, le interrumpió.

-Así es. Tenemos éste club efectivo desde los tiempos de instituto... pero con la graduación de sus miembros desapareció. Ahora, hemos vuelto a reunirnos, y éste resultó ser el lugar más indicado para ello...

-Vaya... qué interesante...-Takako se giró hacia su amiga-. ¿Y qué hacías tu allí, Haruhi?. ¿Los promocionabas?. ¿Los gestionabas?. ¿O quizás... hacías las veces de modelo para ellos?

-No exactamente...-Una gota de sudor enorme se materializó en la cabeza de Haruhi. _Bueno, aunque lo último quizás..._

-Pero¿qué hacéis ahí paradas?-Tamaki se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar a las chicas-. Entrad y poneos cómodas, por favor... esta es vuestra ca...-de repente, enmudeció de golpe. Sus ojos azul lavanda se habían topado al fin con Anaïs, quien aún seguía mirándole con fijeza. Tanto Haruhi como Takako les observaron a uno y a la otra, sin entender.

-¿Tamaki...?-susurró Anaïs por fin, que no había pronunciado palabra en todo aquél lapso de tiempo. Haruhi y Takako intercambiaron miradas de aun mayor desconcierto. ¿La _gaijin _conocía a Tamaki...?

-¿...Anaïs?-Tamaki parpadeó, evaluando visualmente a la chica por unos instantes-. _C'est toi...?-_Quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, en los que le cambió la cara a una de absoluta felicidad y se abalanzó a abrazarla-. _C'est vraiment toi! Ma petite cousine! Beaucoup de cela fait déjà temps que ne te voyait pas..._-se separó unos instantes de ella, y sonrió-. _Tu sais, tu es très belle aujourd'hui!_

-_Ah... merçi beaucoup..._-la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, algo sonrojada-. _Comment est-tu, Tamaki?_

-Pe... pero que...-balbució Takako, quedándose a cuadros con la escenita. Los otros Hosts también se acercaron, curiosos-. Ellos... se conocen... y encima... ¿Tamaki sabe francés?

-Eso es lo menos extraño de todo precisamente...-dijo Haruhi, que aun y todo sabiendo aquél detalle, estaba igual de impresionada que ella.

-Tamaki es medio francés-Kyouya se encargó de explicarlo, mirando de reojo a la eufórica pareja y a su parloteo animado en la lengua extranjera, sin demasiado interés-. Su madre es de Francia, y estuvo viviendo allí mucho tiempo; por eso domina el idioma.

-Pero... Anaïs... ¿cómo conoce a Anaïs?-Takako aún no acababa de explicárselo.

Un brillito se hizo notar en las gafas de Kyouya.

-Eso mejor que os lo cuente él.

_No será su novia..._ Haruhi observó a ambos; la familiaridad en el trato entre ellos era evidente, como si se conociesen de hacía mucho tiempo. No era la primera vez que veía a una francesa relacionada con el rubio; ya hacía unos dos años que una tal Éclaire casi provocó la disolución del club al intentar prometerse con Tamaki y llevárselo a Francia. Pero aquella relación no se veía de ése modo en absoluto; al contrario que con Éclaire, Tamaki parecía feliz de ver a Anaïs, y ésta también sonreía animadamente. No era tan raro que pudiesen estar saliendo...

¿Pero...por qué se ponía a pensar en una cosa ahí ahora? Además¿a ella qué le importaba?

-_Escusez-moi un moment..._-Tamaki soltó por fin a la pelirroja, y se giró hacia Haruhi, Takako y los demás, entusiasta-. Perdonadme éste inciso... os presento a Anaïs LeBlanc... mi prima por parte de madre.-Por segunda vez, Haruhi estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas de nuevo, regañándose a sí misma por su propia candidez. Sólo eran primos... parientes, nada que ver con lo que se había imaginado hace un momento-. Aunque bueno, Haruhi e Inoue-san ya la conocen-miró a las aludidas, sonriendo-. Sabía que vendría a Japón, aunque no que me la encontraría tan pronto...

-¿Tama-chan tiene primos?-Honey, vestido de traje negro y corbata rosa, aún seguía mirándoles con sorpresa-. No lo sabíamos...

-Yo ya lo sabía.-Kyouya esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Ehhh¿Y eso como es?-Takako se volvió a mirarle.

-Es obvio.-éste se volvió a mirar a la chica, manteniendo la misma sonrisa, que a Haruhi le provocó un escalofrío-. Soy su mejor amigo, y lo sé todo de él...

_Lo sabes todo de quien te conviene..._ Haruhi le miró incómoda, mientras que su amiga asentía con la cabeza inocentemente.

Por fin, ya descalzas, las tres pudieron entrar, guiadas por los Hosts hacia el centro de la estancia. Por el rabillo del ojo, la morena vio cómo los gemelos, idénticamente vestidos salvo porque uno llevaba una corbata naranja y el otro una corbata azul claro, dirigían miradas cómplices a Takako entre tanto caminaban hacia allí... le dio algo de mala espina, pero decidió no darle excesiva importancia. Por el momento.

-Y por fin... ¡llegó el momento!-exclamó Tamaki. Tenía los ojos brillantes-. Todos reunidos, después de tanto tiempo separados... Ahhh, ésto me trae viejos recuerdos...-dramáticamente, se quitó una lagrimita de un ojo, ante las miradas de desconcierto de Takako y Anaïs y la de escepticismo de Haruhi.

-Sí, genial..., pero si alguno fuera tan amable de decirme a santo de qué viene todo esto...-dijo ésta, armándose de paciencia-. ¿Por qué reabrís el club? Si se suponía que lo habíamos disuelto... y justo en una antigua casa de té en mitad de un parque...

-Tranquila, Haruhi...-sonrió Kaoru, dandole unas palmaditas en un hombro-. ¡Todo a su tiempo!

-Escucha lo que nuestro señor tiene que decir... es muy interesante...-corroboró Hikaru también sonriente, al otro lado de Haruhi, revolviéndola el pelo.

-Sí... es cierto que a raíz de que todos nos fuimos graduando, decidimos que era hora de clausurar el club.-explicó Tamaki, en tono grave y melodramático-. El club no podía seguir funcionando si faltaban miembros, y aquella solución era la mejor. Pero... ¡eso dejó descorazonadas a cientos de fans!-exclamó, llevándose una mano a la frente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para acentuar su pose. A Haruhi le apareció una gota enorme de sudor-. ¡Todas nuestras seguidoras quedaron desoladas! La tristeza y la nostalgia flotaba en el ambiente el día en que dimos nuestra fiesta de despedida... seguramente todos vosotros lo recordéis. Por eso, comprenderéis... ¡que tamaña injusticia no puede seguir dándose!-se puso erguido y miró serio a sus seis "discipulos", más a las dos invitadas-. Así que por eso, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, volveremos a abrir... pero ésta vez... No para un público selecto, como hacíamos antes.

_¿Cómo?_ Haruhi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba, tal como siempre había sido el lema del club; selectivo y abierto únicamente para aquellas chicas de posición social alta, dentro del instituto Ouran. El rubio siguió con su soliloquio.

-Nuestro club... tan sólo era conocido por los estudiantes de Ouran. Pero para nuestra apertura, hemos reconsiderado abrir nuestras fronteras... ¡al mundo de los ciudadanos de a pie!- caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia mientras hablaba, y se detuvo en el monento que dijo aquello último.Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Es por ésto que hemos escogido ésta vieja casa de té, en un punto intermedio entre la universidad plebeya y la nuestra. ¡Así, más chicas tendrán la oportunidad y el placer de conocernos, al derribar los muros que separan una clase social de otra!

-¡Es una idea estupenda!-aplaudió Takako, entusiasmada-. Nunca he estado en un club de hosts... ¡es mi oportunidad para descubrirlo! Y de ese modo también sabré como colabora Haruhi con vosotros...

-No te pierdes nada, la verdad...-dijo esta, que no compartía sus ánimos. Gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro. _Una cosa así sólo se le podía haber ocurrido a Tamaki-senpai..._

-Es una buena iniciativa-apoyó Kyouya, que se había sentado en el suelo y tecleaba algo en su ordenador portátil-. De éste modo, el número de clientas aumentará, juntando clientas de un lado y de otro. De momento, lo pondremos en una fase de pruebas, pero actividades como éstas distan del estatus social de cada cual... si al final obtenemos tanto o más beneficios que cuando teníamos el club en el instituto, habremos hecho una buena inversión.

_Y éste, como siempre, sólo pensando en el dinero... da miedo... _Haruhi sintió un escalofrío mientras miraba de reojo al moreno de gafas. Entre tanto, Anaïs esbozaba una sonrisa de circunstancias, intentando entender algo de lo que se estaba diciendo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que original es, más de lo que se llevaba haciendo antes del cierre del club...-admitió Haruhi, con cierta resignación-. Pero...¿estáis seguros de que va a funcionar?

-¡No seas negativa!-Tamaki rodeó sus hombros con un brazo; seguía con un entusiasmo envidiable-. Si no lo probamos, nunca podremos estar seguros de si eso funcionará.

-No, si no me refería a eso...

-Ahora que ya estamos reunidos-el rubio no la dejó acabar-... Haruhi, necesitas cambiarte. Para ir a conjunto con nosotros, ya sabes...

-...A eso me refería-Una gota enorme hizo aparición de nuevo en la frente de la chica, mirando de reojo a su senpai-. ¿Y es necesario precisamente ahora...? Ni siquiera habéis abierto para el público... y están Takako y Anaïs de por medio...

-¡No hay excusas! Hay que ultimar los preparativos estos días, asi que no hay tiempo que perder.-Tamaki chasqueó los dedos-. ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! Llevadla al vestidor...

-¡Ahora mismo!-Dos pares de brazos agarraron un brazo de Haruhi cada uno, sin darle tiempo a replicar, y arrastrándola hacia la otra punta de la sala.

-¡U-Un momento! .¡Vosotros no podeis obligarme a...! .¡.¡EH!.!

-Tsk, tsk... ¿y nos vas a hacer ese feo?-los gemelos, una vez más, hablaron a la vez, mirándola de reojo.

-Nuestra madre diseñó éstos trajes para nosotros...-dijo Hikaru, señalándose su propio traje y el de los demás, mientras llevaba a rastras a Haruhi-. Será nuestro uniforme oficial en éste nuevo club, aparte de los cosplays...

-... Y también hay uno para ti, Haruhi-corroboró Kaoru-. Deberías probártelo para hacerle los arreglos necesarios y que esté listo para el día de apertura... Y por ellas no te preocupes. Así que venga¡entra ahí y pruébatelo!-abrió una puerta corredera que daba a otra salita y ambos gemelos la empujaron hacia allí, encerrándola inmediatamente. Takako y Anaïs observaron la escena, entre confundidas y consternadas.

-Esto...-balbució Takako, observando aún incrédula la puerta donde habían encerrado a su compañera. Volvió en sí cuando alguien le tiró un poco de la manga. Era Honey.

-¡No te preocupes, Taka-chan!-dijo él, sonriendo dulcemente-. Haru-chan está acostumbrada a ésto de hace años... es una obligación para con el club...

-¿Obligación...?-repitió, sin entender.

-El motivo de la entrada de Haruhi al club es muy distinto al de todos nosotros-explicó Kyouya-. Necesitaba saldar una deuda de 8. 000. 000 de yenes por rompernos un jarrón. Por ese motivo, tenía que ajustarse a nuestras normas y exigencias.

Una gota apareció en la frente de la más mayor. _Son duros, después de todo..._

-Haruhi ha tenido que hacer frente a muchas visicitudes...-continuó Tamaki, en su tono habitual-. Es por eso que aquí hemos intentado que se sintiera como en casa... ¡como si estuviese en familia! De éste modo, intentábamos que se le hiciera más llevadero...

-Ya veo...-Takako volvió a sonreír un poco más-. Pero entonces... ¿cuál es el papel de Haruhi en éste club? Se supone que los clubs de Hosts se dedican a atender chicas... y Haruhi es una chica...

-¡Lo sabemos!-exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Pero es aquí... donde empieza el quid de la cuestión-Mori, vestido también de traje pero con corbata azul oscuro, por primera vez, habló con su voz grave y monótona, sorprendiendo a todos, y se volvió hacia el vestidor-. En cuanto salga... sabréis de qué se trata.

Después de un rato, ante la mirada expectante e intrigada de las chicas, la puerta corredera volvió a abrirse. Una Haruhi entre resignada e irritada salió del cuartito, vestida con un traje negro, como todos(excepto Tamaki), pero con corbata roja. Si no fuera porque ellas ya se habían hecho una idea predeterminada de ella como chica, podría haber pasado perfectamente como un chico.

-Ha... ¿Haruhi?-Takako parpadeó,incrédula.

-¿Se viste con ropa de chico?-añadió Anaïs, con voz tímida, pero también impresionada por el contraste.

-En efecto-dijo Kyouya, desviando su atención un momento del portátil y mirando de reojo a Haruhi-.A causa de su deuda con el club, y puesto que previamente ya le habíamos confundido con uno, Haruhi pasó de hacer recados al club... a ser un Host en toda regla, por sus habilidades naturales...

-¡Vaya, Haruhi, el traje te queda muy bien!-exclamó Hikaru, sonriendo y situandose de nuevo a un lado de la 'chica Host'-. A pesar de haber confeccionado el traje con tus medidas de hace un año, te sigue quedando igual que antes...

-Sólo habría que hacerle un par de arreglos-dijo Kaoru, agachándose y tomando el bajo de los pantalones-. Hay que alargarle un poco más ésto y también las mangas del saco... y quizás quitarle un poco de las pinzas de éste, para que quede un poquito más holgado... así como recogerle el pelo¿o quizás cortárselo, como antes?

-Oíd...-Haruhi seguía con cara de circunstancias. Le había vuelto de nuevo el tic nervioso de la ceja.

-Ahhh... tener que volver a los viejos tiempos también implicaba ésto-con algo de pena, pero con la determinación en su rostro, Tamaki observaba a su niña. Le gustaba más que se vistiera como una mujer, pero las reglas eran las reglas-. Sé que te habías habituado a vestirte como tu género te lo ordena, Haruhi,pero intenta hacer éste esfuerzo de nuevo... por todos... ¡por papá, aunque sea!-lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Oíd...-una venita empezaba a marcarse en la frente de la chica.

-¿No estás conforme, Haruhi?-una sonrisita de dudosas intenciones se esbozó en el rostro de Kyouya-. Si mal no recuerdo, tú solías decir que el hecho de ser hombre o mujer no importaba para ti...

-¡Oídme un momento!-protestó ella, estallando-.Vamos a ver...la situación de ahora es un poco distinta a la de antes... yo ya no tengo ninguna deuda con vosotros. Y además... ¿No veis que para los demás ahora va a ser demasiado obvio?

-Si te refieres a que tu constitución física es distinta a la que tenías hace tres años, eso lo podemos arreglar...-sendas miradas y sonrisas maliciosas por parte de los gemelos-. Y tampoco es que ahora se note mucho la diferencia...

-No, eso no era lo que quería decir...-Haruhi suspiró, agachando la cabeza. Tendría que armarse de paciencia una vez más; con ellos no quedaba más remedio-. En Ouran ésto no importaba porque todo el mundo daba por hecho que yo era un chico. Pero en la universidad en la que estoy, ya algunos saben que soy una chica... no todos los que van allí son capaces de saberlo, pero al club seguro que vendrán algunas chicas de la clase de Takako y yo... y me reconocerán. Sería un poco forzado para nosotros tenerles que dar a todo el mundo explicaciones¿no creéis?

A cada palabra de la morena, Tamaki sentía que el maravilloso mundo que se había construido se le venía encima y le hundía cada vez más y más... ella tenía razón. Pero sin Haruhi, el Host Club no sería lo mismo... ¿qué iban a hacer?

-Sí, todo eso que dices es muy razonable-Kyouya se subió las gafas-. Pero piensa un momento en la situación en la que estamos. Ya no tienes una deuda económica que saldar con nosotros... pero ya estabas exenta de ella antes de que el Club se disolviese. Por lo tanto, decidiste seguir con nosotros voluntariamente hasta el final, lo que te convierte en una miembro del club de pleno derecho. Segundo... no es tan fácil resolver el enredo en que tú misma te has metido. Aquí está previsto que no solo vengan clientas nuevas de tu universidad, sino también estudiantes de la universidad Ouran, así como antiguas alumnas de nuestro instituto... recuerdas lo popular que eras entonces entre ellas¿no, Haruhi? Ellas querrán verte a ti... ¿qué ocurriría si les decimos que tú no estás con nosotros en ésta nueva apertura? Sería una gran decepción para ellas... y una catástrofe para nosotros.

Haruhi volvió a suspirar, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía que admitir que Kyouya tenía razón... pero aún así, seguía teniendo sus dudas. El Host Club le había robado mucho tiempo cuando estaba en el instituto... aunque no necesariamente lo consideraba un tiempo perdido. De todas maneras, seguía siendo distinto... no sabía si estando en la universidad, podría permitirse una cosa así.

-Haru-chan, por favor, regresa con nosotros...-un Honey más aniñado que nunca le observaba suplicante con unos ojos enormes y acuosos-. ¡No va a ser lo mismo sin ti!-Mori, tras él, asintió con la cabeza, silencioso, pero igualmente expectante. Parecía que después de hacer su extraordinaria intervención hablando, se le había agotado el cupo de ello.

-Reconoce que te lo has pasado bien con nosotros, Haruhi...-los gemelos seguían sonriendo, pero en ésta ocasión su sonrisa tenía la intención de tratar de convencerla.

-Seguro que nos has echado de menos...-dijo Kaoru, con un tonillo malicioso.

-...Porque nosotros te hemos echado de menos a ti...-Hikaru completó la frase, con el mismo tono. Ambos gemelos abrazaron a la chica, que empezaba a sentirse agobiada-. ¡Aaaah, qué sería de nosotros sin nuestro juguete preferido!-exclamaron a la vez, con dramatismo.

-Eh...-Haruhi sentía que se le estaba volviendo a agotar la paciencia muy rápido...

-¡Ya está bien!- Una voz se alzó de entre las demás. Se giraron y vieron a Tamaki. El presidente del club tenía la cabeza gacha y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos-. Dejad tranquila a Haruhi, por favor.-el rubio sonaba extrañamente serio, más de lo que solía ser habitual en él. Todos le miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Eeeh?-Honey abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo-. Pero... ¡Tama-chan!...

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado, señor?-Hikaru se separó de Haruhi, claramente molesto por la reacción de Tamaki.

-Pero si eras tú precisamente quien más ganas tenía de que Haruhi volviera con nosotros...-añadió Kaoru, también separándose de ella.

-Lo que yo quiera no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiera Haruhi.-Tamaki volvió a hablar, con una gravedad que daba casi miedo tratándose de él-. El que Haruhi vuelva o no al club tiene que depender de su voluntad. Ahora mismo, no nos debe nada. Debe decidirlo por sí misma.

_Senpai..._ Haruhi miró al rubio, sorprendida. En otras circunstancias, hubiese sido más probable que hubiese reaccionado deprimiéndose, yendose al rincón, o montando un numerito de los suyos. Aquella actitud no era habitual. Se preguntó si de veras era cierto que habría cambiado algo en todo este tiempo...

Suspiró... y tomó aire para hablar.

-Está bien.-dijo al fin. Ahora todos se volvieron a mirarla.

-¿Está bien, qué?-Hikaru alzó una ceja.

-Tenéis razón. Admito que me lo pasé muy bien todo el tiempo que estuve con vosotros... y que un poco, sí que os echaba de menos.-la morena esbozó una sonrisa tímida-. No todo puede ser estudiar en la universidad, al fin y al cabo...

Tamaki alzó la vista, entre sorprendido e ilusionado.

-¿Y... entonces?-balbució, expectante. Haruhi pudo ver que, pese a que se había mantenido tan serio, sus ojos azul violáceos brillaban de emoción.

-Me quedo con vosotros. Pero a cambio, tenéis que prometerme que tampoco acapararéis todo mi tiempo...

La sorpresa de Tamaki dio lugar, poco a poco, a una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Haruhiiiii!-con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, corrió a abrazarla, casi estrujándola-. ¡Bienvenida!. ¡Cuánto me alegro!. ¡Mi pequeña ha vuelto a casa!

-¡Bienvenida otra vez, Haruhi!-los gemelos también se acercaron cada uno por su lado a abrazarla, sonrientes.

-Uuuugh... parad un poco... me vais a ahogar...

-¡Haru-chan ha vuelto!. ¡Yaay!-Honey daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, tirando pétalos, eufórico.

Entre tanto, Takako y Anaïs observaban la escena, algo apartadas de todo el alboroto jubiloso que se había armado en un momento.

-Que envidia¿verdad?-dijo Takako, sonriendo, viendo cómo Kyouya dejaba el portátil y se unía a ellos sonriendo, y cómo Mori le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente a Haruhi, con una leve sonrisa-. Ser tan importante y tan querida para todos esos chicos...

-Sí...-Anaïs mostraba una expresión ligeramente ausente y melancólica. A duras penas podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero también pensaba que, estar en el lugar de aquella chica, tan rodeada de cariño y admiración... sería maravilloso, sin duda.

Ajena a todo lo que pudiesen pensar sus compañeras, Haruhi se dejaba querer por todos los Hosts, esbozando una leve sonrisa, un poco mareada. _Bueno... definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian._

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Éste capítulo me ha costado menos, pero aun así he tenido un poco de problemas para terminarlo... así como me han acometido problemas de salud últimamente. Pero estoy bien; y como veis, cumpliendo con lo prometido.

Era bastante predecible lo que pasaría, después de todo... aún así, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Para los que os preguntéis cómo es posible que tantas coincidencias se hayan dado... Bueno, solo tenéis que esperar al siguiente capítulo, y lo explicaré todo. Aquí no podía porque ya había hecho demasiado largo el capítulo...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado reviews y seguís fieles a la historia. ¡Espero que siga así! jejeje

Sin más, hasta el próximo episodio. ¡Reviews, por favor! Que me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos... Ya sabeis que acepto críticas (constructivas). Ja ne!


	4. Fiesta de reapertura

**Disclaimer:** Ouran Koukou Host Club, una vez más, pertenece a Bisco Hatori y al estudio BONES; los personajes, la ambientación, etc, etc. Y todo lo que ello conlleva. (Por si me dejo algo)

**Tras la puerta... **

**by Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Cuarto capítulo: Fiesta de reapertura**.

-Es estupendo... ¡cada vez me caen mejor estos chicos!-expresó Takako entusiasmada, tras un tiempo de haber estado junto con el Host Club (Tamaki y los gemelos se empeñaron en hacer una pequeña fiesta por la vuelta de Haruhi al club), despidiéndose de los chicos y acompañando a Anaïs al metro. Haruhi también iba con ellas, con ropa de chica de nuevo-. En serio que te envidio, Haruhi-chan... ¡apuesto a que muchas chicas hubiesen querido estar en tu lugar!

-Bueno, no creo que te hubiese hecho mucha gracia si les hubieses debido 8.000.000 de yenes...-dijo Haruhi, algo incómoda, recordando aquél momento tan embarazoso que le uniría al Host Club... de por vida (o eso se temía, tal como se estaban dando las circunstancias).

-Eso creo que a nadie..., pero aún así, tú ahora estás con ellos porque tú quieres¿no es verdad?-sonrió la mayor, alegremente-. Kyouya-senpai dijo que ya no tenías ninguna deuda económica con ellos... No puedo esperar al día en que abráis vuestras puertas al público. ¿Cuándo dijeron que sería?

-Dentro de tres días-contestó la chica Host, alzando un momento la vista al cielo como queriendo calcular algo-. A partir de ahora tengo que reunirme con ellos para ayudarles con los preparativos. Y eso implica saltarme alguna que otra clase... me pregunto si ellos tienen clase en la universidad, a propósito.-una gota de sudor apareció en su frente-. Ah, malditos niñitos ricos...

-Al menos es bueno que empleen su tiempo libre en una actividad como esta...-expresó Takako, con los ojos brillantes. Se volvió a Anaïs-. ¿No crees, Anaïs-san?

-Supongo... no sabía que en Japón una cosa así fuese popular-dijo la pelirroja. Andaba un poco taciturna desde que entraron a la casa de té-. Tamaki me lo ha explicado un poco por encima... tampoco tenía ni idea de que estuviese al cargo de un club...

-¡Bien, ahora tendremos tiempo para experimentar por nosotras mismas el ser clientas de un Host Club!-exclamó la morena de pelo largo, una vez más, atropellando e interrumpiendo a Anaïs. A Haruhi volvió a formársele otra gota de sudor-. Encima, tenemos enchufe... somos amigas de Haruhi, y Anaïs es la prima de Tamaki. ¡Tendremos trato preferente!

-Aparte de vosotras dos, habrán más clientas a las que atender...-intervino Haruhi-. Estarán las habituales de siempre, más las que se añadan ahora de nuestra universidad y la de Ouran. Además, a cambio de poder venir como clientas "especiales", tenéis que ayudarnos a hacer publicidad del club... y procurar que las otras clientas no sepan que soy una chica en realidad.

-¡No te preocupes, Haruhi! Ya prometimos que no lo diríamos a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras.

-Seguro¿no?-Haruhi miró a Takako con suspicacia-. De Anaïs no dudo, pero... tú tienes la boca un pelín grande, Takako...

-¡Pero bueno¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi?-la mayor hizo pucheros-. ¡Que soy tu compañera de clase¡Y de piso! Compartimos muchas cosas... ¡es natural que tambien compartamos secretos¡Yo te diré todo lo que quieras de mi¡Lo que sea! Tú solo pregúntame y yo contesto...

-Déjalo, anda...

-¡Hablo en serio...!

-Una cosa, Takako-san...-Anaïs salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a la aludida-... Entonces... ¿es verdad que tú lo sabías todo desde el principio? Lo de la casa de té...

Se hizo el silencio, y de repente, la cara de Takako empalideció... y justo después empezó a ponerse roja. Haruhi le miró de reojo, rememorando lo que había ocurrido hacía un momento...

* * *

----Principio del Flashback: Aún con el Host Club en la Casa de Té----

-Bueeno...-reunidos como estaban alrededor de una mesita en el tatami para tomar té, Hikaru, con su habitual sonrisa, de repente se había acercado hacia un lado de Takako, y apoyó un brazo en un hombro de ésta-. Tenemos que agradecerle principalmente el hecho de que todos los que estamos aquí reunidos estemos juntos... a ésta persona de aquí.

-¿Eh...?-Haruhi alzó una ceja, desconcertada; a su lado, Tamaki alzó la vista con una expresión parecida de incertidumbre. Takako, por su parte, se encogió en su asiento, empezando a encontrarse bastante incómoda.

-Sí, cierto...-Kaoru, por su parte, hizo lo mismo que su hermano, desde el otro lado de Takako-. Si no fuera por ella, quizás éste maravilloso reencuentro no hubiese sido posible... ¿ne, Inoue-san?

-Pero bueno, qué decís...-Takako estaba comenzando a sudar copiosamente, muerta de verguenza-. Sois unos exagerados... jejeje...

-Un momento...-Haruhi estaba empezando a atar cabos muy rápidamente... aquel interés inusual que Takako mostraba en ir a la casa de té le había chirriado desde el primer momento. Y ahora pasaba esto... -Esto ya estaba... ¿planeado desde antes?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamaron los hermanos Hitachiin alegremente, sin pudor alguno-. ¿O qué te creías, que todo había pasado porque sí?

Silencio en la sala. Los demás Hosts se miraron los unos a los otros, Anaïs puso cara de confundida y Haruhi entrecerró los ojos, con recelo,mirando hacia aquellos tres en busca de una explicación.

-¡N-N-No es lo que tu te piensas, Haruhi!-Takako, con el rostro enrojecido, se precipitó a explicarlo, muy cohibida-. ¡Yo no sabía ni la mitad de todo esto! Sólo me pillaron por banda cuando salí aquella vez del edificio de la facultad... y me persuadieron de que te llevara aquí de una manera u otra. ¡No me dijeron la razón! Dijeron que saldría beneficiada de ello...

-¡Y claro que lo harás!-dijo Kaoru, sonriendo-. Tanto la prima de nuestro señor como tú...

-¡Una promesa es una promesa!-corroboró Hikaru, quien acentuó su sonrisa maligna-. Ya decidiremos cómo...

-Ya veo... por eso tardaste tanto cuando fuiste a sacar aquellas fotocopias de los apuntes de primera hora...-los enormes ojos castaños de Haruhi habían menguado hasta convertirse en dos rendijas, observando con irritación a los gemelos y a su amiga; a los primeros por haberla engañado y a la segunda por haberse dejado engañar-. Ya me parecía a mí que la historia del fantasma estaba bastante cogida por los pelos...

-¡Pero que eso sí que era verdad!-se defendió ella-.¡Es una leyenda local, no me lo he inventado yo!

-Pero eso no es todo...-añadieron los gemelos.

-¿Que aun hay más?- la exasperación de Haruhi iba en aumento, aunque hacía todo lo posible por no manifestarlo enteramente.

-Sí, hay más.-la voz habitualmente calmada de Kyouya sorprendió a todos (excepto a los gemelos), haciendo que la atención se centrara en él aquella vez-. También... digamos que forzamos un poco la situación para que Anaïs se encontrase con ellas dos y acabase viniendo aquí.

Otro silencio sepulcral, que acabó en una sorpresa generalizada... cuya capa gélida que se había formado rompió Tamaki, que hasta entonces (milagrosamente) había permanecido callado.

-¿QUEEEÉ?.¡¿No fue una coincidencia?!

-Pues no.-Kyouya bebió de su té como si nada-. Yo no sabía unicamente de la existencia de tu prima por boca tuya, Tamaki. Mi padre y el tuyo han estrechado lazos éstos últimos años, y por lo tanto comprenderás que esté más al tanto de todo lo que sucede alrededor de tu familia. Como conclusión, sabía que Anaïs vendría a Japón... y muy pronto. Creo que debes de haber sido el último en enterarte de todos los Suoh, y eso que eres su heredero...-este ultimo comentario hizo que el alma del rubio se le cayese a los pies-. Así, empezamos a preparar su llegada. La beca que había conseguido para estudiar en la universidad de Haruhi y Takako, que eso sí que fue una coincidencia, no hizo más que facilitarnos las cosas.

-No hizo falta más que un pequeño empujoncito... para que la primita en cuestión(en ambos sentidos de la palabra) se tropezase con vosotras...-dijo Hikaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-... Y de esta forma, nuestro plan podía ponerse en marcha perfectamente-completó Kaoru, también encogiéndose de hombros.-El resto, ya lo conocéis.

El ambiente, una vez más, empezó a tornarse un poco... tenso. Todas las miradas convergían en los gemelos Hitachiin y en Kyouya, recopilando una variedad de impresiones: incredulidad, desconcierto, impasibilidad, e irritación... Haruhi sabía lo manipuladores que eran aquellos tres... pero se había olvidado de hasta qué punto podían serlo.

-Venga... ¿a qué vienen esas caras?-Kyouya se subió las gafas y esbozó esa sonrisa que ocultaba casi siempre, con toda seguridad, otros pensamientos bastante distintos-. Tendriais que haberos esperado algo así, tratándose de nosotros...

-¡No de este calibre!-Tamaki estalló, señalando con el dedo al moreno-. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultarme esto, Kyouya?.¡Y se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! Y durante todo este tiempo no sospechaba nada... me lo habéis ocultado todo a mí... ¡a mí, que soy el fundador y rey de éste club!.¡Un poco más de respeto, caramba!

-Así no sé como quieres que te respeten, senpai...-murmuró Haruhi, cuya nueva impresión de Tamaki ante la intervención pasada sobre su decisión en su reentrada al club había caído de golpe. Un cambio en él... puede que sólo se lo hubiese imaginado, después de todo. Eso hizo que el rubio se calmase un poco, amedrentándose bastante y mirándola con algo de temor.

-Pe... pero...-balbució él, pero fue interrumpido por Honey en el proceso de su excusa.

-Ne, Tama-chan, no creo que sea para tanto-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, engullendo lo que debía ser su tercera tarta de la tarde-. Sí, han sido un poco crueles... pero, al fin y al cabo, han contribuido a que por fin todos podamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo¿ne?

-Ha.-subrayó Mori escuetamente, al lado de su primo.

Al comprender que Honey llevaba razón, Tamaki fue hundiéndose más y más en su asiento, cubierto por un aura de negatividad, como resolución de que quien había quedado mal en todo aquél proceso había acabado siendo él.

-Menudo idiota...-Kyouya meneó la cabeza, apurando el té que le quedaba. Los gemelos volvieron a encogerse de hombros, con media sonrisa cada uno. Después de aquella revelación, a Haruhi no le quedaba más que suspirar y volver a su té ella también. Había sido una situación dentro de lo normal en el club, a fin de cuentas.

----Fin del Flashback----

* * *

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir delante de ellos...No lo sabía exactamente todo.-dijo Takako, visiblemente nerviosa-. ¿Qué más queréis oír?

-Nada, con eso está bien... pero aún me parece increíble que te dejases engatusar por ellos dos...-comentó Haruhi, suspirando.

-Bueno... ¡cualquiera lo hubiera hecho!-la más mayor saltó a la defensiva-. Además, no tenía otra alternativa... al final, todo ha acabado bien¿verdad? Y eso es lo que importa...

-Vale, pero cálmate un poco... en fin, ya hemos llegado-las tres chicas se pararon en la estación de metro-. Nos vemos mañana¿de acuerdo, Anaïs-san?

-De acuerdo... hasta mañana, Haruhi-san, Takako-san-asintió esta, esbozando una leve sonrisa y metiéndose al metro.

-Hasta mañana...-Takako sonó algo más desanimada de lo que era normal en ella al despedirse. Se giró a Haruhi-. ¿Y ahora, qué?

-¿Cómo que "y ahora, qué"?-la chica le miró confundida-. A casa, está claro... Ya está empezando a anochecer, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-De acuerdo... -la morena de pelo largo empezó a emprender el rumbo, seguida por la otra morena más joven. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que a Takako se le ocurrió mirar a su compañera de reojo-. Ne, Haruhi-chan... tú no crees que os haya traicionado, ni algo por el estilo... ¿verdad?

Ante una pregunta como esa, Haruhi no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

-Pero bueno¿qué te hace tanta gracia?-Takako frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo me haces una pregunta tan tonta como esa?-dijo ésta, aún riéndose. A veces me recuerda a Tamaki-senpai pero en chica...-.¡Claro que no pienso eso! Pero quizás tú deberías relajarte. Le estás dando al asunto una importancia mayor de la que tiene...Además, Takako... más que pensar que me hayas traicionado... pienso que ha sido todo lo contrario-sonrió dulcemente-. Me has ayudado a reencontrarme con mis amigos del instituto... eso basta para dejar de lado las circunstancias por las que se haya dado eso.

La expresión temerosa de Takako fue reemplazandose lentamente con una sonrisa de sincero alivio.

-¿Sabes, Haruhi?-dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo y volviendo a andar-. Ya no pienso que tú hayas tenido suerte por encontrarte con ellos... sino que más bien, ellos han tenido la suerte de encontrarse contigo.

Haruhi le devolvió la sonrisa, tímida, y tomó el brazo de su amiga mientras se aproximaban a su apartamento compartido.

- Si tú lo dices ... aunque, técnicamente, yo fui la que acudió a ellos primero... así comenzó todo.

* * *

Pasaron los tres días de preparativos... y llegó el momento de la verdad. El día de la reapertura oficial del Host Club. 

Durante aquél tiempo, Takako y Anaïs se habían dedicado a repartir panfletos anunciando el evento, que tenía como excusa participar en una fiesta observando los cerezos en flor, ya que estaban en primavera; Haruhi, por su parte, había acudido aquellos días a la casa de té para ayudar al club con todo lo necesario, además de renovar su formación como Host de manera un tanto forzada.

Aquella mañana, Takako había ido a clase sola. Haruhi tenía que ir temprano a la casa de té a ultimar unos "retoques". Cuando entró en el aula, la recorrió con la vista, suponiendo que estaría por allí a aquellas horas. Pero no la vio.

-Vaya... bueno, supongo que estará todavía cumpliendo su deber para con el club...ya vendrá. Mientras tanto, le guardo el sitio...-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, subiendo las escaleras para acceder a su sitio habitual. Allí, una voz conocida le detuvo, sobresaltándola.

-Oye... que estoy aquí...

Takako se volvió... y se quedó pasmada. Enfrente de sus narices tenía a Haruhi, pero se veía bastante... distinta. La joven se había vuelto a cortar el pelo de modo masculino, y llevaba encima una sudadera y vaqueros que borraban todo atisbo que se hubiese podido tener de su identidad femenina. Su atuendo no se salía de lo habitual en alguien como ella, pero aún así le hacían una buena combinación.

-Ha... Ha... ru...hi...-tartamudeó, sin poder acabar el nombre ni poder recuperarse del todo de la sorpresa, señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Pero bueno¿qué pasa? No es nada del otro mundo...-Haruhi se encogió de hombros-. No es la primera vez que me ves vestida como un chico, y esta ropa es menos elegante que la que tengo que llevar en el club... ¿es que no me queda bien?

-N...¡No es eso!-balbució ella, algo abochornada-. Al contrario... te queda tan bien que... ni siquiera te había reconocido...

-¿En serio?-la chica Host esbozó una sonrisa-. Bueno, eso me ayudará mucho ésta tarde...

-¿Esos eran los últimos "retoques" que tenías que acabar esta mañana temprano?-Takako se sentó al lado de ella, alzando una ceja.

-Pues al parecer sí... Hikaru y Kaoru se empeñaron en hacerme un cambio de imagen. Como la coleta no me quedaba bien, finalmente acabaron por cortarme el pelo-Haruhi miró unos instantes al frente, suspirando-. Y me dieron ésta ropa. A mi lo del pelo me da igual, lo he llevado así de corto en el instituto... pero no sé si funcionará mucho el "camuflaje" aquí en clase, entre las chicas que me han visto todos los días...

Justo en ese momento, tanto Haruhi como Takako pudieron oír algunos murmullos a sus espaldas.

-Ne, ne... ¿quién es ese chico que está sentado con Inoue?

-No sé, no le he visto nunca... aunque me suena su cara un poco...

-A mí también, pero no caigo de qué...¡Es muy guapo!

-... Vale, no he dicho nada-Haruhi se desplomó sobre el pupitre, derrotada. Takako soltó una risita.

-Ganbatte, Haruhi-kun... verás como todo sale a pedir de boca hoy-dijo sonriente, dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

Horas después, ya en la casa de té... 

-¡Bienvenidas!

El Host Club volvía a abrir sus puertas, de nuevo. El ambiente primaveral flotaba en el aire, llenado además con la curiosidad, la admiración y la alegría descontrolada de las chicas que se pasaban por allí, cada una por un motivo distinto, pero en definitiva a disfrutar de aquél acontecimiento. Los siete anfitriones recibían con cortesía a todas y cada una de ellas, con una sonrisa radiante y engalanados como habían dispuesto para la ocasión.

Takako era una de esas invitadas, que caminaba por allí observándolo todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que las cosas les estaban yendo bien a los Hosts en su vuelta, después de todo. Anaïs había venido también (un poco a rastras a causa de Takako), pero Tamaki se la había llevado con él para presentársela a sus clientas habituales y no habituales, así que se había quedado sola.

-Veamos... hay que escoger a un Host... ¿con quién me quedo?-miró alrededor para ver quién estaba medianamente disponible. Dentro de la casa de té, Tamaki estaba desempeñando a la perfección su rol de príncipe azul, obteniendo con sus galanterías el sonrojo de sus clientas, mientras a su lado Anaïs trataba de entablar conversación con una de ellas; los gemelos Hitachiin estaban llevando a cabo una de sus escenas de "amor fraternal prohibido" ante los chillidos histéricos de sus numerosas comensales, y en cuanto a Haruhi... bien, ella estaba siendo prácticamente ahogada por las chicas que habían ido a verla, entre las cuales se hallaban algunas de la clase de ambas... que ni siquiera sospechaban que ella fuera una chica-. Vale, parece que ellos están muy ocupados... probaré suerte afuera...-decidió,con una gota de sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

Afuera, el ambiente estaba igual de animado. Para mirar los cerezos en flor, se habían dispuesto unos manteles y cojines, donde se charlaba animadamente. Nada más salir, Kyouya se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal, Inoue-san?-esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía-. ¿Buscas algo?

-Un Host con el que quedarme... pero parece que tenéis mucho trabajo por ahí...-la chica se expresó algo incómoda-. No sé cómo les irá a Honey-senpai y a Mori-senpai...

-Oh¿ellos? Están haciendo el té por ahí y entreteniendo a las clientas de afuera...-respondió el moreno de gafas, sin inmutarse, mientras Takako, al fondo, vislumbraba cómo Honey comía tartas alegremente, con un conejito de peluche rosa al lado. Mori, a su lado y silencioso como siempre, preparaba el té a la forma tradicional-. La verdad, es que ésta reapertura nos está yendo muy bien. Ha tenido muy buena acogida entre las nuevas clientas... estamos volviendo a nuestros mejores tiempos.

-Ya veo...-Takako sonrió brevemente-. Los otros están muy ocupados también... supongo que tú también tendrás muchas clientas que atender¿no, Kyouya-senpai?

-Yo soy el que menos-la sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó sólo un poco más-. De todos los demás, yo soy el que se encarga de la contabilidad del club y de que no tengamos ningún imprevisto de última hora... alguna que otra vez he tenido que entretener a chicas, pero han sido las menos.

-Vaya... entonces¿puedo asignarte por ahora?-preguntó ella ilusionada, con los ojos brillándole-. Me hace ilusión estar con vosotros... pero no quiero ser una molestia para los demás...

-Je... si querías estar con alguno de ellos, sólo tenías que esperar tu turno-respondió el Host con tranquilidad pero llevando a Takako galantemente hacia uno de los manteles dispuestos por el cesped, el cual estaba vacío salvo por un ordenador portátil y varios cuadernos de cuentas-. Pero bueno, si quieres asignarme, entonces está bien. Haré lo posible por complacerte. ¿Algo de beber?

-No, gracias... no de momento...-sonriendo, Takako tomó asiento sobre uno de los cojines, y Kyouya hizo lo mismo, frente a su portátil-. La verdad, quería preguntarte algunas cosas, Kyouya-senpai...sobre el club, y todo eso...

-Claro, pregunta... ¿qué quieres saber?

-Pues... ¿cómo funciona el club¿Qué actividades hacéis?

-Las actividades en el club son muy variadas-mientras hablaba, Kyouya echaba unas miradas distraídas a uno de sus cuadernos de cuentas de cuando en cuando-. La fiesta de los cerezos por éstas fechas es tradicional para nosotros, pero en ésta ocasión tiene un tinte especial, gracias a que volvemos a estar en activo después de dos años. De momento, no sé qué cosas se le ocurrirán a Tamaki para vosotras, las clientas, este año...

-¿Tamaki-senpai es el que decide todo en el club?-preguntó Takako, algo sorprendida.

-Técnicamente, sí. Es "el Rey"-al decir esto, Takako pudo notar en la voz del moreno cierto tono burlón-. El fundador y el presidente del club. Por lo tanto es normal que él se encargue de mover todo esto... él fue quien nos reunió a todos al principio de todo, y quien nos ha vuelto a reunir ahora. Además, es, con mucho, a quien más clientas asignan...

-Sí, me figuraba que tenía que ser muy popular... pero, entonces¿Kyouya-senpai no decide nada en el club?

-Bueno... digamos, que yo he podido influir un poco en las decisiones de Tamaki.-a Kyouya le brillaron las gafas repentinamente, de forma un tanto sospechosa-. Y aparte de eso, mi papel se reduce a lo que te he dicho... por lo que a mí respecta, estoy satisfecho con eso. Lo que importa es que el club siga yendo bien, por supuesto.

Takako asintió, con sumo interés, sin ni siquiera sospechar las intenciones que las palabras del Host pudiesen encerrar.

-Ah, otra cosa, Kyouya-senpai...-dijo-. He notado que Tamaki-senpai suele referirse a vuestro club como una familia...¿es por algún motivo en concreto?

-Sinceramente... ignoro lo que tenga ese chico en la cabeza-por supuesto, era una forma eufemística de Kyouya para decir que no entendía en absoluto las películas disparatadas que el rubio solía montarse-... pero, desde que decidió hacer el papel de "padre" para Haruhi cuando ella llegó nueva al club, siempre ha sido así. Ninguno de nosotros ha puesto pega a eso...

-Supongo que lo que Tamaki-senpai quiere decir con eso es que quiere protegeros al club... y a vosotros...-sugirió Takako, mirando un momento hacia la entrada de la casa de té. Haruhi había salido un momento, llevando una bandeja vacía hacia un rincón, y de paso aprovechar para descansar un instante del ajetreo que se vivía allí.

-Quién sabe...-el moreno se encogió de hombros, anotando algo en el cuaderno de cuentas.

-Yo estoy segura de que es eso... si no... ¿por qué otro motivo lo diría?- la morena de pelo largo seguía mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Haruhi. No podía quitar la vista de la escena... no en ese momento, que había llegado Tamaki para darle conversación a ésta, bajo el pretexto de descansar un poco él también-. Y además... me parece que a quien más quiere proteger él es, precisamente, a Haruhi... ¿tendrá algún tipo de sentimientos... hacia ella?

A Kyouya le relucieron los cristales de las gafas de nuevo, mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Ese idiota... no tiene claro qué es lo que siente-dejó caer, suavemente-. Aun cuando para los demás está lo suficientemente claro...

-Ah... Kyouya-senpai... ¿tú también lo has notado?-ilusionada, Takako volvió la vista de nuevo hacia su acompañante.

-...Ha venido ocurriendo desde el mismo momento en que Haruhi entró nueva al club-por el rabillo del ojo, Kyouya estaba observando atentamente a aquellos dos de quienes estaban hablando, que conversaban tranquilamente sin sospechar absolutamente nada-. Pero parece ser que Haruhi no tiene mucho interés en lo que pueda estar pasando por la mente de él, lo cual, ya te digo, que desconozco...

-Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, está claro... a Tamaki-senpai... ¡le gusta Haruhi-chan!-a Takako le volvían a brillar los ojos, emocionada de poder comprobar su teoría-. Y seguro que lo que ocurre es que él no quiere admitirlo...

-Y¿en qué te basas para decir eso?-Kyouya levantó un momento la mirada hacia la morena de pelo largo, sonriendo levemente.

-Yo también veo lo que ocurre... no hay ninguna duda. La forma en que la mira, la forma en que la trata... las mujeres tenemos una especie de sexto sentido para éstas cosas...-explicó ella, muy convencida-. Y yo creo, que aunque no lo muestre... Haruhi puede tener algún sentimiento recíproco hacia él. Vosotros podréis no haberos dado cuenta... pero yo soy su compañera de clase y de piso.-sonrió un poco más-. Y han pasado algunas cosas que me hacen confirmarlo...

-¿Ah, sí?-Kyouya se subió las gafas... aún sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro-. Qué interesante... ¿y hay algo que estés pensando hacer al respecto para comprobar tus hipótesis..., Inoue-san?

-De hecho... creo que se me ha ocurrido algo...-los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa algo más maliciosa...volvió a mirar de reojo hacia Haruhi y Tamaki. La primera había vuelto a su respectivo trabajo, y el rubio se le había quedado mirando un instante, con rostro dubitativo... sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de conversación era la que habrían mantenido aquella parejita en potencia mientras ella y Kyouya habían estado hablando.

Y, para ella, sólo había una forma de saberlo.

* * *

Tachán, tachán... ¡ya empieza¿No queríais TamaHaru? Pues pronto se dará el primer paso...sonrisita maliciosa de la autora. ¿Qué habrá pasado por la alocada mente de Takako? En el quinto capítulo lo sabréis... 

Sólo deciros, una vez más, gracias a todos, por vuestro apoyo en vuestros reviews... ya lo he dicho, pero es muy importante para mí que ésta historia os guste tanto. Y voy a procurar esforzarme al máximo... parece que a todos os ha sorprendido mucho la reacción madura de Tamaki. La verdad, es que he pensado que ya era hora para él mostrar una faceta más seria (aunque él ha solido mostrarla en ciertos momentos de la serie, muy contados...pero ahi ha estado),puesto que ya está un poco más crecidito y tiene 20 años... aun así, me temo que Tama-chan seguirá siendo Tama-chan, con todo lo que ello conlleva... xD

Nada más que comentar por ahora, tan sólo... ¡seguid leyendo! Y dejad reviews... Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Taka chan en accion

**Disclaimer:** Los créditos de Ouran Koukou Host Club son para Hatori-sama y el estudio BONES. Yo soy sólo una humilde aficionada a la serie que pretende imitarles.

**Tras la puerta... **

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Quinto capítulo: .¡Taka-chan en acción!**

-No me puedo creer que de verdad hayas hecho eso...-ya terminada la fiesta de reapertura, y de vuelta a su apartamento, Haruhi miró de reojo a Takako, con una expresión que denotaba algo de vergüenza ajena hacia su amiga-. Y encima has tenido el valor de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por si acaso alguien no se había enterado...

-¿Es que es malo acaso?-la aludida sonreía como si nunca hubiese roto un plato en su vida-. ¡El Host Club es para todas! Tamaki-senpai mismo lo dijo... No es justo que hagais caso a todas las clientas menos a las verdaderas amigas, a las que te hemos apoyado desde el principio, Haruhi...

-No me vengas con cuentos ahora-a Haruhi le cayó una enorme gota de sudor-. Si me hubieses designado a mí, todavía me lo habría creído... pero a quien has designado ha sido a Tamaki-senpai...

Ante tal acusación, Takako tan sólo siguió sonriendo, aunque ahora más para sí misma que para la chica Host... ésta, por su parte, la observaba desconfiada, mientras que su mente ordenaba los acontecimientos que habían desencadenado todo aquello.

* * *

----Flashback: En la fiesta de reapertura----- 

Tras la calurosa acogida que había recibido por parte de las antiguas y nuevas clientas, Haruhi había salido de la casa de té a dejar la bandeja fuera, y de paso a respirar aire fresco... no recordaba que ser un Host fuera tan agotador. Se preguntaba si acaso Takako y Anaïs habrían promocionado demasiado el evento... No le resultó difícil imaginarse a la más mayor repartiendo panfletos y anunciándoles a pleno pulmón como si el Host Club se tratara de un nuevo producto recién salido a la venta. Aquello le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. _Bueno... sea lo que sea, les ha salido bien..._

-¡Haruhi!-la animada voz de Tamaki, a sus espaldas, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró para ver al presidente, que se dirigía hacia ella con paso elegante,y aunque pudo distinguir un poco de cansancio en su rostro, el rubio le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas-. ¿Cómo te va? .¿Estás disfrutando el regreso al club?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco cansado...-comentó ella, girándose del todo para quedar frente a él-. Pero a pesar de todo, estamos teniendo más éxito que otras veces, incluso que cuando estábamos en el instituto... eso son buenas noticias para nosotros...

-Por supuesto que lo son... pero,. ¿qué esperabas de nosotros?-Tamaki se cruzó de brazos, en pose triunfal y quizás algo arrogante. Extendió su dedo índice, como el que todo lo sabe-. Todo está saliendo según lo previsto. Gracias a la nueva iniciativa, más chicas son capaces de disfrutar de nuestra compañía... -soltó una risita entre dientes, y la miró de nuevo-. Y tú que tenías poca fe en el proyecto...¡deberías confiar más en el criterio de tu padre!

-La verdad, es que según mi experiencia, no deberías culparme... no es que tu criterio sea muy fiable-contestó la morena sin malicia alguna, tirando la actitud confiada del medio francés por los suelos. Éste se puso blanco, y parecía dispuesto a ponerse dramático una vez más, para variar...Sin embargo, Haruhi no había acabado.-Pero, si hay que ser sinceros del todo... hay que reconocer que ésta vez has acertado de pleno, senpai.-esbozó una suave sonrisa-. Enhorabuena.

Ésto le pilló por sorpresa al rubio, observándola ligeramente ruborizado y sin saber muy bien que decir. Sobraba decir que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos por parte de ella. La chica suspiró, dejando la bandeja en una esquina y dando por terminada la conversación.

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver, senpai; las clientas me esperan dentro-le dijo, despidiéndose y disponiéndose a entrar de nuevo en la casa de té-. Nos vemos después...

No recibió respuesta por parte de él; seguía clavado en el sitio mirándola sin decir una sola palabra. A lo que Haruhi se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta, dando a Tamaki por imposible y restando importancia a su reacción. No fue hasta que había entrado de nuevo que oyó cómo el presidente del club reaccionaba por fin:

-Ah, Haruhi...-la aludida se giró. Tamaki se aproximaba hacia ella con la mano extendida; parecía que quería decirle algo.

Y entonces... ocurrió.

-¡Tamaki-senpaiiii!-a voz en grito, Takako irrumpió en la escena entre ellos dos como un ciclón, acercándose corriendo hacia el rubio y llamando la atención con ello de otras comensales. Haruhi no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla en su sitio, alzando una ceja-. Por fin te encuentro libre...¡quería hablar contigo!

-¿Hm?-aquél la miró, y esbozó una nueva sonrisa más característica de él, volviendo a la normalidad-. Oh, Inoue-san... ¿me estabas buscando? Pero si yo siempre estoy disponible para todas las lindas damas que me necesiten... no tenías más que haberte acercado hacia donde estaba yo, y con gusto te habría atendido...-Haruhi seguía observando la escena, con gotas de sudor en la frente y poniendo una vez más los ojos en blanco-. Dime,. ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Pues...-adoptando en aquella ocasión una actitud sumisa que a la chica Host le parecía en extremo sospechosa, Takako juntó los dedos índice-. Precisamente, era para eso para lo que te estaba buscando, Tamaki-senpai; para hablar. Pero supuse que estarías muy ocupado atendiendo a las demás, y no es necesario que sea ahora... sin embargo...-alzó la vista, clavando una mirada suplicante en el rubio-. Podría... ¿podría designarte mañana? Es que es muy importante...¡Por favor!

-¿Mañana?-el presidente del Host Club se mostró sorprendido-. Mañana no teníamos pensado abrir al público. Sin embargo... y puesto que es tan importante, mañana sacaré tiempo libre para hablar contigo a solas...-esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva-. Si eso es lo que deseas, Inoue-san.

-Eh... ¿en serio?-Takako enrojeció un poco, algo avergonzada... Tamaki asintió con la cabeza, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

-Claro... Yo mismo pasaré a recogerte, cuando tú me digas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por...

-¡Oooh, Tamaki-senpai!-sin dejarle acabar, la morena de pelo largo se había abalanzado sobre el chico, abrazándole en pleno ataque de euforia-. ¡Me haces muy feliz! .¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

_Esto..._El tic de la ceja volvió a Haruhi, que comprobaba cómo, gracias al comportamiento de Takako, estaba obteniendo la atención de practicamente todos los presentes allí. La cara de Tamaki ante aquél numerito, desde luego, era de cuadro... ni él mismo armaba tanto escándalo, probablemente. Kyouya, que había estado mirando la escena desde lejos, finalmente se acercó hacia ellos para intervenir.

-Inoue-san, voy a tenerte que pedir por favor que pares-dijo, con total calma, pero en claro tono de advertencia, al tiempo que se subía las gafas-. Nos vas a espantar a la clientela...

Sólo entonces Takako se separó de Tamaki, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias al comprender que había llevado su exageración demasiado lejos. Haruhi terminó por suspirar y darse la media vuelta... ¿qué había querido pretender su compañera de piso con todo aquello?

---Fin de Flashback---

* * *

-Todo un espectáculo, desde luego...-llegando por fin al apartamento, Haruhi abrió la puerta con las llaves y las dejó a un lado en un mueble que tenían dispuesto para ello, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar-. Me pregunto si de verdad todos los de Osaka os tenéis que hacer notar así... 

-Vamos, Haruhi, compréndeme... ¡un día es un día!-Takako, detrás de ella, se quitaba los zapatos también y entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y disponiendo sus zapatos debajo de los de su compañera-. Me hacía mucha ilusión poder estar en el Host Club, y es toda una oportunidad poder hablar con su presidente a solas... ¿no estarás celosa?-empezó a esbozar una sonrisita maliciosa, mirando hacia la chica. Ésta dio un bufido.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar celosa de ti? Veo a Tamaki todos los días que tengo que estar con el Host Club... no te envidio en absoluto.

-Ya, bueno... pero parece que estés molesta porque os interrumpí algo...-Takako miró a Haruhi por encima de sus gafas de forma inquisitiva. A ésta le dio un escalofrío. ¿Por qué de repente aquella chica que hasta ahora se había mostrado tan despreocupada como Tamaki... se parecía tanto a Kyouya con ese gesto?

-No interrumpiste nada-empezó a ponerse incómoda-. Yo ya me iba cuando tú viniste a asignarle.

-Pero Tamaki-senpai estaba a punto de decirte algo que parecía importante...

-No creo que lo sea tanto. Seguramente querría darme las gracias o algo, porque le dije que había acertado con la fiesta de reapertura...

-¿Y si era otra cosa¿De verdad... no te interesa saberlo? Puedo preguntarlo por ti mañana, si quieres...-la sonrisa de la más mayor se acentuó un poco más, y se acercó hacia ella, subiendose las gafas. Haruhi hizo una mueca. _Demonios... ¡ahora es la version femenina de Kyouya-senpai!_

-No... no me interesa. Me da lo mismo-tratando de mantener la compostura, la chica Host se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de ambas-. Creo que me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada...-_Y tampoco estoy ahora para un interrogatorio... suficiente tengo con Kyouya para soportar a su clon femenino en casa..._

-Oh... bueno, está bien. Yo me quedaré viendo la tele y me acostaré después; tengo que estar fresca para cuando Tamaki-senpai venga a recogerme mañana por la mañana.-Aunque volvió a sonreír de forma entusiasta, aún le quedaba una reminiscencia de aquella malicia en ella-. ¡Buenas noches, Haruhi-kun¡Que duermas bien!

-Buenas noches...-contestó ella, sin volverse, metiéndose en el cuarto de ambas y cerrando la puerta. Takako se quedó mirando un rato la puerta cerrada antes de irse al sofá a ver la televisión. _Todo ésto lo estoy haciendo por ti, Haruhi..._pensó, mientras caminaba. _Es la única forma de averiguar cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Tamaki-senpai hacia ti. Al final, me lo agradecerás._

* * *

Al día siguiente, llamaron a la puerta un poco antes de lo previsto. Takako, que se había levantado pronto y estaba a medio arreglar, se volvió hacia la puerta nerviosa. ¿Tamaki solía ser así de puntual? 

-¡Ya, ya voy!-exclamó, sin reparar en que a su lado, su compañera de piso aún estuviese durmiendo. Ésta gruñó algo y se dio la media vuelta en la cama, intentando dormir-. Ah, lo siento, Haruhi...-sonrió algo nerviosa. Se volvió hacia el tocador, se retocó un poco el maquillaje, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta mientras se colocaba el vestido de forma medianamente presentable.

Efectivamente, era Tamaki quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul claro y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, llevados con un cinturón muy sobrio y elegante. Con una mano sujetaba un jersey fino de color blanco y con la otra un paquete redondo envuelto en papel.

-Buenos días, Inoue-san-saludó, sonriente-. ¿Llego demasiado pronto?

-Bu... buenos días, Tamaki-senpai...-alcanzó a decir Takako, observándole. Sí que tenía buen gusto para vestir aquél chico...-. No; está bien, yo ya estaba acabando de arreglarme para salir... -miró el paquete que el rubio traía entre las manos-. ¿Y eso? No tenías que molestarte en traer nada...

-Son sólo unos pasteles... para Haruhi y para ti-le entregó el paquete-. Me he tomado la molestia de haceroslos llegar... es de parte de todo el Host Club. Para daros las gracias por todo lo que nos habeis estado ayudando...-esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-E-en serio que no teníais por qué...muchas gracias, senpai...-algo cohibida, Takako tomó el paquete.. interiormente, la boca se le estaba haciendo agua sólo de pensar en lo que éste contenía.

-No hay de que... por cierto... ¿dónde está Haruhi?-el medio francés trató de mirar sobre el hombro de la morena de pelo largo, por ver si la veía.

-Está durmiendo todavía...-Takako soltó una risita, mientras se acomodaba bien el peinado frente al espejo que estaba en el vestíbulo-. Y eso que ya va siendo tarde... pero claro, como es fin de semana...

-Oh, bueno...-se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de nuevo-. Entonces la saludaré después, cuando volvamos.

-¿No la despertarás ahora, senpai?-la chica le miró de reojo.

-No, no... mejor dejarla descansar-el rubio se puso algo nervioso al oír eso, sonrojándose un poco. Takako había notado la pausa que había hecho antes de contestar-. Sólo quería decirle que Anaïs vendrá en breve aquí para pasar el rato con ella... así no estará sola en nuestra ausencia... pero ya se enterará cuando ella llame a la puerta...

-Vaya... qué considerado de tu parte...-Takako sonrió un poco. Una cosa más que confirmaba sus sospechas...-.Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista... ¿nos vamos?-preguntó, dejando los pasteles en un mueble y poniéndose los zapatos para salir.

-Claro... ¿me permites?-a la forma occidental, Tamaki ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a Takako, volviendo a obtener estabilidad en su sonrisa. Ésta accedió sonriente, y después de cerrar la puerta tomó el brazo del presidente del club, para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Tras un buen rato paseando, Tamaki y Takako entraron por fin a una cafetería, donde la morena de pelo largo pretendía incidir un poco más en el tema de Haruhi y en los sentimientos del joven hacia ella. Hasta entonces, habían hablado tan sólo del Host Club y de asuntos triviales. Sobre el Host Club fue de lo que más habló él; con todo lujo de detalles, Takako pudo conocer casi toda la historia del club en aquél lapso de tiempo, además de alguna que otra anécdota. Tamaki parecía estar muy complacido por el interés de Takako, y sobretodo porque ya hubiese sido informada de previo por Kyouya que él era el "Rey" del club. A Takako le había caído bien el chico; quizás pecaba un poco de narcisista, pero en muchos aspectos era como ella. Además, tenía unos modales de lujo... y para rematar todo aquello, era guapísimo. Cuando más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que él estaba hecho para Haruhi. Ambos se complementaban en el carácter... ¡tenía que hacer que estuviesen juntos como fuese! 

Pero, de momento, sus propósitos tardarían un poco en cumplirse. Sentada en una mesa para dos, esperaba a que el medio francés terminara de pedir algo para ellos, aparentando la mayor calma posible... aunque, por dentro, estuviese hecha un manojo de nervios. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a abordar el tema en cuestión sin que Tamaki se sintiese intimidado por sus preguntas o algo por el estilo. Pero si no averiguaba algo seguro aquél día, todo aquello quizás no habría servido de nada..._¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Takako!_, se dio ánimos a sí misma. _Respira hondo y..._

-¡Aquí tienes, Inoue-san!-la alegre voz del rubio le hizo salir violentamente de sus pensamientos. Venía con una sobria taza de café en una mano y una copa enorme de helado, fruta, chocolate fundido y nata en la otra-. Esto era lo que habías pedido¿verdad?-colocó la copa frente a ella con suavidad, cuidando de colocar el meñique primero sobre la mesa antes de dejar que el recipiente chocase contra la superficie de ésta de cualquier manera-. Y para mí... una taza de café.-sonrió un poco más-. Es una suerte que lo tuvieran instantáneo...

-¿Ins... tantáneo?-repitió Takako, incrédula, mientras Tamaki dejaba su taza con la misma delicadeza sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-¡Claro!-él habló como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo-. Ya supuse que te parecería extraño, pero éste café se volvió muy popular cuando se introdujo en el club por primera vez... ahora, no bebo ningún otro tipo de café que no sea éste.-sonriendo, abrió el paquetito de azúcar para echárselo en la taza.

-Ah... ya veo...-a Takako le resbaló una gota enorme de sudor por la sien-. No me lo esperaba, la verdad...

-Fue Haruhi quien nos lo dio a conocer-siguió explicando el rubio, removiendo el azúcar en el café. Sonrió con aire soñador-. Cuando entró al club, ya que no podía saldarnos la deuda con dinero hacía encargos para nosotros. Y el primer dia, al encargarle café, compró de éste tipo... se volvió popular en muy poco tiempo.

-Sois una gente muy peculiar...-la morena de pelo largo sonrió de medio lado... había mencionado a Haruhi. Ahora le sería más fácil abordar el tema. Tomó su cuchara y se dispuso a comer-. ¡Itadakimasu!-tomó una enorme porción de su postre que no dudó en llevar a la boca enseguida. Sonrió aún más mientras lo engullía. Según su opinión, no había nada mejor que planear emparejamientos mientras se tomaba algo dulce-. Delicioso... Por cierto, Tamaki-senpai...

-¿Sí?

-Parece ser que Haruhi cambió mucho al Host Club cuando ella llegó... por lo que me habéis contado hasta ahora Kyouya-senpai y tú, es lo que pienso...

-Indudablemente... ya lo viste, no podíamos concebir el club de nuevo sin ella-admitió Tamaki, con una sonrisa. Bebió un poco de su café antes de proseguir-. Y yo también creo que nos ha cambiado un poco la forma de ver las cosas... Y, si soy sincero...si nos hemos mantenido tan unidos hasta ahora, no creo que haya sido por mí... sino por ella.

-¿Por qué crees eso, senpai?-preguntó Takako de la forma más inocente que pudo hacerlo. Seguía comiendo, pero ahora observaba al medio francés atentamente mientras hablaba. Aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante.

La sonrisa de Tamaki se volvió un tanto triste.

-Porque, cuando el club más lo necesitaba... yo le volví la espalda... hace ya un tiempo de eso-dijo-. Por una serie de circunstancias ajenas a mí... y porque pensé que el Host Club no traía más que problemas a los demás...y que yo mismo causaba problemas debido a mi egoísmo. Si de mí hubiese dependido, hubiese conducido lo que yo mismo creé a la destrucción. Pero entonces apareció ella, arriesgando incluso su propia vida... y me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba y lo idiota que había sido... a todos les gustaba estar en el Host Club, y querían que regresara. Pero lo que más me llegó al corazón... fue que ella, que se había metido en el club por la fuerza... también había llegado a disfrutar de él.-sonrió un poco más-. Entonces comprendí que mi sitio estaba aquí, con ellos.

Takako dejó de sonreír y de comer, mirando al joven presidente fijamente... comprendía un poco mejor la razón de ser de aquél peculiar club en ese momento, y por qué para Tamaki era tan importante. Si bien intuyó que el rubio no le había contado todo lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión... pero no se lo preguntaría. Para ella, eso era suficiente por el momento. Ahora, necesitaba avanzar un poco más... saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que significaba exactamente Haruhi para él, de su propia boca. Aunque ya podía sentirlo.

-No tenía ni idea... entonces, sí que estáis muy unidos... -murmuró. Volvió a llevarse otra cucharada, de dimensiones menos considerables, a la boca-. Como una familia.

Tamaki rió suavemente.

-En efecto, eso es lo que pretendo-coincidió, sonriendo-. Yo tengo familia propia, que comparte mis mismos genes... pero ellos son la familia más cercana y más cálida que he tenido-bebió otro sorbo de café-. Después de que tuviesemos que disolver el club al graduarnos, no podía evitar acordarme de todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, y por eso creía firmemente que teníamos que volver a reunirnos. Aunque eso no quita que las clientas sean importantes para nosotros-se apresuró a añadir.

-Ya veo-Takako sonrió un poco-. Me parece estupendo, que todos os lleveis tan bien... pero, senpai, estaba pensando... que quizás lo de familia se le quede algo pequeño a los miembros del club.

El rubio la miró confundido.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso...

-Me refiero-dijo ella, suavemente-, a que, quizás, algunos miembros... deseen ser vistos como algo más que una familia. Algo más cercano.

-¿Qué puede haber más cercano que una familia?-preguntó él, inocentemente.

Takako se ajustó las gafas y dejó su postre, para inclinarse un poco hacia él y susurrar en tono confidencial:

-El amor.

-¿Amor?-Tamaki frunció el ceño-. No estarás insinuando que los otros miembros quieran ser mis amantes o algo de eso,. ¿verdad?

Takako soltó una carcajada tan escandalosa que algunos de los clientes cercanos se le quedaron viendo con cara de mandarle a un psiquiátrico.

-¡Esta sí que es buena! No, no es nada de eso... me has malinterpretado-dijo, ya calmándose-. Más bien, lo que quiero decir, es que creo que hay alguien en el club que quizás quiera ser visto como algo más que una familia... pero tú, senpai, no te das cuenta. Y creo que puedes intuir de quién te estoy hablando...

Tamaki la miró, con el rostro dubitativo... no podía ser que estuviesen hablando de alguno de los chicos... eran... ¡hombres, despues de todo! Si bien no podía asegurar que no pudiera enamorarse uno de ellos de otro hombre... Pero entonces, antes de seguir con sus teorías rocambolescas, cayó en la cuenta. La única mujer que se encontraba en el Host Club...

-...¿Haruhi?

-Exacto-Takako sonrió triunfal, mientras que el rubio se quedaba pensativo por un momento... y entonces, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente, ante la posibilidad de que la chica tuviese razón...

-Haruhi... está... ¿enamorada de mí?-a medida que lo decía, más se le subía el color al rostro... ni él mismo se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo... pero... ¿y si era verdad? Después de todo, Takako era su compañera de piso...-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Inoue-san?-preguntó, tratando de calmar sus ánimos... aunque el brillo de los ojos azul violáceos le delataba. _Ésta es la mía..._, pensó la morena de pelo largo, observando divertida la expresión de Tamaki.

-Bueno, no es algo que pueda afirmar con rotundidad... solo son conjeturas-contestó ella, volviendo a tomar la cuchara para comer-. Pero si así fuera... ¿qué harías tú entonces? Eso cambiaría un poco las cosas en el club, tal como han ido yendo hasta ahora... ¿no te parece?

El aludido no contestó... desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras sentía su rostro arder. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... aquello era con lo que había estado fantaseando, soñando despierto, durante todo el tiempo... entonces,. ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo asimilarlo¿Es que algo no iba bien? Había algo que no podía alcanzar a comprender, incluso en aquél momento... de hecho, en ese momento estaba aun más confuso que nunca. Y aquello, su compañera pudo notarlo. Decidió forzar un poco más la situación... yendo directa al grano.

-Dime, senpai... ¿a ti te gusta Haruhi?

Ésta pregunta sobresaltó al rubio.Se volvió a mirar a Takako, con el rostro completamente rojo, y quizás algo asustado.

-¡Y-yo no...! no...-balbució, poniéndose muy nervioso. Suspiró, tomó aire y trató de calmarse, fijando la vista en el café en ésta ocasión-. No... lo sé...-reconoció, abochornado.

-¿No lo sabes?-repitió ella, alzando una ceja-. O quizás es que no te has parado a pensar en eso...

-Yo... No creo... no creo que esté bien...-alzó tímidamente la vista-. Ella... ¡ella es como mi hija! Y yo no...

-Tú lo has dicho, senpai: Como una hija-interrumpió Takako. Se enderezó, poniéndose seria-. Tú la tratas como una hija porque figuradamente has adoptado el papel de padre para ella... pero a lo mejor no te has parado a pensar que lo que ella necesita no es una figura paterna exactamente. Haruhi está huérfana de madre... su padre todavía vive. Entonces¿por qué has decidido comportarte como un padre para ella?. ¿Se te ocurre...alguna explicación para eso?

De nuevo, el silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos dos. El Host no apartaba la vista de la taza, entre avergonzado y desconcertado. Mientras, Takako seguía comiendo y observando al rubio por encima de las gafas. Cuanto más insistía en ello, más claro lo veía. Pero para él... debía significar un mundo aceptar algo que era evidente. Ahora cobraban sentido las palabras de Kyouya...

-No lo sé-dijo él por fin. Se llevó una mano a la sien-. En verdad, no lo sé. Todo esto me abruma... siento que necesito poner algunas cosas en orden. Hay algo que no esta bien en todo esto...

-Está bien que reconozcas eso-le dijo ella. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente-. Tal y como se presentan las cosas... vamos a tener que ir poco a poco. Yo voy a ayudarte a ordenar los sentimientos en tu cabeza, senpai... pero a cambio, tienes que prometerme que vas a poner de tu parte en eso.

Ante aquellas palabras, Tamaki alzó la vista poco a poco. Aún estaba bastante abochornado.

-¿De verdad...?-preguntó, en voz baja. Aquella imagen era muy distinta de la que una se hacía de él en el Host Club-. ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme, Inoue-san?

-Claro que sí-ella sonrió un poco más, colocándose bien las gafas-. Haruhi es mi amiga. Y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella... si eso implica a ayudarte a saber qué es lo que sientes por ella, entonces eso haré.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, poco a poco.

-Muchas gracias...-se enderezó en su asiento. Aquellas palabras las decía con toda sinceridad-. En verdad... quiero saberlo, Inoue-san. Porque ésto lleva pasándome desde hace mucho tiempo...

Takako rió de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más comedida.

-Tenemos muuucho trabajo por delante... pero al menos, el espíritu lo tienes.-se terminó, por fin, aquél enorme postre-. ¡Aaaah, estoy llena! Creo que esto me va a costar unos kilos de más... ¿nos vamos, senpai?

-Claro...pediré la cuenta...-Tamaki apuró su café y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de un camarero. De repente, se volvió hacia ella-. Ah, una cosa, Inoue-san...

-¿Sí?

-Creo... que vamos a obviar los formalismos a partir de ahora, ya que vas a prestarme ayuda-dijo, sonriendo, y mirándola fijamente con aquellos intensos ojos azules-. Llámame por mi nombre a secas, por favor. Exactamente, no soy tu senpai, aunque estemos cursando en diferentes niveles... tenemos la misma edad¿no es verdad?

-¿Eh? Ah... sí, es cierto...-balbució ella, algo tomada por sorpresa-. Está bien, Tamaki, pero a cambio tú también me llamarás por mi nombre de pila...¿de acuerdo?

Éste sonrió un poco más.

-Claro... Takako-accedió, amablemente.

Cuando el camarero se acercó, Tamaki pidió la cuenta de lo que habían consumido, la cual se la trajeron en poco tiempo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para sacar la cartera, pero Takako se lo impidió.

-¡No, espera! Pensaba pagar mi parte...

-Por supuesto que no-cortó él, tajante-. Invito yo. Es mi deber, como caballero y como Host...-sacó por fin la cartera, y rebuscó en ella para sacar el dinero.

-Pero es que va a ser mucho di...-la morena de pelo largo tuvo que callarse de golpe cuando vio aparecer un billete... de 10.000 yenes, el cual colocó sobre la pequeña bandejita ante la expresión atónita del camarero-...nero...-acabó la frase a duras penas, cayendo en la cuenta... se había olvidado de que Tamaki pertenecía a la clase alta...

-Se... señor... no creo que tengamos cambio para esa... cantidad...-balbució el camarero, algo incómodo.

-¡Descuide! Quédese con el cambio...-el rubio hizo un gesto despreocupado, mientras cerraba la cartera y se ponía en pie-. ¿Nos vamos, Takako?

-S...sí...-aún reponiéndose de la impresión, la aludida se puso de pie. Definitivamente, Tamaki era todo un personaje... no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, eso seguro. A partir de ahora, se propuso a sí misma que siempre iría a las cafeterías acompañada por alguno de los Hosts...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Haruhi y Takako... 

-No tenías por qué haberte molestado en venir, Anaïs...-le dijo Haruhi a la extranjera. Había sacado té para ellas dos en el salón, y al lado reposaba el paquete de los pastelitos que había traído Tamaki aquella mañana-. Tamaki no tiene por qué decirte lo que tienes que hacer... ya eres mayorcita...

-Está bien, Haruhi-san-le tranquilizó, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Yo quería venir. Además, yo quiero mucho a mi primo... me cuesta decirle que no a algo.

-Pues es bien fácil...-comentó la chica Host, irónica, sentándose a su lado y sirviéndole el té a ella primero-. Sólo son dos letras...

La pelirroja rió suavemente, mientras que Haruhi suspiró y se volvió hacia el paquete de los pasteles.

-E incluso nos ha traído pasteles... en fin... tendremos que comernos algunos, no puedo rechazarlo ahora...-abrió el paquete, y el primero que se encontró fue un bizcocho con fresas de aspecto francamente delicioso-. Vaya, fresas...

-Compramos los pasteles ayer-comentó Anaïs-. Y Tamaki fue el que dijo que había que comprarte de éstos... porque a ti te gustan las fresas.

Haruhi no dijo nada ante aquel comentario... tan sólo se quedó mirando el bizcocho en silencio, con aspecto dubitativo. Había pasado tiempo... y aquél chico todavía recordaba que le gustaban las fresas.

-¿Haruhi-san?-la francesa se volvió a mirarla, extrañada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí...-reaccionó inmediatamente, tomando el bizcocho y llevándoselo a su sitio. Puede que no significase nada... después de todo, no era una cosa tan dificil de recordar. ¿O sí? Teniendo en cuenta cómo era Tamaki-senpai...-. Vamos a dejar algunos para Takako también... seguro que me mata si no lo hago...

Anaïs asintió, sonriendo, y tomó otro pastelito de la bandeja. La morena tomó una de las fresas que estaban en la superficie del bizcocho, y la mordisqueó. Se preguntaba si Takako se lo estaría pasando bien con Tamaki... _Seguramente, sí... esos dos son prácticamente iguales en cuanto a carácter. _

* * *

¡Bueno! Pues ahí lo tenéis... ¿Se dará cuenta Tamaki por fin de que lo que siente por Haruhi es más que amor de padre?. ¿Llevará a cabo Takako su cometido? Respuestas a esas y a otras muchas más preguntas se darán en el capítulo seis. ¡Estad muy atentos! 

Éste capítulo me ha salido rapidísimo... no contaba con que lo acabaría tan rápido, y tan seguido del capítulo cuatro además... quizás sea porque éste es el que llevaba más tiempo planeándolo en mi cabeza. Tan sólo faltaba darle algo de forma... Espero que lo disfrutéis al menos. Tengo un poco de miedo de que me haya salido más edulcorado de lo que pretendía... bueno, juzgad por vosotros mismos. ¡Con que no os decepcione, me basta!

Un apunte más: Según un conversor de monedas del mundo online, 10 000 yenes, que es el billete de valor más alto, equivaldrían a unos 71,13 euros. No está nada mal, eh? Y si convertimos a euros la cantidad que Haruhi debía al Host Club al principio de la serie, 8 000 000 de yenes, equivalen a 56 911 euros. Da miedo... Si llego a estar en el lugar de Haruhi, creo que hubiesen tenido que hacerme reanimación asistida... (no estaría mal, con todos esos chicos guapos, eh?? jejeje... :P) Personalmente, si tengo que elegir a uno de ellos, pediría la reanimación asistida de Tamaki... Cof, cof... es que es mi Host favorito... se nota¿verdad? U

No tengo mucho más que decir. Sólo daros las gracias otra vez por los reviews (5 reviews de golpe el primer día! O.o Os habéis superado) y pediros que sigais el fanfic... la cosa pronto se pondrá interesante. ¡Lo prometo!

Ja ne!


	6. Comprension subita

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Ouran Koukou Host Club, ni la ambientación ni sus personajes principales, me pertenecen a mí.

**Tras la puerta... **

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Sexto capítulo: Comprensión súbita.**

Tamaki se encontraba en un sitio oscuro... no podía ver nada más que a sí mismo. Confundido, trató de levantarse y tratar de identificar alguna salida a aquello. Al principio simplemente creyó que estaba en su propio cuarto, pero nada más lejos de eso... era como si estuviese de pie en medio de la más absoluta nada. Empezó a sentir algo de ansiedad ante la situación, pero trató de no amedrentarse. _Una salida... hay que buscar alguna salida..._ Empezó a moverse a ciegas, despacio, sin la menor noción de orientación... hasta que algo le obligó a detenerse.

Una risa. Clara y pura, como un extraño bálsamo de tranquilidad y a la vez de alerta, le hizo a Tamaki volverse en su busca. Pero no vio a nadie. La dulce risa volvió a oírse. Casi parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Y en su desesperación, el rubio no podía saber de dónde procedía. Dio media vuelta, a punto de gritar algo... pero la visión de una figura le hizo detenerse, dejándole sin aliento.

Haruhi. Su linda Haruhi estaba justo enfrente de él, y parecía que era quien se estaba riendo hace un momento. Le miró sonriente, divertida, y a Tamaki le pareció que se trataba de un ángel. En medio de toda la oscuridad circundante, ella brillaba con una tenue luz propia, y llevaba puesto un delicado y sencillo vestido blanco... como aquella vez que había ido persiguiéndole por el puente en un carruaje tirado por caballos. El joven alargó una mano hacia ella, como hipnotizado, pero Haruhi empezó a alejarse, corriendo, y volviendo a reirse.

-¡Senpai!-le llamó, entre risas. Y Tamaki reaccionó enseguida. Echó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Haruhi!.¡Espérame!-le gritó, tratando de apresurarse para alcanzarla. Sin embargo, por más que corriera, no conseguía alcanzarla... Haruhi corría muy rápido. De vez en cuando se volvía hacia él, sin dejar de correr, y reía. El rubio seguía corriendo todo lo que podía, en su afán por perseguirla.

-¡Por aquí, senpai!-le indicó Haruhi, girando en una esquina. Sin darse cuenta, habían salido de la oscuridad completa, y estaban en la calle, de noche. Tamaki no se paró a pensar en cómo eso podía ser posible. Se adentró en esa misma esquina, buscándola.

-¡No corras tan rápido!-exclamó él. Extrañamente, no se sentía exhausto... aún así, le frustraba el no poder alcanzarla. Al final de la calle, volvió a verla. Estaba subiendo unas escaleras que daban a un edificio. Se apresuró para subirlas también.No parecían muchos escalones en principio... pero mientras los estaba subiendo, le parecía que no se acabarían nunca. Arriba de las escaleras, Haruhi estaba esperándole, sonriendo. Empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, pero ni siquiera eso funcionaba. En vez de aproximarle hacia Haruhi, lo único que hacía era alejarse de ella. Tamaki apretó los dientes. Aquella situación le parecía desesperante... pero no iba a rendirse. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que llegar hacia ella...

-¡Haruhi!-gritó, reanudando la marcha y subiendo más deprisa las escaleras. Un último esfuerzo... necesitaba un último esfuerzo... y la tendría.

En ese momento, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo... Sorprendido, comprendió que el tramo de las escaleras se había acabado. Y enfrente de él estaba Haruhi, otra vez, quien le tendía la mano para levantarse. Suspirando aliviado, tomó su mano para incorporarse, y ya de pie, no la soltó, sino que la agarró bien fuerte entre la suya... con miedo de que pudiese salir corriendo de nuevo. La morena alzó la vista hacia él. Parecía tomada por sorpresa por ese gesto... pero volvió a sonreír de forma angelical. Se acercó hacia él... y cerró los ojos.

Una oleada de calor sobrevino el cuerpo del joven en aquél momento. Parecía que... estuviese esperando un beso suyo. Parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Haruhi quería que... le besase? Aquello no podía ser real. No podía estar pasando... pero, extrañamente, le sentía más cercana a él que nunca. Algo nervioso, pero decidido, Tamaki se inclinó hacia ella. Ante sus ojos tenía aquellos labios hermosos, brillantes, que clamaban por ser besados... sintió su propia respiración acelerarse. Tomó aire para calmarse. No podía estropearlo todo ahora. Quizás una oportunidad como aquella jamás volviera a presentársele. Alzó una mano hacia su pelo, y casi le pareció estar acariciando la suavidad de éste. Lentamente, comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos... acercándose cada vez más hacia su lindo rostro. Entreabrió los labios. El próximo movimiento que haría sería el definitivo.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vio dos ojos detrás de su pequeña mirándole directamente a él, con una furia indomable. Tamaki cayó hacia atrás, asustado, y Haruhi se giró hacia los ojos que estaban observándole... Los ojos de su padre.

-¡Tú, sabandija!-le gritó a Tamaki, con una voz que parecía de ultratumba. El padre de Haruhi, vestido con un vestido negro y un delantal blanco que tenía pintado el kanji de "padre", le señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice. El rubio se empezaba a sentir muy pequeño frente a él-. ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hija?. ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?

-R-Ranka-san...-balbució el acusado, intentando levantarse y dar alguna explicación... pero no podía. Había vuelto a sumergirse en la oscuridad absoluta de nuevo, teniendo únicamente a la enorme e intimidante figura del padre de Haruhi frente a él. La chica había desaparecido-. Yo no... yo no... ¡no es lo que parece!

-Sí que lo es... y tú lo sabes...-siseó éste. Sus ojos parecían arder, capaces de quemar al rubio hasta las mismísimas entrañas-. No sé quién te crees que eres para reclamar a Haruhi para ti... ¡pero no saldrás impune! Creerás estar viviendo el mismo infierno... te lo aseguro...-riendo lúgubremente, la sombra de la figura del okama empezaba a cernirse amenazadoramente sobre él, haciendo a Tamaki agazaparse en el suelo, muerto de miedo...

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Gritando y cubierto de sudor, Tamaki despertó, sobresaltado. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sentándose en la cama, y respirando entrecortadamente..._Solo había sido un sueño... menos mal..._, suspiró, bastante más tranquilo. Lo peor es que lo había sentido demasiado real...

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, asimilando lo soñado... la primera parte no había sido tan mala... no hasta que Ranka apareció, más bien. Se sonrojó al pensar que en el sueño, había estado a punto de besar a Haruhi... aún recordando vívidamente aquél momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y la respiración se le aceleró un poco... había estado demasiado cerca. Pero... ¿por qué¿Por qué habría tenido aquél tipo de sueño?

El sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta le sobresaltaron.

-¿Señorito? .¿Se encuentra bien?-pudo reconocer la voz de una de las doncellas, preocupada.

-Eh... ¡sí!-exclamó, girándose hacia la puerta y tapándose bien con las sábanas-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes...sólo estaba soñando...

-Está bien... que tenga buena noche, señor...-oyó a la doncella despedirse amablemente y marcharse. Tamaki volvió a suspirar, y se volvió hacia el despertador para ver qué hora sería... las 2:00 de la madrugada. Seguramente con su grito habría alertado al personal que aún estaba despierto...

Acomodando la espalda sobre sus almohadas, observó sus manos, en silencio. Por más que lo intentase, no conseguía quitarse aquél sueño de la cabeza... ni tampoco la expresión dulce y sonriente de Haruhi frente a la suya. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Nunca había llegado tan lejos en mis fantasías...me siento como si hubiese estado a punto de cometer una aberración, y al mismo tiempo... no he podido evitar sentirme bien..._Humedeció los labios, y recordó las palabras de Takako el día anterior, duras y llenas de una verdad irrefutable:

"_A lo mejor no te has parado a pensar que lo que ella necesita no es una figura paterna exactamente. Haruhi está huérfana de madre... su padre todavía vive. Entonces,¿por qué has decidido comportarte como un padre para ella?"_

_Tiene razón... _Tamaki volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello y por el rostro, inmerso en sus cavilaciones. _Si Haruhi tiene un padre¿por qué me empeño en seguir pretendiendo que yo lo soy?.¿Por qué es tan importante para mí protegerla... tenerla cerca de mí en todo momento?. ¿Por qué me desgarra por dentro que otras personas pasen más tiempo con ella que yo?... ¿Por qué?_

-Haruhi...-murmuró, ligeramente tembloroso-. Es posible que yo... que yo...

La sangre se le volvió a agolpar en el rostro, y su corazón volvió a acelerar sus latidos. ¿Podría ser que... estuviese empezando a comprender¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Nervioso, y con los ojos ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad, Tamaki empezó a buscar su teléfono móvil. Sabía que era tarde... sí... pero necesitaba hablar de aquello con alguien. Y sabía de alguien que, con un poco de suerte, podría estar despierto todavía a aquellas horas.

* * *

-Vamos a ver, cabeza de chorlito... te recuerdo que son las dos de la madrugada...-Kyouya, molesto, atendía el móvil. Estaba sentado en su cama, abotonándose el pijama-. No estaba durmiendo, pero iba a acostarme ahora... ¿qué es lo que quieres? 

-¡Kyouya!-exclamó Tamaki, por lo bajo, caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto con una ansiedad creciente-. Lo siento, pero es que no podía dormirme... he tenido un sueño muy extraño, y... no puedo dejar de darle vueltas...

-Así que un sueño...-el moreno suspiró, frotándose la cabeza con la mano libre-. A ver¿qué has soñado?

-Bueno...-el rubio volvió a sonrojarse ante el recuerdo del sueño-. Pues... es que fue... bastante bochornoso... y...

-Si no vas a contármelo, no sé para qué me llamas, sinceramente...No me hagas perder el tiempo-Kyouya bufó, y dirigió el dedo hacia el botón de cortar la llamada del móvil-. Que descanses.

-¡No!.¡Espera, no cuelgues!-la voz desesperada de Tamaki le hizo detenerse en seco-. Está bien, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie...

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el moreno, que se subió las gafas. Un brillo se reflejó en el cristal de éstas..

-Muy bien, te lo prometo. Date prisa... que quiero irme a dormir...-dijo, tumbándose en la cama, y disponiéndose a escuchar lo que su atolondrado amigo había soñado. A medida que éste iba avanzando el relato, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando un poco más.

-Y... y eso fue lo que pasó...-finalizó Tamaki, por fin. Se sentó en su cama, inquieto.

-Ya veo... parece que Haruhi no es la única que tiene sueños indecentes aquí¿eh?

-¡Kyouya!-exclamó el rubio, algo ofendido y sonrojado-. ¡No he hecho nada indecente! Al final no ocurrió nada...

-Vale, vale... escucha, Tamaki, es sólo un sueño... no es para que te pongas así... no creo que vaya mañana Ranka-san a tu casa a castigarte por haber soñado que has estado a punto de besar a su hija...-_Aunque sería divertido..._, pensó, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, imaginándose la escena...

-Ya, ya lo sé... pero eso no quita para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ello... Este sueño tiene que significar algo. Pero... ¿el qué?

-En eso, creo que no voy a poder ayudarte. Lo vas a tener que descubrir tú solo...

-¡Pero Kyouya...!

-¿Me has tomado por tu psicoanalista o algo así?-Kyouya interrumpió el lloriqueo de Tamaki, cortante. Se quitó las gafas-. Tú lo que necesitas es un psiquiatra más bien... Intenta pensar un poco por ti mismo, por una vez. No creo que sea tan complicado... -suspiró, al ver que al otro lado de la línea su amigo no decía nada-. Y mejor que pienses en ello mañana. Te veo capaz de darle vueltas al tema toda la noche...

-No es tan fácil de hacer...-murmuró el medio francés, haciendo circulitos con el dedo índice de su mano en las sábanas infantilmente.

-Claro que lo es, sólo entretén tu mente en otra cosa hasta que te venga el sueño...-el moreno empezaba a sentirse cansado de aquella conversación-. Mira... hablaremos mañana sobre el tema... ¿eso te tranquiliza?

-Bueno... un poco. Gracias, Kyouya...

-Vale, siendo así, nos vemos mañana. Y Tamaki...no se te ocurra volver a llamarme a éstas horas de nuevo, si es que aprecias tu vida...-oyó al rubio tragar saliva, nervioso-. Buenas noches.

-Bue...nas noches...-Tamaki oyó cómo su amigo colgaba al otro lado de la línea, antes de que él lo hiciera. Suspiró, dejando el móvil sobre su mesilla de noche... no creía poder ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, se volvió a meter entre las sábanas. Aunque le había dicho a Kyouya que no se lo dijese a nadie, tendría que hablar sobre el tema con otra persona... que se había comprometido a ayudarle respecto a eso. Pero eso sería después de que hablase con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya también se preparaba para dormir, con una sonrisa en los labios... _Sea lo que sea lo que le haya dicho Inoue-san a Tamaki... parece que ya está empezando a reaccionar. Ojalá sea cierto..._

* * *

-Oh, no...-Al día siguiente, Takako, recien salida de la ducha y cubierta con una toalla, miraba la báscula sobre la que estaba con aprensión-. El mega helado que me tomé ayer y los pastelitos me han pasado factura...¡tres kilos más! 

-No creo que sea a causa sólo de lo que te tomaste ayer...-respondió Haruhi, desde el salón, quien estaba haciendo limpieza-. Con lo que sueles comer normalmente, no me extraña que hayas subido de peso... Y hoy desayunaste pasteles, también...

-¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!-lloriqueó la morena de pelo largo. Haruhi miró hacia el baño con una gota en la sien-. Yo, que soy tan joven y tan bella... ¡no quiero ponerme gorda tan pronto!

-Pues no lo parece, la verdad...-dijo la chica Host, incómoda-. Haberlo pensado antes de arrasar con tantos dulces cada día y picar entre horas...

-No puedo seguir así...¡desde mañana, haré régimen!-decidida, Takako alzó su puño-. ¡Ya verás, báscula!

-Tampoco es para que te lo tomes así... que sólo has subido tres kilos...

-¡Con tres kilos se empieza! .¡Luego es un círculo sin retorno!-replicó la más mayor, bajándose de la báscula y comenzando a vestirse-. Claro, que tú eso no puedes saberlo... no sé cómo haces para estar tan delgada...

-A lo mejor es que no trago tanto como tú...-poniendo los ojos en blanco, Haruhi siguió a su tarea, pasando un trapo por los muebles para quitarles el polvo.

-Sin embargo... ¡deberías comer más, Haruhi!-le reprendió-. ¡Así te vas a quedar en nada! Y ningún chico te va a querer así...

-¿Y yo para qué quiero que un chico me quiera?-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además... soy una Host¿recuerdas? Necesito llamar la atención de las chicas más bien...

-Pues claro que necesitas un chico... y yo sé de cierto rubio que quizás pueda satisfacer esa necesidad...-Takako esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Aún estás con eso? Desde que volviste de la cita con Tamaki-senpai, estás insoportable con el temita ese...

-Es un chico encantador, Haruhi... no se encuentran muchos así hoy en día¿sabes? Deberías fijarte mejor en lo que tienes a tu alcance...

-Pues si tan encantador es, quédatele tú...-Haruhi le miró de reojo, con cierta irritación.

-Uuuy... eso me ha sonado a celos...-Takako se giró, a medio vestir, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-¡Que no estoy celosa, te digo! No seas plasta...

La discusión quedó interrumpida por una llamada al timbre. Haruhi suspiró, dejando el trapo sobre la mesa.

-Ya voy a abrir yo...-dijo, desganada. Giró el pomo... y precisamente, a quien se encontró detrás de la puerta era Tamaki. _Hablando del rey de Roma..._

-Ha... Haruhi...-balbució el rubio, poniéndose colorado. Podía ser que hubiese oído la discusión desde detrás de la puerta... si era así, no podía culpar su sonrojo-. Buenas tardes...

-Buenas tardes, Tamaki-senpai... ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, con toda naturalidad. Desde el cuarto de baño, Takako asomó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Pues yo... es que yo...-el sonrojo y el nerviosismo del medio francés iban en aumento-. Pasaba por aquí y...

-¿...Quieres hablar con Takako?-interrumpió Haruhi, alzando una ceja-. Está en el baño ahora...

-Bueno, sí... en parte a eso venía... Necesito decirle algo... ¡Pero no pienses lo que no es, Haruhi!-exclamó, moviendo las manos para desmentir cualquier idea que pudiera estar haciéndose la chica-. También pasaba para... para ver como estabas...

-Pues... estoy bien...-dijo ella, observándole. El rubio estaba más alterado que de costumbre-. ¿Y tú, senpai?. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Eh...?. ¡No, no! No ha pasado nada... ¡estoy bien!-aseguró éste, forzando un poco la sonrisa.

-Ya... ¿vas a pasar, o vas a quedarte ahi?-la morena le miró con desconfianza.

-Sí, sí... ahora entro-nervioso, Tamaki se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, y enderezándose, entró en el apartamento. Haruhi se hizo a un lado-. Con permiso...

_Lo que hay que ver... _Haruhi le observó de reojo, con una gota de sudor en la sien. _¿Por qué iba a estar celosa por éste tío? Es raro como él solo..._

-¡Ah!. ¡Hola, Tamaki!-Takako salió del baño, ya vestida, saludándole alegremente. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Estabas buscándome?

-Hola, Takako...-saludó el rubio, dejando sus zapatos en un hueco vacío del zapatero. Haruhi miró a uno y luego a la otra.

-Vaya, con qué confianzas os tratáis ya, para haber pasado un día juntos...-comentó, con media sonrisa algo amarga. Ésto sobresaltó a Tamaki.

-¡Pero Haruhi!. ¡Que no te pienses lo que no...!

-Me voy a dar una vuelta-interrumpió ella, sacando sus zapatos y poniéndoselos-. Así habláis lo que tengáis que hablar y no os molesto...

-¡Vale!-sonriente, Takako se agarró al brazo de Tamaki, que estaba blanco completamente en ese momento, y le dijo adiós con la mano a su compañera de piso-. ¡Itterashai, Haruhi-kun!

-Hasta luego...-Haruhi cerró la puerta tras de ella, ante la consternación de Tamaki... que se había quedado con un brazo extendido hacia ella y sin habla.

-Haruhi...-dos lágrimitas asomaron a sus ojos, frustrado... se volvió hacia Takako, que ya le había soltado y seguía exhibiendo una sonrisa-. ¡No tenías que haber hecho eso! Ahora se va a imaginar cosas que no son...

-¡Déjala! Es mejor así...-la sonrisa de Takako se volvió maquiavélica. Ajustó sus gafas-. Si da muestras de celos ante una cosa así, es buena señal...

-¿Celos..?-el rubio abrió mucho los ojos.

-Así es... me apuesto lo que quieras a que está hirviendo de celos ahora mismo, estoy segura...alégrate¿no querías eso?-se giró hacia él, que había vuelto a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Bueno...

-Y dime, Tamaki-kun... ¿para qué querías verme?-preguntó ella, yendo a sentarse al sofá. El chico la siguió-. No será que estuviste pensando en la conversación de ayer...

-Más o menos...He tenido un sueño esta noche-confesó él, tomando asiento. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Y ésta mañana he estado hablando con Kyouya sobre eso... quería comentártelo, por eso vine hasta aquí...

-¿Un sueño?. ¿Sobre Haruhi?-el rubio asintió-¿...Y bien?-Takako volvió a sonreír. Podía intuirlo... pero prefería oírlo por parte de él. Se avecinaban buenas noticias...

Tamaki agachó la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

-Creo...que tenías razón-confesó, en voz tan baja que era muy difícil oírle-. Estoy enamorado de ella.

* * *

Haruhi caminaba por la calle, mientras tanto... intentaba no pensar en nada en concreto. Le daba igual si a Takako le hacía tilín Tamaki o viceversa... no hacían mala pareja, eran casi iguales. Y por lo tanto, también le daba lo mismo que ya se tratasen ambos por el primer nombre. Conociendo a Tamaki, era algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano... era medio occidental, después de todo. Para él, parecía ser algo casi innato. 

Suspiró, mirando al cielo. ¿De verdad le daba igual? Takako le había llenado tanto la cabeza de inverosimilitudes que estaba comenzando a confundirse... quizás aquello explicase la punzada que había sentido en el apartamento cuando había notado la familiaridad entre ellos. Había sido un error compartir piso con ella.

_No puedo pensar en éstas tonterías... Takako es buena chica_, pensó, mientras se encaminaba hacia el parque donde estaba la casa de té. _Y si a ella le gusta Tamaki-senpai, está bien. No soy quién para meterme de por medio en una relación, y estoy segura de que ella tampoco lo haría.. Y a lo mejor estoy dando por supuestas las cosas. Puede que simplemente se hayan hecho muy amigos y punto._ Miró hacia el frente, decidida. _Ya está bien... Me he mudado para poder acabar la carrera de Derecho, y esa es mi prioridad. Lo del Host Club simplemente ha sido una coincidencia accidentada..._

-¡Ah!-al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se fijaba bien por donde iba, y se chocó con un traséunte... cayó al suelo-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Diablos... ya la gente no está a lo que est...-oyó al tipo quejarse, hasta que se interrumpió a sí mismo por algo. Haruhi alzó la vista. La voz se le hacía familiar...

Frente a ella, un chico de pelo largo y pelirrojo y cara tosca se le había quedado mirando con sorpresa.

-Fu... ¿Fujioka?-balbució, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Haruhi se quedó boquiabierta, reconociéndole al mismo tiempo...

Quien estaba frente a ella, era un antiguo estudiante del instituto Ouran y viejo amigo del Host Club... Ritsu Kasanoda.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

¡Aquí lo tenéis! Tamaki se ha dado cuenta por fin de lo que siente hacie Haruhi (de ahí el nombre del capítulo), y Haruhi empieza a tener sus dudas, pero ha aparecido un tercero en discordia... Ya dije que metería a alguien más de la trama original de Ouran. Kasanoda (o Bossa-nova, o Casanova... xD) es uno de mis personajes secundarios preferidos... y no hay que olvidar qué era lo que sentía por Haruhi¿verdad?. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? A ver si en el séptimo capítulo se puede aclarar un poco más el asunto... o, por el contrario, se complica aún más... 

Estoy que no me lo creo...llevo tres capítulos seguidos. La musa de la inspiración ha vuelto a mí... O.o Y eso que yo creía que iba a tardar más, pero éste me ha salido casi sin pensarlo, en un solo día... A este paso, voy a llegar al final pronto... xD

Por cierto, en los comentarios del anterior capítulo se me olvidó decirlo... muchos decíais que Takako podría hacer una buena pareja con Kyouya. En principio, yo voy a concentrarme en el Tamaharu, pero... no sé, no sé, puede que acerque un poco a esos dos. Yo también he notado química entre ellos... pero, eso no se lo digais a Haruhi¿eh:P Aunque me focalizo en Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya y Takako, que sepáis que no me he olvidado de los otros... los pondré pronto por ahí ;).

Pues nada más... ¡gracias a los que me seguis!.¡No os olvideis de los reviews, pliz! Hasta el próximo capítulo n.n.


	7. Y entonces llego Casanova

**Disclaimer:** Una vez más, Ouran Koukou Host Club es de Hatori y de Bones. Y Kasanoda también.

**Tras la puerta...**

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Capítulo séptimo: Y entonces llegó Casanova. **

Mientras los traseuntes caminaban por la calle sin prestarles ninguna atención, ambos se miraron, con incredulidad, durante un corto lapso de tiempo. El suficiente como para hacer al pelirrojo reaccionar y agacharse hacia ella.

-¡Fujioka! Lo siento mucho... ¿estás bien? .¿Te has hecho daño?-entre preocupado y avergonzado, Kasanoda tendió una mano a Haruhi para levantarse.

-No, no es nada-aseguró ella, aceptando la ayuda y poniéndose lentamente en pie-. Soy yo la que debería disculparse, no estaba mirando por donde debía...-explicó, sonriendo con culpabilidad-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Casanova-san.

-Eh... es Kasanoda...-corrigió el aludido, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la morena, alegremente, sin hacer mucho caso de la aclaración de Kasanoda.Se sacudió un poco la ropa-. No nos vemos desde que nos graduamos... ¿estas estudiando ahora?

-Bueno, en realidad... no me he presentado a los exámenes de acceso a la universidad...-confesó él, observándola atentamente. En realidad, hacía mucho más tiempo que no se veian ni tampoco hablaban, ya que Haruhi había estado muy ocupada todo el curso preparando los exámenes. Y el hecho de que estuvieran en distintas clases en Ouran tampoco ayudaba mucho. Desde el incidente con el Host Club y su fallida declaración a la chica habían perdido contacto-.He decidido tomarme un año de descanso...para pensar las cosas con claridad.

-Vaya, ya veo...eso esta bien-dijo con naturalidad, aún sonriendo, lo cual contribuyó a aumentar el sonrojo de Kasanoda. En todo el tiempo que no se habían visto... la chica no había cambiado en absoluto. Incluso tenía de nuevo aquél corte de pelo masculino... tenía entendido por las habladurías del instituto que cuando el Host Club se hubo disuelto, había comenzado a dejárselo largo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Fujioka?-Kasanoda trató de desviar la conversación hacia ella.

-Pues ahora estoy estudiando Derecho... en aquella universidad de allí-Haruhi señaló con el dedo hacia su universidad... la de Ouran también estaba cerca, lo cual confundió un poco al pelirrojo. Éste abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Te has matriculado en la universidad Ouran?

Haruhi rió suavemente.

-No, no... estoy en la universidad que está más allá de esa. Entre medias de las dos hay un parque enorme que separa ambas¿ves? Mi universidad es pública...

-Ah, ya veo...-Mentira. Realmente no es que estuviese viendo nada, porque la universidad Ouran no dejaba ver mucho más allá desde su posición, pero...¿no era eso lo que se solía decir, aunque realmente no se viese nada? A Haruhi le debió parecer bien la contestación, porque siguió hablando con tranquilidad.

-Estaba dando un paseo-continuó ella, sonriendo amablemente. Si bien la chica irradiaba sencillez por sí misma, el peto vaquero que vestía y el pañuelo que llevaba anudado en la cabeza detrás de la nuca le confería una imagen cándidamente encantadora... cierto era que ella estaba encantadora con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Kasanoda tragó saliva, avergonzado, tratando de no concederle importancia a aquello-.¿Quieres venir, Casanova-san?

-¿Eh?-ésto le tomó por sorpresa, sobresaltándose un poco. Había estado más atento a cómo ella iba vestida que a lo que estaba diciendo, realmente...-. Yo... bueno... pues...

-Ah, si tienes prisa o algo, no pasa nada... tengo que estar entreteniéndote entonces...Lo siento-contestó ella, ante la incertidumbre del pelirrojo.

-¡No, no!-se apresuró a decir éste, muy abochornado-. No tengo nada que hacer... si no te molesto, te acompaño entonces...

-De acuerdo-sonriendo de nuevo, Haruhi comenzó a andar hacia el parque, pasando por delante de la universidad Ouran. Kasanoda se situó a su lado, mirándola de reojo de cuando en cuando visiblemente nervioso. ¿Cómo era posible que, pese a la negativa que había recibido por parte de ella, siguiese pareciéndole tan sumamente linda y... adorable? Además, era la primera vez que la veía con ropa de calle y no tan estrictamente masculina, lo cual hacía que aquella sensación se incrementara todavía más... Aunque no hubiesen hablado desde aquél embarazoso momento en el Host Club, él no se había olvidado de ella. Y la reminiscencia que conservaba de aquél sentimiento había vuelto a aparecer con todas sus fuerzas cuando le había vuelto a ver, hasta el punto de que le resultaba problemático en aquél momento...¡no sabía de qué hablar con ella!

Pero ese problema pronto lo solucionó Haruhi, rompiendo el hielo.

-Y¿cómo es que estás por aquí, Casanova-san?-preguntó.

-Ah, eso... Vivo por aquí cerca...-confesó éste-. El instituto no queda lejos de aquí tampoco. Es por esto por lo que a veces podía ir andando hasta allí... Yo también había salido a caminar. Necesitaba... pensar.

-Oh, vaya... parece que estamos en unas situaciones parecidas¿no es así?-ella volvió a sonreír de nuevo.

-Pues... realmente... no sé en qué situación estás tú, Fujioka...-sintiéndose inquieto, pero armándose de valor, Kasanoda se volvió a mirarla directamente-. ¿Estás pasando por momentos difíciles?

-No exactamente... -_Sólo pensamientos extraños cruzan mi mente de cuando en cuando a causa de mi compañera de piso que está como un cencerro, pero nada más lejos de eso..._, pensó irónica-. Pero yo también necesitaba pensar. Es bueno darse un paseo y sentir el aire en el rostro para aclarar las ideas...

-Claro... tienes razón...-ambos continuaron hablando, caminando pacíficamente. No era la intención de Haruhi tomar rumbo alguno, pero finalmente acabaron entrando en el parque. Y ya estando un rato allí, empezó a sentirse vigilada... miró de reojo, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, Fujioka?-dándose cuenta de aquello, Kasanoda se detuvo enseguida, mirando en la dirección de la chica.

-Nada... tienen que ser imaginaciones mías...-sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a reanudar la marcha, y el joven, aturdido, le siguió. Y de nuevo... volvió a sentirlo. Como si tuviese un par de ojos clavados en su nuca.

Más bien... Dos pares.

Pues en muy poco tiempo, se descubrió cuál era la identidad de sus espías. Dos figuras idénticas excepto por la ropa se acercaron a ellos dos alegremente, como si se hubiesen encontrado por casualidad, agitando la mano.

-¡Haruhi!.¡Bossanova-cchi!-gritaron, al unísono.

_...No, por favor._ La morena se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras que Kasanoda, algo molesto por la errónea pronunciación de su nombre, se giraba para cambiar su expresión por una de sorpresa... los hermanos Hitachiin les dieron alcance, sonriendo y rodeándoles a ambos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Bossanova-cchi!-exclamó uno de ellos, Hikaru como enseguida se pudo dar cuenta la chica Host. Se acercó al aludido y le zarandeó un poco amigablemente-. Creíamos que te habías ido del país o algo...

-Pues no... sigo aquí... todavía...-replicó aquél, marcándosele una venita en la frente, incómodo por la situación... ya no recordaba a aquellos gemelos desquiciantes que le habían hecho perder su dignidad... tan sólo recordar el episodio del "lovely item" empezó a sudar.

-¡Nos alegramos, nos alegramos mucho!-replicó el otro gemelo, Kaoru, situándose al otro lado de su "víctima" y empezando a hacer lo mismo que su hermano-. ¿Cómo te ha ido¿Has espiado a alguna jovencita más que estuviese ocultando su propia identidad sin que nosotros nos enteráramos?

-¡No me recordéis eso...!.¡Además, lo de Fujioka sólo fue un accidente...!-el rostro de Kasanoda pronto hizo juego con su pelo.

-Sí, claro...

Haruhi, irritada, tuvo que carraspear para intervenir.

-Ya vale... ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí, vosotros dos? Os encuentro por todas partes últimamente y no sé si lo hacéis a propósito...

-¿A propósito?. ¡No!-sorprendidos, los gemelos dejaron de incomodar a Kasanoda y se giraron hacia la chica, hablando ambos en perfecta sincronización como solían hacerlo.

-Estamos aquí porque estamos supervisando unos trabajos en nuestra nueva base-explicó Hikaru, soltando a su antiguo compañero de instituto y acercándose a la chica-. Órdenes de nuestro señor.

-El que te encontrásemos aquí flirteando con Bossanova-cchi tan sólo se debe a una mera coincidencia del destino-continuó Kaoru, con calma, también dirigiéndose hacia ella-. Debes quitarte ese mal hábito de pensar tan mal de nosotros...

-¡.¿Flirteando?.! . ¿Cómo que flirteando?. ¡Un moment...!-la protesta entre airada y avergonzada por parte de Kasanoda se vio interrumpida por la escéptica contestación de la morena:

-Ya, coincidencias...después de la que liasteis con Takako y Anaïs para llevarme a la casa de té con vosotros, ya dudo que existan las coincidencias...

-Bueno, si no nos quieres creer... tú misma-dijeron los gemelos al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero quizás deberías ser tú la que nos diese explicaciones a nosotros...-Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con rostro de circunstancias. Su hermano, aunque presentaba la misma cara, parecía ligeramente más molesto que éste por la situación.

-Sí, acerca de cómo es que andas por ahí en una cita con éste un domingo...-corroboró Hikaru, finalmente.

-...¿Ahora soy "éste"?-una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del aludido, que observaba la escena. _No sé qué es peor, que confundan mi nombre o ésto... y ahora me ignoran..._

-...¿Y por qué demonios tengo que daros yo explicaciones de nada?-Haruhi estaba empezando a perder los nervios, claramente exasperada-. ¡Respetad mi vida privada por una vez! Y no es una cita... sólo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y estábamos caminando...

-Vaya, la que decía que no existían las coincidencias...

-¡Esta sí lo es!-tanto la morena como Kasanoda estallaron.

-Vaya, pues sí que le afecta el asunto, Kaoru...la hemos hecho enfadar...-Hikaru miró de reojo a su hermano gemelo; sin embargo su rostro no parecía mostrar ninguna actitud de disculpa o de impresión hacia ello.

-Eso parece...-éste le observó de igual manera-. Pero cuando se lo contemos a nuestro señor, seguro que no le hace ninguna gracia...

-Como si a mí me importase lo que piense él...-murmuró Haruhi, apartando la mirada con fastidio por recordar a Tamaki. Los gemelos se dieron cuenta del gesto... y se acercaron más a ella, curiosos.

-¿Hmm?.¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?-preguntaron a la vez, ladeando la cabeza ambos al mismo lado con verdadera expresión de desconcierto.

-No-dijo tajante. La chica Host volvió a mirarles de nuevo con hastía-. Aún no entiendo cuál es vuestro propósito de que estéis aquí, aparte del de acribillarme a preguntas...

-Ningún otro-admitieron ellos, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, lo que irritó aún más a Haruhi.

-Aunque... ya que está Bossanova-kun por aquí, te lo pediremos prestado por un rato...-añadió Hikaru, con aparentemente poco interés.

-Si no te molesta, claro... es que nos aburrimos...-siguió su hermano.

-Y ya sabes que no es bueno que nos aburramos...

-Ehm, chicos... ¿sabéis que?-Kasanoda intervino de nuevo, ante el peligro, bastante nervioso... no le gustaba nada la idea de estar a solas con esos dos-. Acabo de recordar que tenía algo importante que hacer... así que nos veremos otro día...

-¿Ehh?.¿Ya tan pronto?-los hermanos Hitachiin pusieron cara de fastidio.

-Vaya, qué pronto os rendís...-comentó Haruhi por lo bajo, mirándoles de reojo... si bien sabía que si no tenían a Kasanoda como víctima de sus trastadas, la siguiente sería ella. Así que tendría que evadirles de alguna forma.

-Bueno, pero no te olvides de pasarte por la casa de té que está en éste parque...-le dijo Hikaru, resignándose-. No sé si Haruhi te lo ha dicho, pero...

-...El Host Club ha vuelto-continuó Kaoru-. Y seguro que los demás Hosts y las clientas querrán verte de nuevo...

-¿En serio?-Kasanoda se sorprendió... aunque comprendía ahora por qué Haruhi volvía a tener el pelo corto. Pero... ¿Por qué volvía ella a hacerse pasar por un chico?. ¿Acaso seguía debiéndoles dinero?. Cualquiera que fuera la causa de su nueva estadía allí, tendría que descubrirlo...pero no en ese momento-. Bien, pues entonces me pasaré un día por allí... pero ahora debo irme.-se giró hacia Haruhi-. Lo siento mucho, Fujioka...

-Está bien-le interrumpió ella, con cara de "lo comprendo perfectamente". Trató de sonreír un poco; el que los gemelos la hubiesen estado sometiendo a aquél interrogatorio sin sentido había empeorado el mal humor que llevaba teniendo aquél día-. Nos vemos entonces, Casanova-san; que vaya bien...

-¡Hasta luego, Bossanova-cchi!-los pelirrojos gemelos le despidieron agitando sus manos, tratando de imprimirle emoción al momento. Tan sólo les faltaba agitar un pañuelito en la mano, según pensaba Haruhi irónicamente-. ¡Tenemos que volver a patear latas juntos!

-Sí...¡Hasta luego!-Kasanoda, ya resignándose a las malformaciones de su apellido, respondió al saludo; escueto y aún nervioso, se apresuró por alejarse de ahí. Había estado cerca... pero se temía que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

-Yo también me voy-dijo Haruhi, antes de que los otros dos pudiesen abrir la boca-. Creo que ya he paseado suficiente.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-preguntaron los Hitachiin al unísono, con claras segundas intenciones. Haruhi les echó una mirada asesina que acabó por ser más eficiente que cualquier negativa.

-Vale, definitivamente no está de humor... se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy-Kaoru suspiró, viendo como la chica se alejaba.

-¡Haruhi, no te olvides de que mañana el Host Club abre después de clase!-exclamó Hikaru.

-Hai, hai...-hastiada, la chica hizo un vago ademán con la mano a modo de despedida sin volverse, mientras tomaba la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Kasanoda, de vuelta a su casa... esperaba que Tamaki todavía no se encontrase allí. Definitivamente, comenzaba a pensar que había sido un error mudarse allí. Los próximos dolores de cabeza que tuviese serían fuertes.

Entretanto, Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron el uno al otro, aún sin moverse del sitio.

-Hikaru... ¿en qué estás pensando?-la calmada voz de Kaoru hizo cruzarse de brazos al primero de nuevo, el cual no dudó en expresar la irritación que por otra parte a duras penas podía reprimir. Frente a su hermano gemelo, no tenía secretos.

-La vuelta del Host Club... ¿qué problemas va a traer consigo?-se volvió a mirar hacia Haruhi, quien ya solo era una figura lejana.

-Estás preocupado por ella...-su hermano se dio pronto cuenta.

-La aparición de Bossanova-cchi no tiene nada que ver con ésto. Su expresión de antes... cuando le hemos mencionado al señor... siempre suele estar molesta con él por algo, pero esta vez su cara era distinta. No sé qué es lo que pasa con ella... y eso me gusta todavía menos.

-Es posible que nosotros hayamos agravado su situación. Pero no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Mañana abre de nuevo el club al público¿verdad? En ese caso tendremos tiempo de enterarnos de lo que se pueda estar cociendo... No podemos permitirnos perdérnoslo¿no?

Hikaru se volvió hacia las tranquilizadoras palabras de Kaoru, quien esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Al instante, olvidó sus propios pensamientos para sonreír con él. Una sonrisa de complicidad. Aquella no sería una situación difícil con la que lidiar. Como un juego de niños.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidas!

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, los Hosts exhibían una vez más su amabilidad, elegancia y hospitalidad a las chicas que se dejaban caer por el apacible lugar. Aquél día sería una jornada en el exterior, a la sombra de los cerezos, y tal como había sido la acogida de la fiesta de apertura y la que estaba resultando aquella sesión, se esperaban unos buenos resultados al final de ésta.

Haruhi Fujioka, sentada sobre un cojín y vestida con una camisa blanca, chaleco marrón claro y pantalones a juego y corbata granate atendía en aquél momento a nada menos que a seis clientas. La mitad resultaban ser sus propias compañeras de clase, mientras que una antigua alumna del instituto Ouran y fan incondicional suya y otras dos de la universidad el mismo nombre completaban el grupo. Parecía que no había quedado ningún ápice del mal humor del día anterior en ella.

-Haruhi-kun-una de sus compañeras de clase, llamada Shiori, la observaba con unos ojos tan embelesados o más que el resto de sus invitadas, mientras la chica Host le servía el té. Resultaba curioso verla así, después de oír que al principio se había negado en rotundo a acudir al club, según sus otras compañeras-. Estás en nuestra clase, pero no me he atrevido a preguntarte una cosa, y ahora quería hacerlo... ¿por qué estudias Derecho?

-Ah¿eso?-la aludida esbozó una ligera sonrisa-. Bueno, es a causa de una promesa que me hice a mí mismo...

-¡Ah! Ya sé por qué lo dices...-la antigua alumna del instituto Ouran sonrió; jugaba con ventaja respecto a las demás chicas por lo que tenía que decir-. Tu madre, que en paz descanse... estudió Derecho también¿no es así, Haruhi-kun?

-Así es-asintió Haruhi. Sirvió té en la siguiente taza-. Ella fue abogada después... y no me cabe duda de que era brillante haciendo su trabajo. Ha sido un modelo a seguir muy importante para mí... El poder estudiar Derecho fue una de las razones por las que me matriculé en Ouran. Y por eso, ahora, quiero cumplir firmemente la promesa que hice... y tratar de ser, por lo menos, la mitad de competente de lo que lo era ella.

Las chicas suspiraron, entre conmovidas y complacidas.

-Eso es... es... muy emotivo...-manifestó una de las alumnas de la Universidad Ouran, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esfuérzate al máximo, Haruhi-kun!

-¡Tú puedes!

-Nosotras te dejaremos los apuntes que necesites... -dijo otra compañera de su clase, sonrojada ligeramente.

-Os lo agradezco mucho...-Haruhi levantó la vista, y sonrió dulcemente, lo cual provocó el sonrojo más acentuado de sus acompañantes. Se volvió hacia la que había hablado-. Sois muy amables, pero no es necesario. He estado siguiendo las clases al día... pero, gracias de todos modos.

-N-no es nada...-la aludida se turbó un poco, esbozando una sonrisita tonta. Las demás siguieron mirándola con adoración, y por supuesto, sin ningún ápice de sospecha hacia la identidad que ella ocultaba. Y no eran los únicos ojos en el lugar que estaban posados en ella.

Unos metros más atrás, los ojos azul lavanda de Tamaki seguían atentamente el trabajo que desempeñaba la morena, aprovechando un pequeño descanso por su parte con sus propias clientas. Esbozó una sonrisa ambigua. Aun cuando el club acababa de abrir de nuevo, la habilidad natural de la chica no se había perdido en absoluto. Ahí era donde vendría la parte en la que él se sentiría orgulloso de ella... pero un extraño sentimiento de melancolía se estaba empezando a apoderar de él. A causa de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior... Se suponía que al confesar conscientemente sus sentimientos, la opresión que él sentía en su interior disminuiría, según le había dicho Takako... pero estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Se sentía inquieto e inseguro ante ella, como si se avergonzase de sí mismo. ¿Y así, cómo iba a poder protegerla?

_No le estás poniendo todo el esfuerzo que deberías..._, se dijo a sí mismo, autocriticándose. _Debo esforzarme más. Pero ahora no sé qué es lo que debo hacer..._

-¿Tamaki-kun?-salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de una de sus clientas. El rubio se giró, obligándose a reaccionar como estaba supuesto a ello en el club.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, princesa. ¿Estábais esperando por mí?-dijo, esbozando una de sus sonrisas habituales-. Enseguida vuelvo con vosotras. Tenía que asegurarme de que todo estaba marchando bien...

-Oh, no te preocupes... puedo comprenderlo-respondió su clienta, con la sonrisa temblándole ligeramente en nerviosismo, pero igualmente amable-. Es lo que se espera del Rey del Host Club¿no es así?

-¡En efecto!. Tienes mucha razón, querida mía...-exclamó éste, con solemnidad.. Sonrió un poco más; había recuperado un poco de autoestima con el tratamiento de "Rey"-.Es mi deber velar porque los demás hagan bien su trabajo y haya una buena armonía entre nosotros... -explicó, con tono grandilocuente. Se acercó hacia ella y le tomó suavemente del mentón, inclinándose ligeramente y dulcificando un poco su voz varonil-. Y por supuesto, debo procurar que vosotras os sintáis cómodas aquí... has de saber que si estamos aquí, no es para otra cosa que para serviros...

-Ah... T-Tamaki-kun...-balbució la clienta, enrojeciendo notoriamente. Las otras clientas, atentas a la escena, dejaron escapar una exclamación de emoción. Un poco más allá, Takako, que había vuelto a designar a Kyouya, observaba la escena divertida.

-Quién le ha visto y quién le ve...-comentó, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café-. Al principio estaba hecho polvo, pero en cuanto tiene clientas se transforma...

-Muy propio de Tamaki-respondió Kyouya, suavemente, el cual tampoco perdía detalle-. Pero me alegro de que sea así... ya me estaba empezando a temer que por su nuevo estado anímico se nos fuese a venir todo abajo...

-Tamaki no dejaría que una cosa así pasase, que su club se arruinase por su culpa...-objetó Takako-. Ya le ocurrió una vez, y todavía se siente culpable de eso... por eso mismo, debe estar volviendo a reprimirse, por el bien del Host Club.

-Parece que has intimado mucho con él en éstos dos días...-el Host moreno le miró de reojo. La aludida rió suavemente.

-Tampoco tanto. Puede no parecerlo... pero es más reservado de lo que da a entender aquí-explicó. Volvió a tomar un sorbo-. Me ha contado cosas, pero estoy segura de que se ha guardado para sí mismo otras tantas. Sin embargo... es muy fácil leer a través de él. No me dijo directamente en ningún momento que, a causa de su nueva situación, el club le preocupase. Pero le preocupa claramente. Y se ve a todas luces que le sigue dando vueltas a lo de Haruhi... ahora mismo, está entre la espada y la pared.

-Vaya... -Kyouya alzó las cejas, acomodándose ligeramente las gafas-. Te he subestimado, Inoue-san. Eres una buena observadora...

Takako sonrió ampliamente.

-En lo que se refiere a cosas como éstas, soy una experta-dijo, guiñándole el ojo-. Antes de hacer Derecho éste año, estudié Psicología. Es por eso que sé tanto sobre el inconsciente y esos rollos... y dicen que sé ganarme pronto la confianza de la gente.

-Hmmm...-aquél sonrió, interesado-. ¿Y por qué dejaste la carrera, si tienes aptitudes?

-Bueno.. llegó un momento en que la carrera fue superior a mí-explicó, haciendo un leve ademán con la mano-. Demasiadas cosas para abarcar que yo no podía. Así que, lo dejé. Además... comenzaba a aburrirme. No sé como será Derecho, pero espero que sea un poco más llevadera...

-¿No sabes cómo será?.¿Es que no has empezado a estudiar?

-Todavía no...-reconoció ella, con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Una gota de sudor le resbaló al Host. Todo había que decirlo... esa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas. No sabía nunca por dónde iba a salir la siguiente vez.

-Ya veo...

Entre tanto, los gemelos Hitachiin también habían estado pendientes de lo que estuviese ocurriendo entre Haruhi y Tamaki... en un momento dado, se miraron y sonrieron. Había llegado la hora de pasar a la acción y de ejecutar su plan.

-¡Señor, señor!-exclamaron, acercándose a Tamaki sonrientes. Éste volvía a estar ocupado atendiendo a su clientela-. ¡Tenemos noticias! Algo importante...

-¿Mh?-confundido, el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a ellos-. ¿Qué pasa, tan de repente...?-_Más les vale que sea importante..._

Los gemelos acentuaron su sonrisa.

-A que no sabes a quién nos encontramos ayer, por el parque...-empezó Hikaru.

-A Bossanova-cchi...-continuó Kaoru, ante la expresión de perplejidad del medio francés-. Le recordarás¿no, mi señor?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo de Bossanova-kun... -éste frunció ligeramente el ceño-. ¿Y bien?

-Pues...-a la vez, ambos hermanos añadieron malicia a su sonrisa.

-A que no sabes quién estaba con él... -Hikaru entrecerró los ojos... anticipándose a la posible reacción del presidente. Ante el silencio expectante de aquél, Kaoru se encargó de encender la chispa que desencadenase el fin de la tranquilidad en el Host Club.

-Haruhi. Estaba paseando con él.

Silencio absoluto... los gemelos observaron, satisfechos, cómo el rostro de su "señor" pasaba del pálido al enrojecimiento absoluto. Y entonces, una sola palabra, entre incrédula y exasperada, se hizo oír en los alrededores de la casa de té.

-¡.¿QUÉ?.!

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Como era de esperarse... Tamaki no se ha tomado muy bien que su Haruhi se viese acompañada por el mismo que un día intentó declarársele... ¿Qué hará ahora?. ¿Aparecerán otros factores que compliquen la historia?. ¿O que por el contrario, ayuden a su resolución?. ¿Sobrevivirá el Host Club a todo éste enbrollo? Respuestas en el capítulo octavo... o quizás no. -Autora se esconde detrás de los que le tiran tomates-. Vale, vale... no me matéis... Ya una no puede dar efecto dramático a la historia... por supuesto que habrá una solución, pero de momento, dista mucho de ser revelada... de todas maneras,el desenlace ya lo sabeis desde el mismo momento en que puse HaruhixTamaki en el summary... :P

Pues, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, otra vez. Ésta vez el proceso de creación ha sido mucho más lento que en los anteriores... mi musa estaba remolona después de unos días de ardua actividad creativa, así que he tenido que forzarla un poco... si hay algo que no os encaja muy bien o veis que los personajes están un poco OC, ya sabéis por qué es. La he revisado un par de veces para corregir cosas, pero lo siento mucho si se me ha escapado algo...

A petición general(he dicho general... en concreto había una persona que había dicho que no, y otras tantas que no han hecho comentarios al respecto), he puesto otra escenita entre Takako y Kyouya, no precisamente romántica pero sí de un poco más de acercamiento hacia ellos... ya lo he dicho, no era mi intención en principio emparejar a nadie más que no fuesen Tamaki y Haruhi, pero... vosotros lo pedisteis -se escaquea-. xD. Aunque por supuesto, no pienso dejar que haga sombra a la que es la pareja principal y la mejor por excelencia...

Han vuelto a hacer acto de aparición los gemelos en éste episodio, tan sólo para liarlo todo... ¿Y Honey, Mori y Anaïs?, os preguntaréis. A ellos les llegará el tiempo de aparecer... ¡paciencia! Ya dije que no me había olvidado de ellos... ¡pero ésta serie tiene muchos personajes que manejar! (y además, los personajes originales...) Tengo que dividirles en bloques y otorgarle más importancia a unos que a otros, porque el argumento así me lo exige T.T pero no es por otro motivo...

Lo de siempre. Muchas gracias a todos, insisto, me alegra mucho que dediquéis una parte de vuestro tiempo a leer éste humilde fic... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Fibra sensible

**Disclaimer:** No, Ouran Koukou Host Club sigue sin ser mío. ¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado?

**Tras la puerta...**

**by**

**Hikaru Kusanagi**

**Capítulo octavo: Fibra sensible. **

El ambiente dulce y pacífico imperante en la antigua casa de té y en sus alrededores se vio alterado y absolutamente irreparable en cuanto aquél monosílabo hubo resonado en todo el lugar. Todos los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que tenían entre manos y se volvieron para mirar al centro de atención en ese momento: unos diabólicamente sonrientes hermanos Hitachiin y un alterado y sonrojado Tamaki.

-¿Qué?.¿Qué habéis dicho?

-Ya lo has oído, señor-respondieron los gemelos a una sola voz, mirándose de reojo entre sí-. Haruhi y Bossanova-cchi estaban paseando juntos.

-Y se les veía bastante tranquilos...-intervino Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y felices...-continuó Hikaru.

-Como una parejita que saliese a pasear en primavera entre los cerezos...

-Una pareja un poco rara, la verdad, pero sí que parecía una cita en toda regla...

Silencio otra vez. Un silencio sobrecogedor en el que se podía visualizar claramente la expresión de pánico del rostro del medio francés al oír las palabras "pareja" y "cita"... al principio, podría decirse que se había quedado petrificado. Los gemelos se miraron nuevamente. Su señor estaba completamente preparado para entrar en el modo "drama ON".

-¡Nooooo!.¡No puede ser!-completamente histérico, Tamaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Enseguida, por su desestructurada y fantasiosa mente comenzaron a pasar posibles momentos románticos y felices que Kasanoda y Haruhi pudieron compartir juntos... y empezó a echar humo por la cabeza. Las imaginarias risas de ambos no hacían más que alterarle.

_Y entonces... y entonces es posible que Bossanova-kun se la llevase hacia un banco del parque... y que, aprovechando la ocasión, intentase... aprovecharse de Haruhi... de MI Haruhi..._

En ese momento, el rostro del rubio sufrió una violenta transformación. De la melodramática melancolía pasó a un estado de furia ardiente y destructora. Se puso en pie y apretó los puños y dientes, mientras los demás a su alrededor le miraban entre confundidos y (en el caso de los gemelos y de Kyouya) divertidos. Incluso Honey, Mori y Anaïs, que habían permanecido alejados de toda la acción en general, se acercaron para ver qué ocurría.

-Ah... Tama-chan se ha enfadado...-dijo Honey, algo preocupado, abrazando a su conejito.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tamaki?-preguntó Anaïs, sorprendida... aquél estado en su primo no era usual, al menos, que ella tuviese conocimiento de ello. Mori, para tranquilizarla, le puso una mano en el hombro. Algo sobresaltada, se giró a verle.

-Enseguida lo sabremos.

-¡No puedo permitirlo!-exclamó Tamaki, aún en modo dramático-rabioso. Se giró y apuntó hacia Haruhi con el dedo índice.- ¡Haruhi!.¿Qué significa todo esto?.¡Exijo una explicación de tu frivolidad ahora mismo!

Las clientas de Haruhi miraron al presidente sobresaltadas, mientras que por el contrario Haruhi se volvió a verle con una impasibilidad y una parsimonia que contrastaba con la actitud del rubio.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando, senpai-contestó ella, lo más tranquila que pudo... aunque, se podía ver que sentía una enorme incomodidad y verguenza ajena con todo aquello.

-¡Tu escapada con Casanova ayer!-exclamó él, aún apuntándola acusador, solo que comenzando a temblar de forma preocupante-. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?.¿Es que no tienes consideración alguna? Y una cita, sin ir más lejos... ¡una cita!

-Sólo estábamos paseando, no creo que haya nada de malo en eso-replicó ella, cortante y molesta, encarando a Tamaki-. Pero la verdad, no creo que ni sea de tu incumbencia, ni seas tú el más adecuado para ponerte a reprocharme nada... ¿tengo que recordarte qué estabas haciendo ayer al mismo tiempo que yo estaba fuera?

Un golpe bajo digno de Haruhi. Al oír aquello, Tamaki se calmó instantáneamente y la miró, sobrecogido y avergonzado, al tiempo que el sonrojo volvía a hacer aparición.

-Pero... ¡Pero no es lo mismo!-se apresuró a desmentir él, angustiado-. Yo sólo fui a hablar con Takako... ¡y eso fue lo único que hicimos!. ¡Nada más que eso!.¡Entre nosotros no hay nada!

-Pues en mi caso también fue así-le interrumpió Haruhi. No era la primera vez que discutían por un estallido así de Tamaki, pero sí que era la primera vez que se la veía tan irritada al respecto-. Sólo fue un encuentro casual. Te agradecería que no sobreactuases tanto los hechos, senpai. Es muy incómodo.

Las palabras de la morena, y el tono con el que las dijo, fue el golpe final que tiró la moral de Tamaki por los suelos. Incapaz de decir o hacer nada coherente por disculparse, apretó los labios, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó lentamente hacia un rincón, sintiendo que las tinieblas de su propia depresión comenzaban a hacerle mella y a absorberle. Entre tanto, los otros Hosts no perdían detalle de la escena.

-Haruhi-kun...-una de las clientas de Haruhi se giró hacia ella-. ¿Qué le pasaba a Tamaki-sama?.¿Por qué se puso así?

-No le deis importancia, chicas...-la chica Host trató de arreglar aquello, con una sonrisita aún incómoda-. Tamaki-senpai es así de exagerado con las cosas. No vive más que en su mundo, por lo que siempre suele estar equivocado en las teorías que hace cuando se trata de aplicarlas a cosas reales.-Aquellas palabras llegaron al rubio y le asaetearon como si fueran flechas-. No hay por qué preocuparse.

-Esa persona de la que estabais hablando...-la antigua alumna del Instituto Ouran alzó las cejas-. ¿Podría ser Kasanoda-kun?

-Sí, era ese mismo. Me lo encontré ayer y estuvimos paseando y hablando por aquí, recordando viejos tiempos-explicó ella, un poco más calmada-. Somos buenos amigos.

Las clientas asintieron y sonrieron embobadas, sobretodo aquella antigua alumna, que podía recordar la vez que Kasanoda había entrado al Host Club para intentar declararse a Haruhi, en vano, acabando como amigos... una sesión muy hermosa la que ofrecieron, sin duda. ¡Y Kasanoda era tan tierno! Ella siempre le había tenido miedo, pero gracias a aquello, obtuvo una nueva perspectiva del chico, que a raíz de aquello se volvió bastante popular entre las chicas que frecuentaban la Tercera Sala de Música. Haruhi volvió a servir té entre las clientas, pero una de ellas le detuvo.

-Ah... Haruhi-kun...-otra de las alumnas de la universidad Ouran, sonrojada, alzó ligeramente su mano cuando le tocó el turno de ser servida-. A mí me gustaría tomar café en vez de té, por favor... ¿es posible?

-¡Claro!-Haruhi retiró la tetera suavemente, y se preparó para levantarse, sonriendo-. ¿De qué tipo?

-Prueba el instantáneo...-la antigua alumna del instituto rió suavemente-. ¡Es extraño, pero es todo un clásico en el club!

-¿Instantáneo?-ante la cara de incertidumbre que aquella puso, las demás rieron, sobre todo las de la clase de Haruhi-. Bueno, está bien...-accedió, sin estar muy convencida.

-¡Que sean dos, por favor!-pidió la antigua alumna del instituto, aun risueña.

-De acuerdo...-los labios de Haruhi se curvaron en media sonrisa. Sí que había llegado lejos la fama del café instantáneo...-. Enseguida vuelvo. Con permiso...-se levantó y tomó la bandeja vacía para ir a buscar aquél tipo de café, mientras sus clientas murmuraban admiradas acerca de ella y su supuesta "virilidad", y Tamaki en su rincón se lamentaba de su miseria y de la enorme metedura de pata que había cometido, al tiempo que interiormente maldecía a esos gemelos del demonio. Pero...

He aquí que una cáscara de plátano, yaciendo en el césped desde no se sabía donde ni desde cuándo (y mucho menos se sabía quién era el perpetrador de tal crimen), se interpuso entre el camino de la chica Host, la hizo resbalar y dio un traspié, soltando la bandeja y cayendo hacia atrás. Tamaki, advirtiendo el peligro que corría, y ante la mirada horrorizada de las clientas de los Hosts, olvidó su depresión y se precipitó hacia ella, causando un extraño efecto de cámara lenta al írsele acercando. No estaba tan lejos de donde estaba ella, así que finalmente pudo agarrarla por la cintura, impidiéndole que se cayera e hiciese daño, ya estando ésta muy cerca del suelo, y la enderezó rápidamente. Haruhi, sorprendida, se agarró instintivamente de las solapas de la chaqueta del rubio al verse en sus brazos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en tanto que la bandeja a su lado caía haciendo un ruido sordo. Tanto los Hosts como las clientas se quedaron boquiabiertos, y éstas dejaron escapar una exclamación emocionada, rompiendo en aplausos.

-¡Haruhi¿Estás bien? Ten cuidado...-la expresión de los ojos azul violáceos de Tamaki daba a entender, sin duda alguna, que se había preocupado de verdad por ella. Haruhi aún estaba tratando de reponerse de la impresión y procesando mentalmente por unos segundos lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y trató de enderezarse ella sola y ponerse en pie para separarse de su senpai. Sin embargo, tardó bastante más en desviar su mirada de la suya.

-Sí... gracias...-murmuró, algo cohibida, agachándose para recoger la bandeja y poniéndose nuevamente en pie, continuando su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y dejando a Tamaki allí plantado, confuso e igualmente sonrojado, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Desde su lugar privilegiado, Kyouya sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya...-se ajustó las gafas-. Y aquí lo tenemos. Parece que tu estratagema empieza a dar sus frutos, Inoue-san...

-Eso parece...-asintió Takako, observando la escena pensativa-. Aunque... pese a que haya sido un avance, les queda mucho camino por recorrer. Haruhi debe de estar confundida ahora mismo, aunque ya haya empezado a manifestar celos. Y Tamaki, aunque sea por fin consciente de sus sentimientos por Haruhi... todavía necesita exteriorizarlos de forma apropiada hacia ella y a acercarse de forma que ella no se sienta acosada. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer...

-Pero es un progreso. Tengo que decir que no me esperaba tanta rapidez... -Kyouya se volvió hacia ella ligeramente, no sin quitar la atención del todo del lugar donde se sucedían los hechos. A Tamaki se le habían vuelto a acercar los gemelos y estaban molestándole, para variar, acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ni yo tampoco. Pero parece que ésto ya venía de antes... lo que ha ocurrido hoy simplemente ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso-Takako le devolvió la sonrisa-. A propósito, Kyouya-senpai¿quién es ese Casanova?

-¿Te refieres a Kasanoda?-corrigió él, mientras tomaba un cuaderno vacío y empezaba a hacer misteriosas anotaciones-. Ritsu Kasanoda es un antiguo compañero nuestro de instituto, de la clase D, que estuvo en contacto con el Host Club y finalmente se hizo amigo y protegido nuestro. Con quien mejor se llevaba era con Haruhi. Pero, por parte de él,parece que no se quedó ahí...

-Hmm...-la chica alzó las cejas. No entendía eso de "clase D", pero sí lo que el Host de gafas pretendía decirle-. Así que Kasanoda... ¡estaba enamorado de Haruhi-chan! Y lo sigue estando todavía ahora...

-Eso es lo que parece... Kasanoda intentó, en el Host Club y delante de todas nuestras clientas, declararse a Haruhi. Pero falló estrepitosamente. Debo decir, además, que por unos eventos desafortunados, él conoce el secreto de Haruhi... claro que, le pedimos encarecidamente que no se lo contara a nadie.-los cristales de las gafas de Kyouya brillaron.

-Bueno... sea como sea, parece que la llegada de Casanova ha complicado las cosas...

-Sí, pero... ahora es mucho más interesante. ¿No te parece? -Kyouya volvió a sonreír, con un deje maléfico. Se llevó una mano al mentón-. A partir de ahora, ver cómo se suceden los acontecimientos será digno de ver.

Takako no comentó nada y se limitó a mirar hacia Tamaki, los gemelos y los demás hosts, nuevamente pensativa y algo preocupada. Mientras que Kyouya parecía divertido con la situación, para ella, el que un nuevo jugador en el intrincado juego del amor que ella había comenzado a entretejer era bastante problemático. No quería que terceros se interpusieran entre Haruhi y Tamaki, porque entonces sus planes de emparejarles se echarían por tierra. Debía encontrar alguna forma para dejar a ese Kasanoda fuera de juego. Y pronto.

* * *

-Ne, Hika-chan, Kao-chan... creo que esta vez os habéis pasado un poco con Tama-chan...-Honey, ya acabada la sesión del club y ya habiendo despedido a sus clientas hasta el día siguiente, regañaba a los gemelos con un dedito estirado. Miró hacia Tamaki, que había vuelto a aislarse en un rincón con una expresión más melancólica y solitaria que nunca-. Fijaos en lo triste que está. Disculpaos con él¿ne?

-Oh, vamos, Honey-senpai, no creo que sea realmente para preocuparse...-dijo Hikaru, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo al presidente, para centrar la vista en el rubio más bajito-. Nuestro señor debería estar acostumbrado a cosas como éstas.

-Además, tampoco es para tanto...-corroboró Kaoru, también cruzándose de brazos-. Se las hemos jugado peores. Acabará levantando cabeza, seguro...

-Para empezar¿a vosotros quién os ha mandado meter las narices donde no os llamaban?-Haruhi, ya cambiada y lista para irse, miraba a los gemelos recriminatoriamente-. Como siempre, liándolo y tergiversándolo todo...

-Es que nos aburríamos-replicaron ambos a la vez, como la excusa más normal del mundo que explicaba todo. Se encogieron de hombros.

-Pero, la verdad es que ya empieza a ser repetitivo y aburrido que nos metamos con el señor... ¿no, Hikaru?

-Sí, un poco sí que empieza a ser cansado... tendremos que pensar otra estrategia...

Una gota de sudor y un tic en la ceja hicieron su irrupción en el rostro de Haruhi. _Esos dos dan cada vez más miedo..._

-A decir verdad, habéis arriesgado mucho la reputación del club, al montar aquél numerito enfrente de todas nuestras clientas... sobre todo delante de las de la universidad plebeya, que no están acostumbradas a nuestras formas...-intervino Kyouya-. Pero hay que reconocer, por otro lado, que la jugada os ha salido bien... al final, las clientas han salido encantadas, y eso se traduce en beneficios para nosotros...

-... ¿Y quieres decir que más numeritos como éste van a darse todos los días?- incómoda, más gotas de sudor bañaron la frente de la morena, volviéndose a ver a Kyouya. _Pues anda que éste..._

-¿Tan extraño te parece, Haruhi?-el Host moreno se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo-. A veces hay que arriesgarse en pos del bien del club. Y si bien no suele ser lo habitual, a veces, lo imprevisto puede llevar a un éxito seguro... Nuestras clientas buscan sorpresas y nuevos retos; la monotonía se traduce en fracaso y pérdidas. Creí que después de todos estos años, habrías comprendido algo tan simple como esto...

-Lo que sí entiendo, Kyouya-senpai, es que después de todos estos años, sólo piensas de la misma forma para todo...-contestó Haruhi, cuya incomodidad iba en aumento.

-¿Y es que te parece mal?-colocándose las gafas, aquél volvió a prestar atención a un cuadernito que tenía entre manos-. Si gracias a mis gestiones y a mi forma de pensar el club se ha mantenido en pie¿por qué iba a cambiarla?

-Ya...-dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotada. Con argumentos aplastantes como esos, era caso perdido seguir discutiendo-. Quién me mandaría a mí volver a trabajar aquí... como algo como lo de hoy sea habitual, voy a tener que considerar el salir del club.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru al unísono, alarmados y pegando un susto de muerte a Haruhi.

-Tú verás, Haruhi, pero si sales del club, las pérdidas serán enormes...-continuó Kyouya, tan indiferente como antes-. ¿Estás segura de ello, con la buena aceptación que has tenido éste año? Y además... hay que tener en cuenta otro aspecto.

-¿... Otro aspecto?-preguntó ella, confundida... Mori la llamó la atención picándole en el hombro y luego señalando al melancólico Tamaki.

-Él.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-En efecto, Mori-senpai tiene razón-dijo Kyouya, cerrando el cuadernito-. Como te vayas de aquí, la depresión de Tamaki será tan enorme que nos será imposible trabajar en condiciones, y con más pérdidas que añadir a nuestra cuenta. Sin contar lo que tendríamos que pagar en tratamiento médico... lo cual no nos sería muy barato, aunque trabajasen para mi familia.

-Pobre Tama-chan...

_Ah... debí imaginármelo. _De nuevo el tic en la ceja de Haruhi. Abrio la boca para decir que aquello no es que le importase mucho, pero por primera vez, se lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar. _Como diga eso, tal como está Tamaki-senpai, es capaz de hacerse el harakiri..._

-Haruhi... yo creo que Kyouya-senpai tiene razón-Takako, que aún seguía allí con ellos al igual que Anaïs para ayudar al club a recoger y a dejarlo todo limpio, se situó al lado del Host con gafas, con una expresión tan parecida a la que tenía éste que a Haruhi le dio verdadero miedo-. Me he informado mucho y muy bien del club, y por lo que sé, lo que ha pasado hoy no es nada nuevo aquí... así que, con tanto tiempo que has pasado aquí con ellos, deberías estar acostumbrada¿no?-sonrió un poco-. Piensa en que han sido tus compañeros durante tres años, y en los buenos momentos que has pasado con ellos... porque seguro que los ha habido. Eso lo tuviste en cuenta cuando decidiste volver aquí¿verdad?

-Oye, Takako... ¿te importaría no hacer de la doble femenina de Kyouya mientras él está delante?-Haruhi, ignorando su pregunta, la observó, sintiendo escalofríos-. Da grima...

-Hm... ¿doble?-Kyouya volvió a alzar la vista, algo sorprendido y mirando a Takako de reojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Takako miró a su compañera confundida, con una expresión tan inocente en su rostro que era casi imposible pensar que fuera fingida-. Pero si Kyouya-senpai y yo no nos parecemos en nada...

_Jo que no..._A la incomodidad y tensión del pensamiento de Haruhi se le unieron los gemelos, a los que tampoco se les había pasado aquél detalle, observando a ambos con cierto temor. _Son como dos gotas de agua...¿seguro que Kyouya no nos ha estado ocultando que tenía una hermana no reconocida entre el populacho?_

-Bueno... ya está bien por hoy-Haruhi suspiró cansada-. Yo me voy a casa. Necesito dormir un rato...

-Haruhi¿te importa si vas adelantándote?-preguntó Takako, sonriendo-. Yo todavía me voy a quedar un rato aquí...

-¿Y qué necesitas hacer aquí?-preguntaron los gemelos inquisitivamente.

-Aún me quedan asuntos por tratar en éste club-contestó ella, enigmática, volviendose a ver a Tamaki. A éste se le había acercado su prima, que ya había acabado de limpiar su parte y, preocupada, le preguntaba en francés si se encontraba bien-. Quizás tarde un rato.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se esbozó en el rostro de Kyouya al oír aquello, mientras que Haruhi, imaginándose a lo que ella se refería, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa de té. Tamaki diría lo que quisiera, pero era obvio que él y Takako estaban intimando mucho últimamente. Quizás... ¿demasiado?

-Como quieras. No te voy a esperar despierta...-contestó, sin evitar sonar algo amarga, aunque trataba de que no se notase que le afectase tanto... porque no le afectaba tanto¿cierto?-. Pasaoslo bien.

-¡Hasta mañana, Haru-chan!-Honey agitó la manita hacia ella, sonriendo. A su lado, Mori hacía lo mismo, aunque a su silenciosa y sobria manera-. Ten cuidado¿ne?

-¡Hasta mañana, Haruhi!-le despidieron Hikaru y Kaoru-. ¡A la hora de siempre, no lo olvides!

Tamaki, enfrascado en la conversación en francés con Anaïs y algo más tranquilo, no se dio cuenta de que Haruhi salía de la casa de té. Para cuando lo hizo, ella seguramente debía de estar abandonando el parque. Se sobresaltó y puso cara de angustia, lo cual hizo que Anaïs volviese a mirarle con más preocupación.

-¡Haruhi¿Dónde está?-preguntó, mirando a todas partes.

-Se acaba de marchar a su casa, cabeza de chorlito-contestó Kyouya, impasible-. Hace ya un poco de eso. Eres lento hasta para darte cuenta de una cosa así...

-¿Cómo querías que me diese cuenta si ni siquiera se había despedido de mí?-exclamó el rubio, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Volvía a estar bastante alterado-. ¡Una chica no puede andar sola por la calle de noche!.¿Cómo es que ninguno habéis salido a acompañarla?-fulminó a los otros Hosts con la mirada-. Debería daros vergüenza...-por la cara que puso la mayoría, se pudo revelar que no habían caído en ese detalle.

-Probablemente hubiese rechazado el que la acompañáramos-contestaron los gemelos a la vez, mirándose de reojo. Sabían de lo que hablaban-. Parece mentira que no la conozcas, señor.

-¡No es una excusa!.¡Esto es inaudito! Que os hagáis llamar Hosts y estéis tan tranquilos por lo que le pueda deparar a vuestra compañera ahí fuera...-decidido, Tamaki se encaminó hacia la puerta corredera-. ¡Espérame, Haruhi! Ahora papá va a buscarte...

-¡Espera un segundo!-exclamó Takako, yendo hacia él para detenerle.

-Me temo que tú no puedes irte de aquí-dijo Kyouya, sin perder la calma ni un solo instante-. Inoue-san se ha quedado aquí expresamente porque quiere hablar contigo de algo. De lo contrario, ella no estaría aquí... Además, por lo que sé, éste es un barrio seguro, y el perímetro del parque está constantemente vigilado por mi guardia personal. No creo que a Haruhi vaya a sucederle nada. Pero si tanto te preocupa su seguridad, iré yo a acompañarla, a ver si todavía puedo alcanzarla.-mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, miró de reojo a los demás-. Y vosotros, deberíais marcharos también. Imagino que Inoue-san querrá hablarle a solas...

-¿Ehhh?-los hermanos Hitachiin pusieron cara de fastidio-. Pero no es justo...-era demasiado obvio que querían enterarse de la conversación.

-Vamos, id desfilando...-todavía enfadado, Tamaki les señaló la puerta. Miró especialmente con severidad a los gemelos-. Y mañana hablaremos. Que sepáis que lo que habéis hecho es inadmisible, no sólo como Hosts, sino compañeros y amigos suyos que sois.

Ante el tono recriminatorio del presidente del club, los cuatro Hosts no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Tama-chan-se disculpó Honey, apenado-. No nos habíamos dado cuenta. Prometemos que no volverá a pasar¿ne?

-Sí, lo sentimos-añadió Hikaru, bajando la cabeza. Su hermano hizo otro tanto de lo mismo. Y aunque Mori no dijo nada, se le pudo adivinar en el rostro que compartía su arrepentimiento.

A Tamaki se le suavizó la expresión.

-Bueno, está bien-algo más tranquilo-. Nos vemos mañana. ¿Podríais llevar alguno a mi prima a la segunda mansión?

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso¿ne, Takashi?-Honey miró a su primo, y volvió a sonreír cuando éste asintió con la cabeza. El más bajito de los Hosts se dio la vuelta y tomó de la mano a Anaïs, que le siguió algo sorprendida-. ¡Ven con nosotros, Ana-chan! Vamos a llevarte a casa-dijo, alegre de nuevo.

-Acordaos de cerrar vosotros bien la casa de té cuando salgáis-les recordó Kyouya, que ya se había puesto los zapatos y estaba llamando por su teléfono móvil a alguien. Probablemente para contactar con su guardia personal para que pudiesen localizar a Haruhi-. Hasta mañana.

Después de Kyouya, los demás fueron saliendo, uno por uno, hasta que finalmente quedaron únicamente allí Tamaki y Takako. El primero no dijo nada al principio, aún girado hacia la puerta corredera con la mirada perdida. Después, rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó, aún con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de tu comportamiento, Tamaki-contestó ella, acercándosele con una mirada seria. El rubio se giró a ella, algo sorprendido.

-¿Mi comportamiento?.¿Qué ocurre con él?

-¡Pues que tienes que corregirlo!-exclamó ella, haciendo sobresaltar al chico. Meneó la cabeza. Hasta de una cosa tan obvia no se daba cuenta...-. Haz el esfuerzo, al menos. Si no lo haces, Haruhi jamás se fijará en ti...-suspiró-. Escúchame; gracias a mi acción, he conseguido que Haruhi se sienta celosa y empiece a tomar algo de conciencia de la situación. Pero hay mucho que hacer todavía. El principal motivo por el que ella te rechaza es porque le pareces inmaduro.

-¿Inmaduro, yo?-El aludido se sintió algo herido en su orgullo.

-¡Sí, tú! Y haz el favor de no repetir las últimas palabras que digo-A Takako se le marcó una venita en la frente-. Mira, sé que una persona no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Y no pretendo que tú lo hagas. Si quieres gustar a Haruhi, debes hacerlo siendo tú mismo. Pero lo que debes hacer es moderar tus formas tan exageradas... algo de lo que has hecho gala todo el día, por cierto.

_Que me lo diga una chica que me abrazó en público gritando a voz en cuello y que a veces se pasa de entusiasta, es un poco..._ Tamaki la miró, con una ceja alzada y una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien. Mientras, Takako seguía echándole el sermón.

-Veamos... quizás para Haruhi no lo sea, pero para los demás, que ella te gusta se nota a kilómetros. Y eso puede jugar mucho en tu contra¿entiendes? Trata de no ser tan obvio... modera un poco tus sentimientos, y no exageres las cosas. Quizás, de ese modo, puedas hacerte notar frente a Haruhi, si te muestras más calmado y más serio...¿recuerdas cuando le estabais pidiendo que volviese al club? Tú guardaste la compostura hasta que ella aceptó... eso le impresionó a ella.

-¿De veras?

-Creeme que sí. Yo estaba delante y vi su cara... Si puedes mostrarte así con ella, seguro que llamas su atención más que si montas escenas, ya que está acostumbrada a ver eso en ti... y al mismo tiempo, ayudará a que se acerque un poco más a ti...

El rubio se quedó pensativo, tomándose el mentón y sopesando las palabras de Takako... visto así, lo que ella proponía parecía tener mucha lógica. Y si eso hacía ganarle la atención y el respeto de Haruhi, entonces...

-De acuerdo...-asintió, con resolución firme-. Trataré de moderarme en mis formas, de ahora en adelante. Aunque sea por ella...

-¡Bien!-exclamó la morena de pelo largo, tomando las manos de Tamaki alegre y con los ojos brillantes. Atrás había quedado el semblante serio que había adquirido cuando le había estado echando la bronca. El medio francés alzó una ceja-. Esfuérzate¿ne, Tamaki-kun? Ya verás como así será tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que estéis juntos...

Tamaki se la quedó mirando unos instantes, todavía algo sorprendido del cambio de ánimo de su amiga... para después esbozar una sonrisa ligera.

-Sí... prometo que lo haré. Gracias, Takako-chan.

Entretanto, alguien que se suponía que no debía de estar allí todavía escuchaba la conversación que mantenían ellos dos. Anaïs, que se había escapado unos instantes de Honey y de Mori, escondida en las sombras para no hacer notar su silueta en los paneles de arroz de la casa de té, asimilaba lo poco que había entendido de todo aquello con su conocimiento de japonés, con el rostro desencajado.

_Tamaki..._

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Y otra jugadora ha aparecido en escena... la taciturna Anaïs que hasta ahora ha tenido poca implicación en la historia, parece que tiene aquí algo que decir también, ya que parece haberle afectado lo que ha oído en la casa de té... ¿Y ahora, cómo acabará esto¿Podrá Tamaki reprimir sus impulsos dramáticos por el bien de Haruhi? A ver qué cosas nos trae de nuevo el capítulo noveno...

¡Honto ni sumimasen! hace una reverencia Siento muchisimo haberme retrasado en escribir esto... pero ha sido difícil, sobretodo porque me he atragantado un poco con el final (gracias a Kiri-chan por sacarme del atolladero..)... y porque tampoco he encontrado mucho tiempo para escribir, con todo lo que han supuesto estas fiestas... Pero aquí lo tenéis, mi regalito de Navidad, con retraso, pero aquí por fin. Agradezco vuestra paciencia, de verdad.

No creo que hasta después de febrero saque el capítulo siguiente, ya que se me vienen los exámenes de la uni encima y no tendré tiempo para escribir... así que os pido que esperéis pacientemente una vez más por mí. No he tenido en ningun momento la intención de dejar de lado esta historia, y que a la gente le guste es un incentivo enorme para poder escribir. Pero hay veces en que una no puede apresurarse, por más que se quiera... n.nU

En fin, ya sabéis. Dejad muchos reviews, que los reviso todos los días... Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
